Silence
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: What happends when a bet is made between Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton that can change the path of the young girlfriend of Jeff Hardy? JeffOC RandyOC.
1. Chapter 1

I **do not** own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy or any ofther wrestler in here...if I did...well then I wouldn't be needing this story now would I?? Also I do not own the Cayote Ugly

I **do own** Kellie, and the other OC well maybe except for Lil cause she is a real person or so I have been told.

So this is about Jeff and Kellie, yes it seems so out fetched but if you like it and want to read more please tell me. Cause this is the one story I feel the least confident about

* * *

I didn't remember much of what happened, only the fuzzy details here and there, but all I knew was my body was being carried bridal style. Peoples loud screams ringing in my ears, bright lights of all sorts of colors like in a rave party flickering in my already dulled view of what was going on. My head pounded and the only words that came to my mind were: _drugged, party, raped. _I remember my eyes opening but still heavy from the drugs. Whoever was carrying me was strong, built, and kept on whispering into my ear "_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't think this would have happened. I am so sorry Kellie…I am…I should have tried to protect you._" The words were mumbled and slow as I drifted back into a slumber, the drugs must have still been in my body.

My mind drifted back unto the night, straining to remember what happened and how I came to be in this mess. Drugged and abducted. The night started like any other. Jeff left to go to work at WWE and I was home alone. It was a huge match for him and Randy Orton and I knew he wanted me to be there behind the scenes but his boss said that I would be a distraction. Ya see we have a weird relationship me and Jeff.

Him being famous in the ring and me being in the Coyote Ugly bar on 153 First Avenue dancing and serving drinks. He is always out traveling but he stays with me when he is here in New York. I watch him every Monday either on the T.V or back stage and I am there at every hospital visit when something happens. When he falls unconscious I am always the first one he sees when he wakes up. The thing is no one knows about us and we intend to keep it that way. We keep everything to ourselves and I want nothing to do with his career. Not even people at WWE know about us and I am always near them, partying. Maria is the only diva who knows only because she introduced us and because she is my best friend.

The night started out normal. Before he left, his arms wrapped around my waist and kissed my neck. The cold metal from his black lip ring sent chills down my back as I closed my eyes feeling him, and finally letting the thought of him home sink into my brain.

"I got to go…" he whispered in my ear, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know you don't have to go I mean I know plenty of things to do to waste time…"

Jeff gave me a sadistic look and I knew he wanted to stay but he had adoring fans to go perform for, plus after, I knew I would see him if he didn't get hurt that bad tonight.

"Be careful love, I know you have done this so many times in training but you still get me worried." I whimpered to him. His green eyes looked down at me.

"I will be fine and you know we all are going to be at the bar tonight after the match." He spoke, and with that kissed me softly.

"You suck…" I laughed grabbing him by the waist pulling him back so I could kiss him once more. A smile crept on his face as he took his Hardy necklace off, clasping the ends on my neck. The "HB" rested at the hollow of my throat and I knew I would be getting all questions when I got to the bar. All of the girls who I worked with knew about my thing with Jeff but they all think it is just a fling.

The fling turned from a couple of days to three years all too quickly. I smiled up at him as he kissed me once more

"I'll be there after I promise, then me and you can pass the time." His voice seemed to sooth me as he spoke. He always had that tone of a voice where he could calm you in an instant. I nodded, and with that he whispered into my ear that he loved me and went on his way.

That night was my night off and my sister Rea was out with her fiancée Chris. I dialed Matt, Jeff's brother and he came quickly over.

"You rang?" he laughed walking into the apartment.

"Well since you are the only guy that Jeff would let near me yes I rang. I am going to the bar to get some drinks…ya wanna come? Plus I might need a body guard just incase someone touches me" I smirked running into my room, changing into a black tank and baggy white pants that rested on my hips.

"Come on I wanna get my drink on!" Matt yelled. I shook my head and laughed under my breath walking out putting in my black and white tongue ring.

"Ok ready…"

Matt looked at me with a slight smile, his eyes reverting to the necklace around my neck.

"I guess this means your really his…you better not wear that tonight when you see everyone" his fingers twirling around the HB. I nodded grabbing my shoes and Jeff's bag he gave to me right before he left on touring. "I could also wear it and say that you gave it to me. People are assuming since I hang around you and Maria a lot that I must have a crush on you." I joked, grabbing his hand. Matt shook his head

"You're going to get me killed one day"

Matt and I always were close. From the time that I met him we were like two pees in a pod, so the people who know Jeff and I and Matt and I always say that I should have been with Matt.

"Coyote Ugly?" he asked me as we turned the corner. A smile creased on my face as we turned to the beautiful sign. The bar was nothing special but we were known for what we did. This place was my first home since I came to America from Australia. My accent is almost gone but Jeff always notices it when I talk. That was over seven years now; I was seventeen and wanted to have a better life here. I went to the city college and got my degree in journalism and look where I ended up at: In a bar dancing and dating a superstar.

Matt dragged me by my arm making me go, pushing me into the doors transcending into another completely different world. Maggie was the first to notice me and jumped down from her routine, pulling me into a huge hug.

"Aussie what are ya doing here, it's ya night off!" she screamed over the loud music. Her eyes reverted to Matt and I knew that she was in love.

"Maggie…" she smiled sadistically like Jeff grabbing his hand before Matt could even say his name. His eyes looked at me almost pleading not knowing what to do but also afraid to leave me. He knew Jeff would kill him if anything happened to me. I nodded with approval mouthing to him to have fun. I went to the bar grabbing a seat ordering coke and rum. Amanda was at the bar along with Holly and Samantha. Sam was the one who handed me my drink.

"Aussie what are ya doing here?" she laughed grabbing my face and kissed my cheek. "It's ya night off" the way she sounded it was like she had to remind me that I wasn't suppose to be there.

"I know but I had to bring a friend!" I screamed motioning over to Matt and Maggie who were dancing. Matt didn't know what to do or where to put his hands as Maggie was riding him like a pole. "Does she think she is still stripping?" I laughed getting a chuckle out of Amanda and Holly.

"Yeah well that's what ya get for being a superstar." She smiled looking at me then at my neck noticing the HB. "Well look here." Sam smirked "I see our Aussie bagged a superstar of her own" she smiled. "I guess I was wrong about this fling with you and the superstar I guess he is taking this serious."

"Love, three years have passed what do you think?"

"I'm just saying he has been off to God knows where and you are here sitting and waiting for him to come back, and every time he does you don't know which chick or diva had their tongue down his throat and you still trust him" Sam smiled jokingly resting her head on her gloved hand. "Who is he hooking up with in the story line again?" she asked

"I think Trish, I have no idea it may be Maria…" I laughed thinking of my best friend and my boyfriend. She was the only person I didn't mind so much kissing him if she had to.

Sam gave me a stern look shaking her head. "You surprise me sometimes babe, I don't know what I would do without you" she laughed

"Plus I trust him…I mean he has been clean from everything for about a good couple of years and I think I am a good influence on him. Everything has been going great ever since we started this little shing a ding" I spoke up almost ignoring her comment. "He wouldn't hurt me nor put me in harm hence Matt" I motioned to the happy couple dancing.

"Sam two rounds of Jacks!" Holly yelled across bar trying to get some help. She looked at me then the bar.

"I'll get Lil to pay ya" she smiled. I could never say no to that smile and she would kill me if I ever did say no to her.

"Fine but you owe me!" I sighed looking at Matt once more to see if he was doing ok. Maggie was all on him, and he was desperately trying to see where I had gone. Once he spotted me he went back to enjoying her company. "It's sad ya know he might actually like her and she is messing with him" I laughed doing all rounds for everyone.

Soon time flew by so quickly, Jeff's match was on soon and I didn't want to miss it. "Did you get the girl yet?" I heard a voice whisper in their phone. My head jerked up seeing one other superstar that I recognized; Adam Copeland aka Edge. He smiled at me and with that ordered a drink.

"What ya doing here aren't ya supposed to be at a match?" I asked with a smile pouring his drink. He nodded taking a sip of the whisky "Yeah but not for a bit. I had to sneak out to see the beautiful Kellie that Jeff seemed to bag. Everyone had been talking about you for a bit and I had to see if you were real or imaginary." He spoke with a hint of humor. "Maria is very lucky to have a beautiful friend like you. Have you ever thought about being a diva?"

I felt my face burn with anxiousness and my heart started to beat faster. He was the only star I never really knew, but heard a lot about him. "I don't know what you are talking about we are just friends you know I am always there because of Maria." I smiled trying not to let my astonishment get the better of me. "And hell no, that is not my world. Why do you ask?" My voice changed from shocked to mad. Adam just looked at me with his big eyes and nodded.

"No reason, I guess you just have one of those pretty faces. A lot of fans would love the lip ring." He smirked. I took a breath trying to calm myself but soon he spoke. "Let me get you a drink." He smiled handing me the money and I poured the whisky. Sam called my name and as soon as I turned I swear I thought I saw him slip something into the drink.

"What was that?" I questioned looking at him with narrow eyes, my direction turned to Matt who stopped dancing with Maggie and started to go towards me, but she grabbed at him again making him stay a bit longer. His glare never stopped looking at me.

"Nothing" he replied taking a sip, running his hand through his blond locks. I gave him a weird look as I took a sip then downed the rest.

"Kel, you ok you looked scared?" Matt wriggled out of Maggie's grip finally coming to my aid. If anyone knew me better then Jeff, Maria and Rea it would be Matt. He was always protective of his younger brother and once he met me he stepped into one more role. His eyes followed mine which were linked onto Adams "Adam!" his voice perked up.

Adam nodded his head his eyes never leaving mine. Those Cold, dark eyes staring into me as if he knew something was going to happen. My head started to hurt, as beads of sweat started coming down my face. My eyelids started to feel heavy and my body started to sway. Sounds were all muffled around me. Matt must have notice, and jumped over the bar grabbing me before I fell.

"Well I hope you have a nice sleep princess." He smiled at me.

"W…wha…" I couldn't get my words out, or I couldn't say anything to him. My body started to get tingling sensations. Adam and Matt were the last people I saw before feeling a hit to my head and going into a deep slumber.

**This is the first part to a very long story that I have been writing. I just love this for some reason, and I want feed back on how it is. I know this is soo out of reach an unreal, but hey it was in my mind, and I hope as I post more it will get better. Jeff, and Kellie are too cute together, and she is an hard core bitch sometimes Need feedback I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Did I ever say how much you guys mean to me!! Takersgurl35, giftiebee, Extremexox, Inday Thanks for everything! It makes me happy to know that people like it. Yes I leave a lot of clifhangers, but don't worry I have about 37 pages.. I will warn it kinda can get slow in at times but I am trying my best to keep it up. **

**I DO NOT own any of the wrestlers, just Kellie, and all my other OC. By the way if Jeff were mine...well lets just say I am ending there! lol**

Thanks everyone! Peace out! Hope you enjoy! I kinda like reviews now!

* * *

Soon after all I heard was noise. My body seemed to ache and I felt blood dripping out of my nose. "Hello?" I called out; my throat was dry, sounding like an airy whisper. My vision was blurred I could see nothing except for black. Everything went crazy, Matt must have been looking for me and Jeff must have been in a frantic.

"Shh, go back to sleep." A voice whispered, someone voice soothing like Jeff's but not quite. My eyes soon slid closed once more going back into sleep. The drugs had a heavy effect on me.

Darkness once again but I found myself soon awake. My eyes were too heavy to still open but the couch I laid on was comforting. I was alone in a room but sounds of people cheering were faint but I could still hear them. _Where am I?_ My body drifted in and out of a conscious state and soon I found myself being held. Soft cries of what sounded like anger and sadness filled my ears as this person carried me.

"Kellie…" the voice whispered a familiar sound which I was happy to finally hear.

"Yea…I am here…I am tired but here…can I go home now?"

"Go back to sleep everything will be ok."

Those words were the last thing I remember before drifting back to sleep. My body seemed to obey as I fell limp into this strangers arm. Cold, Cold flooring, screams which sounded more like cheers finally came into my head waking me up slightly. Blood was still trickling down my nose as I tried to open my eyes. Slowly but finally they opened just a bit to finally see where the stranger put me. I was in the WWE ring in MSG.

"Well folks it does not look good for the mystery girl that Randy claims is Jeff's girlfriend." I heard someone speak, an announcer of some sort. My mind was not yet clear as I tried to get up but someone's hands pushed me back down

"Stay down." The voice replied to me. This time my mind wasn't playing tricks on me the voice was Jeff's. _How did I end up here? Why am I here? What is going on?_ My mind I felt was still playing tricks on me, but he was near and everything was going to be all right, at least I had hoped.

My eyes opened up a bit more finally seeing black and white to color, to finally seeing shapes and definition. Jeff's face was the first thing I saw finally looking up into his green eyes. "Babe…what's going on?" I asked grabbing his rainbow hair trying to pull my self up. He smiled at me trying not to let me see his anger. His large hands held my face as he kissed me slightly our lips barely touching. My mind became in a state of even more confusion. No answers from him, all he did was look at me as if he was scared of losing me.

"Babe?" I asked once again trying desperately to get an answer out of him, but it was not working. A shadow came from behind him, and a feeling of his hands ripping from my face, forcing my head on the cold, bouncy ring. "Ughh"

I shook my head forcing myself to get up and see what was going on. I was in the ring, so many people around, watching, looking at me with eager eyes. A couple of whistles were heard from the front row. Jeff jerked his head up seeing me as I sat back down laying myself on the ring. The drugs still in my system, and it was hard to keep awake. I forced myself to focus looking at the commotion inside the rink: Jeff Hardy vs. The legend Killer himself; Randy Orton. Punches and throws were being tossed around like toys a child would throw on a tantrum, but instead the toys were fists, legs, and chairs.

"Jeff?" I questioned looking up, my body fading back into unconsciousness. I saw the rainbow hair fly pass my head his hand only inches away from the side of my face. Randy must have been right behind me.

"Come on lover boy, do you think I would harm her that easy?" he laughed jumping back in the rink, walking over to me and grabbing my face. "Look at her, isn't she pretty when she is drugged?" he asked and I could almost picture the smile he must have had on. A smile filled with victory and triumph. His lips caught mine as I gagged and bit him. Randy winced pulling away and with one hand motion he slapped me across the face.

I could almost feel Jeff's anger rise as I felt that last hit on my face. The stinging rising, creeping up onto my face. I felt my breathing stagger, my body aching and my lungs killing me feeling it harder to breath with every breath I took _What did he give me?_

Copeland and Randy must have worked together on this one. It was obvious, but for what reason? I know they were a tag team together but I heard that disappeared, plus he was with Lita I think and I guess Randy and him are best friends. Why select me? I forced my head up, grabbing the turnbuckle and forcing myself up to my feet. My eyes finally opened as I looked around seeing Randy got the better of Jeff pressing his head into the ground. With all my might I jumped on him, holding him by the neck. The crowed screamed as I heard the announcer.

"I guess the mystery girl is not cooperating as much as Randy would have liked her too. I guess she was not eager to want to be his valet"

"Well if you were drugged I don't think you would want to be in that position either" the other one laughed. I blocked them out of my mind seeing Jeff's face as I looked down at him on the floor. His eyes stared into mine for a moment, my blood dripped down onto his face. Randy struggled to release from my grip, as I grabbed on tighter.

Jeff quickly got up, but soon Randy threw me like a rag doll, slamming my head into the cold steal stairs. The darkness once again claimed me drifting me back into sleep


	3. Chapter 3

** People I love! Extremexox, giftiebee, Inday, Takersgurl35! They are like wooot! Thanks guys for everything! By the way I am going to post chap 3 & 4 soo yes yes yes!! People like me! does a dance You see what happends when Hatter gets happy! More chapters! Yeah it's like 38 pages on my word...so that means more! If things get slow..umm sorry don't worry I was soo hyper when I WROTE THIS AND it is in the process of being re looked at and re vamped. Nothing big just yeah..**

**Takersgurl35: You are my fav review! Yes Edge is a hoe..I just have a hard dislike for him cause I love Matt Hardy...**

**Ok soo here it is Chapter 3 and the next one is 4! I DO NOT own any of the wrestlers cries I want to...really really bad but no... on the good note I OWN KELLIE!**

* * *

I woke up finding myself inside my home, my head in an immense about of pain

I woke up finding myself inside my home, my head in an immense about of pain. My eyes shifted next to me seeing Jeff by my side. His neck laced with red marks from Randy, and dried paint still on his arm. _He must have got in late? I wonder how it went. _My head wouldn't stop pounding feeling that night was all a dream. I wondered to my dresser looking into my mirror seeing the same red marks on my neck, and stitches on my head, I turned wincing from the pain in my shoulder: A huge bruise claiming the left part.

"That was not a dream…" I sighed looking at my wrist where a hospital bracelet was still on. "I don't remember this."

I felt Jeff's hands wrapped around my shoulders, his touch feeling smooth and gentle. I couldn't help but smile seeing his face in the mirror staring straight back at me. It actually made my heart flutter, looking at his reflection. At that moment it made me realize what it is like to date someone like him. Your heart feeling so light and airy, and you just want to do everything for him and you want him to be the best at what he does and be there at every event. That feeling where you know him coming home to you is like being in heaven. That's the feeling I got at that moment, but for some reason I felt that it was going to end.

"Hey pretty" he whispered in my ear, his eyes looking bloodshot from a lack of sleep. "You finally woke up huh?"

My head nestled onto his arm, as I nodded slowly letting him hold me for a moment. "What happened?" I asked looking back up at him. By his expression he didn't seem too eager to tell me which made me nervous. My hand reached the stitches on my head as I pulled from his arms walking back to my bed; his eyes following me the whole time. I glanced at the window near my bed looking at the lights of New York, then back to Jeff's face which was laced with confusion.

"Kellie, you don't remember?" he asked lying down next to me. I must have had a confused expression on my face. My memory a bit foggy but I did know a little of what happened.

"I know a bit, but after he…" the words didn't want to come out easily "After he threw me"

Jeff's expression went from soft to hard in a second, in his mind he was probably playing back the moments where I was thrown. "Why was I there?" I asked looking into his green eyes. For a moment he opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. "Babe, tell me what happened…please?"

His eyes reverted to the living room which you could see from my open door. I followed his gaze seeing his brother fast asleep on my couch. "Matt?" I questioned at Jeff wondering why he was even there. Jeff nodded "He was taking care of you while I was gone to go train." He spoke laying a kiss on my head, forcing me to lay down with him. His body so warm and welcoming, I shifted my position moving closer to his warmth huddling myself in his arms. He gladly accepted holding me close.

"Tell me now…" I seemed to demand, my voice was getting horse. It must have been from the choking Randy did. I heard him breathe deep meaning he didn't really want to say anything. "You have been asleep for about a day and an half" he started out which made sense onto why Matt was taking care of me. I winced at the pain when his hands grazed my shoulder.

"Adam and Randy were working together which kinda made some sense since apparently they are best friends." His voice tried to hold some humor, but it was not working. "Randy was angry about me getting the title again and he was not going to have someone like me getting in the way of something like that. Asshole got mad at Vince for not letting him win this round, so he decided to take things into his own hands. He convinced Adam to drug you and bring you here. I didn't know about anything, I promise you Kel." He stopped his story looking down at me to see if I was angry or not. I motioned my head to him telling him to go on. "I was called out on stage, and I was not aware of what was going on. It was not the time of the match, and when I heard my name I was confused. I finally noticed Randy on stage in regular clothes, with a smile on his face after that I knew something was up." He paused looking at me once more looking at my reaction. I motioned once again.

"He stared at me with this huge smile on his face. All he said was look, and when I looked up at the screen you were on a couch curled up. Your eyes opened a bit looking into the camera but you fell asleep soon after, and started coughing till the point where you almost coughed up blood. Kel, the anger that filled me was like no other. He said to me that when our match goes, here was the deal; if I won you would be free and we can live our lives, but if I lost you will be his valet. He convinced Vince this, I thought he was lying but I went to him before my match and he said yes and that if you didn't do it I would have to retire or be fired. He was shown pictures of you from the bar and decided you would be a perfect part in this industry. You know him, he gets what he wants he even has a story line all ready for you two."

I felt my temper rise, as my body moved away from him my teeth griping my lip ring in anger. I knew what being a valet meant. It was like being a play toy doing everything for them supporting them and once in awhile getting hauled around like a skimpy doll. I felt my heart beat faster afraid to know the answer to my next question. "What happened?" My voice seemed rather calm, but his expression was far from calm. His body noticed my reaction and looked like he was going to be carefully using his words.

"I tried to get to you but there were people trying to stop me from getting even near you. Kel you don't know how angry I was. I didn't know where you were or anything. I was furious at Matt for letting you out of his sight, but I knew it wasn't his fault." His voice sounded rushed and angry at the same time "As soon as the match started he started beating my ass, I was supposed to win the title again, but asshole had different plans. The screen was on your face the whole time. I started to go ape shit when I saw you coughing up blood" his eyes reverted down trying not to see my face.

"When did you come get me?" I asked backing away even more. The anger was building up inside me like a volcano ready to explode. Jeff's hands reached for mine, but I quickly pulled them away "Answer me please love"

Jeff took a deep breath calming him self down "I finally had him down and once I did I ran and grabbed you. You started mumbling to me about you wanting to go home and it was so sad to see you in this state. Well from there you kinda of know the rest." His southern accent lowered.

It took everything in me to not freak out. I held it in, every emotion every thought everything. "How do they know about us?" I asked. By his facial expression Jeff looked dumbfounded.

"Adam saw you walking into the bar one night and asked some people about you. He got Holly a bit tipsy and started asking questions about you. I guess he couldn't get why you would say no to him four years ago. From what Randy told me he saw me and you walking out of the bar together." he yawned, finally getting my hands still.

My heart leapt again not wanting to know the answer to my final question but I had to know. "Did you lose?" I asked.

Jeff nodded his head whispering a yes under his breath. That was it, the last thing to set me off. My whole body moved away from him. In pain or not I still was mad, and those last two words didn't help at all. "Is this a cruel joke you're playing on me?" I asked my voice wavering in and out of the calm zone.

With that last look I could see he was getting nervous, he hasn't seen me get mad since when we first started going out, and he relapsed, started using again. I hated that world. As much as I supported my boyfriend and my friend it was something that I never would have ever thought of doing. Everyone sees me there and only knows me as Maria's hot friend, now they all know me as Jeff's hot girl. Being Randy's valet meant that I would be at his side, acting like I like him, great something else to add to my list of things I would hate to do in life.

"Kellie you have about three months before you go and report to Vince…" his eyes not looking into mine. Finally I shook my head ripping off his necklace throwing it into his face. Shock was all I saw on his face as he fingered the HB holding it tight his knuckles turning white from the grip, his eyes looking up into mine; anger mixed with sadness written beneath his eyes.

"This can't be mine any longer." I shook my head.

"It is contracted that I can't be with you, or our relationship will get out even more." he tried to really use his words carefully. He knew how much privacy meant to me. I agreed to go out with him as long as no one knew about us. "Kel we can still do this ya know, we just have to be extra careful that's all" his voice soothing me or trying to. Jeff knew he had that power over me, but this time instead of drifting back and letting the southern drawl take me, my anger took the best of me.

"How can we do that? I mean come on babe lets be serious once that hit the television everyone is some how gunna recognize me and then I will be the poor girl who couldn't help herself from the big bad wrestler." My voice was sharp with sarcasm on the last part. I felt my face starting to get warm with tears, and Jeff recoiled quickly grabbing my face into his hands kissing me as if that was the source that was going to make me stop crying.

"Babe…stop please…" I choked wanting to get away but smelling his scent and being so close to him now I just wanted to be near him and let him calm me down. I broke down in his arms feeling like a complete asshole. Here I am crying my eyes out in a wrestler's arm after hearing he lost a match, and now my life was going to change just because of this one thing; Being a show pony to the one wrestler that is completely destroying my life. At that point I had enough, I was done, and I couldn't let him lose his job because of me so I had to take it. That's love I guess.

Jeff's arms wrapped around me tighter his hands on my bruise, my body twitching in pain. "I can't do this; I don't want to do this!" I cried pushing myself from his grasps. My body fell off the bed, but Matt was there just in time to catch me.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked sleepy helping me up. I shook my head.

"Ask ya darling brother!" I cried walking into the living room laying on Matt's bed for the night also known as my couch. I looked out the porch window trying to calm myself seeing the city skyline.

Matt's hands slightly draped on my shoulder, his touch reminded me of Jeff, which really didn't help the situation much. "Aussie listen to me, it really isn't that bad, I mean if he tries anything with you we will kill him, it is just that plain and simple" he tried to lighten the mood saying my nickname from the bar. Did he really think that was going to help me? After everything that I heard between him Lita and Edge, I always wondered why he was so calm. My body wriggled from his touch seeing his brother in my room, his head in his hands, his eyes not looking up at me once.

"You out of all people should know how I feel about this, am I right?" I asked Matt looking into his eyes which seemed to be filled with worry. "You take things and put it in a whole new way as for me I don't!" I exclaimed looking back at Jeff who finally saw me. His blue, purple, blond hair falling in his face, as he slightly bit his lip ring, making me want to die inside. In retaliation I bit my own ring trying to concentrate on what I was going to say next "I hate that industry, and you both should know that." I said so the both of them heard hoping they knew what they got me into. Yet deep inside I guess I was asking for this. Keeping a relationship under wraps was hard and I knew something like this was going to happen. I didn't know whether to cry or be angry, but I knew one thing.

"Jeff, babe…" I said moving closer to him letting him pull me into his arms. I grabbed his hair pulling his body up so I was engulfed in his arms, his scent, everything. One small tear came down my face. Matt saw and knew my next move he said nothing moving back. My body shivered under his, my hands reaching his face, tracing his features slightly before pulling him into a kiss, grabbing his ring with my teeth, feeling his grip grab onto me tighter. His lips pressing against mine and grabbing my ring back. A slight moan escaped my lips, his mouth moving to the nape of my neck, where he knew he would claim me. In his mind everything was going to be ok. I could tell from his kiss to his eyes when I stared into them. Little did he know everything was going to change at that moment.

I forced myself to focus looking up at him, and with one more kiss, the words choked out "I have to break up with you…" I murmured, feeling my face get hot with tears and everything became blurry. Matt grabbed me, and I can only imagine what Jeff's face looked like; Filled with shock and horror. I looked up at his face, Matt finally letting my body go as I walked to him.

"Kel, what? No please don't do this. I mean yeah I get your upset but you know we can work this out. I mean come on" he pleaded grabbing my hands trying to get some answer out of me. All I could do was sit there and cry. I kept on shaking my head as he whispered words into my ears. Whispering something I couldn't understand, except_ this can't be the end... _I shook my head once more as I fell to my knees without saying a word; his last words ringing in my ears, knowing where they came from.

Jeff looked at his brother, help written all over his face, but Matt was just as dumbfounded as he and I were. "Kel, you have to be kidding. I mean come on this is just a misunderstanding. I don't think that he would lose his job just because of that jackass" his arms tried to grab mine but I moved away sitting back on the couch in awe, dumbstruck of what I just did. It was like my mouth was moving too fast for my mind to think of what I was going to say. It was like word vomit that couldn't help but to be said, no matter how much I didn't mean it.

"No I don't want to risk it…please don't just Jeff please if I didn't love you I wouldn't be doing this…I don't want to take you from your passion" The word vomit came out again sounding so melodramatic. _What am I saying Jeff no please don't go I am sorry! _My mind seemed to scream out to me, but it was too late. Jeff grabbed me into his arms once more and I could feel a small wet spot on my cheek. He brought me up to those green orbs and kissed me once more thrusting the necklace into my hand. He grabbed some of his things and left.

He must have told Matt to stay, and I was grateful for that. As soon as he left Matt was there to catch me before I could open my stitches from falling to the floor. I cried into his arms, as he stood there helping me with everything. He let me cry on him, he put that familiar arm around me making me feel like he was his brother. I cried so hard I drifted into sleep which Matt stayed with me the whole night.

I woke up feeling broken, weak and tired; the sky read that it was night time. My gaze turned next to me feeling Matt curled up to me. It was weird from being in bed with one Hardy to the other. I knew he was there to comfort me and I bet I asked him to stay with me. I turned to him whispering thank you into his ear feeling my phone vibrate. "Five missed calls and three texts..." I sighed; the crying made me feel weak and inpatient. They were all from Jeff. My heart seriously just broke by looking at his name, and the picture of him and me kissing at New Years Eve. The number 7-4-04 sticking out to me like a bad reminder of what I just threw away.

My feet carried me onto the porch listing to my four voice messages, hearing his voice pleading wanting me to call him so we can talk. What good would that do for me? I want him so bad, and he knows that but it was painful to sit there listing to the voice that always calmed me when I got home from the bar or after his match I glanced onto the city skyline. The lights calling out my name to go and talk to him. Matt walk up to me with a cup of coffee and a blanket before I could get up and run.

"You going to be ok?" he asked taking a sip of his own. I looked at him, my eyes still stinging from crying. "You know you can still talk to him. I mean your phone hasn't stopped ringing. That damn song _Down _will forever haunt me" he joked pushing me lightly.

"Love listen, I love him, and you know I do, but at the moment maybe this is something good." I shook my head taking a sip out of the cup trying to convince myself that I truly did the right thing. The phone rang once more, the song _Down_ ringing making Matt grimace.

"_The drops of rain they fall all over  
this awkward silence makes me crazy  
the glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
(this can't be the end)" _

"See I am going to go crazy please answer the fucking thing." He pleaded the southern accent stronger, I guess from being tired.

"Ok so answer it. Just tell him that I am sleeping, if you want I will even put it on speaker phone" I smiled jokingly opening the phone, putting on the speaker.

"Kel?" Jeff's voice came through, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Matt saw the tears that soon came down my face.

"Hey bro, no it's me. She is fast asleep" he said looking into my eyes the whole time. I nodded my head telling him to move on. "She is really worn out so don't ask me to wake her"

I could hear Jeff grunt on the other end, making my face turn red for lying about being asleep. "Matt what am I going to do?" he asked his brother. The older brother sighed taking one deep breath.

"I don't know man, you know her Jeff once her mind is set to something it is very hard to try and get her to change her mind." His accent out more now that he was talking to his brother.

"Matt seriously what am I going to do? She won't talk to me now and worse she broke it off with me. Right now I need her, bad too"

Tears weld in my eyes, so I looked at something else trying to get my attention off the conversation. I felt the heavy hardy necklace back on my neck _Matt must have put it back on._ My mind drifted back thinking about Jeff and his scent. I knew I needed to get my mind off of him and of everything, but it was hard. He was the first person I was with ever since I came to this country. I love him to death, but it seems like for the moment this was not meant to be.

The Hardy boy sighed closing my phone, with a look on his face that seemed not too pleased. "Do you see what you do to me you ass." He looked away to the skyline. By the judging of his voice Jeff was going to give him a hard time. "You know how much I am going to hear this right?"

I nodded my head taking the last sip of coffee "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you into this" Matt's eyes never seemed to leave my face as I spoke. "I know your gunna have to deal with him, and I know I am going to have to call him sooner of later."

"How about that later becomes now." he sighed taking his head into his hands. "Sometimes you cause me more trouble then he does."

For some reason I didn't think that was a complement which made me feel angry inside.

"Sorry for causing you pain, you know you could leave." I laughed slightly biting my ring to keep me distracted, but it wasn't working. My mind was on Jeff the whole time, even biting my ring made me think of him.

"No, Oh no sorry but you think I am going back to the hotel to that then you are psycho" Matt shook his head violently shaking off the thought of going back to even help his brother.

"Well you should win brother of the year" I murmured into the blanket looking up into his eyes. "Look Matt seriously not tonight…please…I am just tired and I don't even know what is going through my mind at the moment."

Matt looked at with an angry expression but deep inside he knew he couldn't muster up that much anger to be mad at me. "Ya still want me to stay?" he asked.

With a smile I agreed and with a yawn I knew my eyes had enough torture for one day and it was time to sleep. My body fell limp in the chair; Matt's arms picked me up bringing me to my bed. His arms curled around my waist, in a protective way. I knew he wanted me to be with his brother and I knew deep in my heart that I needed Jeff. He was my other half, my best friend and my lover, and now he became my nothing all in the matter of a few words in a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is Chapter 4 since people actually like this! It makes me happy inside! **

**I do not own the wrestlers...God I wish I did cause I wouldn't leave my house wink wink I do Own Kellie though... **

**Peace out loves! **

Five months went by since that night. Matt left to go back on the tour, and I never even got to say goodbye nor talk to Jeff. I knew I should have called him that night, but I was too stubborn to do anything about it. He called me still everyday, and every time he called my heart would beat faster. I never answered and soon he finally stopped. Maria still came into the bar looking for me, and telling me how much Jeff has been miserable and so upset. He won't talk to a lot of people and now that he knows Randy won, Randy puts it in his face.

It was the fifth month anniversary of the break up I was at the bar, and as usual I put on the wrestling match. I do admit that I still watch him, and every time I do my heart breaks some more. Holly and Sam have noticed my obsession becoming worse, and tried to say something but I denied it. Just seeing his face on the screen I knew he was different. A much angrier person then when I used to know him. I changed him into that person, and I couldn't help but feel guilty inside. His match was coming up which meant one thing. I was going to go home, get my tub of ice cream, watch and cry on Rea's shoulders.

"So I am looking for a cute girl by the name of Aussie." A man's southern drawl caught the attention of my ears, my head quickly looking to see the eldest Hardy boy.

"Matt!" I cried jumping over the bar, and pulling him into a hug. His arms wrapped around me into a bear hug that was completely unnecessary.

"Ya wanna a drink? I was just about to go home but if ya want something ya know…"

"Nah Kel I am hear to see you…lets go back to your place, you have a nice T.V and plus I know you don't want to miss my brother's match" his smile, reminded me of his brother. It was like an empty void in the pit of my stomach. I smiled with great pleasure. Just the sight of seeing my friend made me happy.

"Lil, I am leaving!" I called to the back, seeing the small blond pop her head out and stare at me.

"Your lover is on already? I need help here Aussie!" she called to me.

"I will make it up to you please?" I begged. "I have a friend here and he wants to hang out."

Lil took one look at Matt and with a sweet smile came to him.

"You're stealing my Aussie away from me?" she smirked checking him out. "Just because you're cute I'll let it pass."

"Thank you!" I squealed grabbing my bag, and jumping over the bar. "Let's get the fuck out man!"

Matt laughed taking one glance back at Lil before whispering "Your boss is hot!"

"Say that one more time I might castrate you."

"Umm never mind I like the way I am thank you very much." He quivered as if I was really going to do that. Men, they are so dumb sometimes.

"How is he?" I asked Matt breaking the silence between us on the train ride home. He must have known I was going to ask that.

"He has been a nasty mother fucker." He smirked pushing my shoulder lightly. The breeze was warm that night and it made me think.

"In two months it would be four years." I smiled looking up at him. His expression became hard.

"Yeah which means he is gunna be nasty. Thanks a lot Kellie." He murmured. "Ya know he still has that picture up on his locker room door; the one of you and him staring into each other's eyes. The one Maria needed to take when we were home in the spring"

My mind wondered back to that day. Maria was in a photography phase and had to take pictures. It was cute but very annoying. She took about three roles just of me and Jeff when we visited them in North Carolina, _Strike one to the gut_. We reached the apartment and soon I found myself on the couch in Jeff's sweat pants and Matt next to me. All I seemed to need was Jeff there and my life would be complete; my two best boys with me. Just that thought was _Strike two to the gut._

"You got to talk to him Kellie…please he has been getting worse everyday. He doesn't seem to notice it, but at first everyone pitted that he lost you but now everyone he sees he tries to be nice to but it comes out bad" Murmured Matt throwing popcorn into his mouth.

"There is nothing I can do, now please put on your brother's match." I sighed knowing all the things I could do. I just didn't want to go there and face him, not after all that I have done to him and everything that I said. Matt smirked at me shaking his head.

"He misses you a lot, I think to the point of insanity."

"Oh really what would he even do, go back to drugs?" I asked. By the look on Matt's face it seemed that he almost went down the road.

"He tried but I caught him one night trying to use and convinced him this is not something you would want."

"Did he stop?" I felt my heart beat faster, it was like my nightmares were actually coming to life and I couldn't stop it. Thank goodness Matt shook his head yes.

"So many people recognize me now when they come into the bar. I actually sometimes have people come outside and stalk me for photos and such. Who knew I could be a famous star for playing a helpless little girl." I joked resting my head on my knee looking up at the screen seeing my ex lover fight Batista.

"He is going to get killed one day from this." Matt joked laying an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on him looking onto the screen of the one person I missed terribly.

"I am such a bad person" my voice cracked. Having Matt there next to me seemed to bring out everything; every single emotion that I have kept dormant.

"Come back with me…I mean you really have too. Just too see you would make him happier seriously, I promises you won't have to talk to him and plus you will have me and Maria and I know I wont let you out of my sight" he smiled big, which meant he was up to something, and I knew exactly what.

"Vince asked for me didn't he?"

"Yeah…" I caught Matt off guard which made me feel triumphant. "It isn't a long contract and I bet since that you are not wrestling there will be no training involved." He tried to make things look positive for me.

"I am only doing this just to see him… and make him feel better, plus I miss Maria." I got angered watching the rest of the match.

"We leave in a day and a half…" Matt whispered backing off the couch into the kitchen.

"You're fucking with me…right?" My body responded jumping from the chair onto the floor. Matt shook his head taking the rest of my ice cream; So much for my Monday night ritual. "You have to be…I mean come the fuck on…seriously?"

The asshole nodded seeing that his brother won the match. "If it makes you feel any better he won."

"What?" I asked looking to the screen noticing the pain written all over his face. He didn't even stay on the stage long enough to get his hands raised in the air. He just grabbed the belt and walked off. "Wow…did you see that?"

"Well he has been like that for five months Kel…seriously he just needs to see you and I bet he will get better. He tells everyone he is fine but we all know that he is really just being a stubborn ass. I guess he kind of gets that from you; you're the same way." Matt yawned running his fingers through his black mane.

"A day and a half really?"

"Yes a day and a half to get over it and pack, your not gunna be here for awhile, plus you have to talk to the hot boss of yours." He laughed pulling me down on the couch next to him.

The feeling of a daze was still upon me; seeing him, breathing in his scent, just being so close that I could touch him or kiss him again. For the moment I realized that I really had to do this. Matt smacked me on my shoulder getting my attention.

"What do ya want you ass?" I grimaced, staring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Do you need help to pack or am I going to do it my way and throw everything you own into a bag?" Matt smiled. Oh how I wanted to smack that smirk right off of that pretty little face of his.

"You handle Lil and I'll handle the rest deal?"

"Fine Deal."

"Good now go clean everything up I am going to bed." I laughed, crawling into my bed. When I got under the sheets Matt came in, jumping right to my side

"You know how much this will mean to him right?" he asked going under the sheets with me. I guess that was a gesture of Hey! I am going to stay in your bed with you tonight by the way! I didn't mind that much but it wouldn't have hurt for him to ask.

"Yeah I know; all I have to do is just see him and try and enjoy that asshole's company right?"

Matt stared at me with a smart ass reply "Well I was going to suggest to maybe sleep with Jeff a couple of times ya know get back into the old routine"

"Excuse me? You know nothing about that area…" I whispered reverting my eyes as we laid down.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it." He replied, being the ass that he is. My body reacted on its own moving away from him. It was all in fun joking around intentions, but deep down I really thought about when we were together, and how we were, but then the pain came creeping back, the hole in my chest still there, and as I drifted into sleep clinging onto myself trying to make sense of what I was going to get my life into.


	5. Chapter 5

** I love these people! They make me laugh and bring my day up! Extremexox, giftiebee, Inday, Takersgurl35! More people come I won't hurt I promiss! It might get slow now but hey! This is Funny! I love Matt in this chapter he is my little hoe!! Ok no more updaiting untill I get some more reviews and I have to look over my writing! I am OCD with this stuff Oh well here is some more.**

**I do not own the wrestler... But if I did wow...wow.. oh yeah wow...But Kellie is my homegirl.. she is actually my alter ego lol**

Day one of what was left of my normal life before I had to go to the hungry company that I was almost forced into. Early in the afternoon Matt woke me up handing me more coffee, his face had excitement written all over.

"What you smiling about?"

"The fact that you and Jeff are going to see each other and everything is going to be normal, and he isn't going to be a pompous ass that much anymore" he laughed drifting back into his fantasy mind.

"You act as if I am going to go there, see him and fall head over heals for him. Come on, I want him but I am going to have to get used to the fact that I have to be around fuck head number one, also I can't be near him remember?" I reminded him glancing at the cup taking a sip.

By the look he gave me he knew I was right, but since it was Matt he had to have the last say.

"Still how long do you think that is going to last? When has my brother the infamous Jeff Hardy done something by the rules? Let's get serious Kel."

All I wanted to do was throw the cup in his face, knowing he was right, but I had an idea.

"He would listen to anything I say…that I do know as a fact." With that last said I walked out of my room moving myself to the outside, leaning on the balcony, overlooking the city skyline.

His hands grazed my shoulder trying to apologies but I knew it wasn't going to come out easy from this Hardy. Jeff was a pain in the ass, but Matt was even more hard headed.

"It's ok Matt." I sighed moving my eyes to his face, the afternoon sun raising enough so I could feel small bits of the rays brushing on my cheek "You have to learn to apologies once in awhile, I don't care how much of an ass you are."

Matt's eyes roamed my face trying to look for any hint of joking, but he knew that was all aside. I will never get this family; the whole family was stubborn except for their father, and I don't think their mother was hard headed at all.

"Ok stop moping about this, I need to get you ready for another different world then what your used too" he sighed pushing me back into my home.

"I don't think I need that love, I mean I have dated your brother for how long, and you don't think I know the business?' I felt insulted, how long have I been around Jeff and his brother had to lecture me on something I have been around.

Matt glared at me as if I didn't understand. "No Kel, you have seen the nice part, the mean part is what I am going to tell you about. What the fans are going to expect from you, when everyone is going to expect from you. Vince is gunna be putting you with Randy, and if he likes you he will try anything to keep you."

"Fine…tell me everything you know…" I scowled underneath my breath, looking down to the ground as he spoke to me.

Time could not have gone by any slower then when Matt first opened his mouth to now. What felt like six hours were really in the area of at least four, and still then I felt like I wanted to kill myself.

"I need to get the fuck out!" I cried, wailing my arms. "You are not to talk about wrestling any more! Not until we leave tomorrow. My goodness Matt I want to commit suicide!"

Matt stared at me with huge eyes, trying not to laugh as hard as he wanted to, but snickers were being passed. "Stop laughing it is not funny at all…" whimpers left my mouth.

"Fine I'll take you somewhere princess since there is nothing else to do." He yawned looking at the clock realizing what the time was. "Four O'clock. Fun..."

"Shit!" I realized I had to work. Talking to asshole was so long I completely forgot. "Lil is going to kill me! I am blaming you, I hope you know that." I pointed a finger to Matt, another laugh started to creep up, but I shut his ass up with a push onto the couch.

"I knew you liked it rough but Kel, I am not doing that to my brother." He joked trying to get me to calm down. Jeff had his voice to calm me down, and Matt always had his jokes, on which that day did not help in any shape or form.

"Don't be a douche, you know your end of the deal right?" I asked getting into the shower. Matt grimaced at my question, but he wouldn't mind a simple task like his. All he had to do was flirt with my boss and get her to say yes for me taking time off.

In the shower the hot water seemed to just melt all of my fears away. I was going to finally see Jeff, and maybe Matt was right, maybe I would go back with him. For a moment as I closed my eyes, the steam started playing tricks, sending chills down my spine as I thought of Jeff.

_"You're like a drug in my system Kellie, you're my heroin" Jeff spoke laughter playing in his voice. His large hands running down the side of my arms as my body pinned to a wall. Matt, Rea, Chris, Maria, Jeff, and I were out watching the fireworks on Fourth of July at the empty Tobacco warehouse in the city. Jeff brought me away from them pushing me upon a wall right near the water. His hands grazed my face, searching for the answer of some type of mystery in my eyes._

_"Hardy you don't need me, I am nothing like that." I laughed biting my lip ring. It was a nervous habit of mine, but that's how Jeff knew I was nervous. He caught his lips with mine, grabbing my ring with his teeth, tugging a bit. I melted in his arms, as he pulled me close to his body. _

_"Be mine" his southern accent whispered in my ear. Just the accent got me every time. _

_"I already am…" I whispered back catching his lips between my teeth._

"Kel!" my name hit me sending me out of my trance. The reality came back to bite me in the ass. Matt always ruins everything good. I finished up, and quickly got dressed in my ripped jeans and pirate jersey. Matt stared at me once I came from my room

"Man you take long showers…" he smiled holding his hand out for me to take.

"Yeah well I was thinking ok…"

"Oh…you were thinking huh? Let me guess, about seeing him?" his voice sounded actually serious for once.

_"You're like a drug in my system Kellie, you're my heroin." _The words running into my head, as I looked into his brothers face, grabbing his hand with mine.

"Let's get this over with please. I just wanna go get the approval and that's it."

Matt looked over at me as we sat on the train, then down to the bar. "Stop being so nervous please. I am the one who has to talk to your hot boss." He tried another joke, but once again it failed miserably. I glanced his way giving him a cold stare.

"Are you serious, like really you have to be shitting me…if I find out you are touching her there will be hell." I tried not to sound angry but I couldn't help it.

Matt laughed wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me close; his lips moving closer to my ear. "I can't promise anything Aussie."

My anger went up, as I thought of him and my boss; just the thought grossed me out.

"Ok Matt no! Bad Hardy boy!" I tried to laugh giving him the sense of me not being mad.

Finally making it to the bar, the feeling of shifting into another world came to me. In the bar I was not Kellie I was Aussie, the twenty four year old Australian who ran away from home to dance in a bar. Sam saw me first running up to me with the sourest expression raised on her lips.

"Where have you been?" she scowled grabbing my arm, dragging me away from Matt. "Lil has been looking for you, I had to cover your ass, so say your sorry to me then go see her, she is behind the bar."

I couldn't help but smile by the way she spoke. Sam was the girl who you could rely on when you get stuck somewhere. One day she will make a good girlfriend to someone who actually for once deserves her.

My eyes roamed the area looking for Matt, but Maggie quickly got her hands on him, dancing like she did on that night five months ago. Matt saw my face and smiled excusing himself from the dancer, moving quickly to my side.

"Here is how it is going to go, you will go, get her into her office and you will talk to her…is that clear, no funny shit ok Matt?" I demanded him. "Please just keep on your goal and then tomorrow we will be home free, ok?"

By the look in his eyes he didn't have to tell me yes or no, I just knew. I nodded shoving him in the direction of the bar. Lil seemed to perk up as soon as she laid her eyes on him. They talk, and Lil flirted, Matt must have had put on that Hardy charm that was so hard to resist. Lil walked out from behind the bar, Matt following at her heals; with one more glance at me he went on his merry way into the back, and into her office.

Sam glared at me; her red lips open, gaped at the sight that just happened. I smiled walking over and ordering a drink.

"Did he, just, I mean, he and Lil just and her eyes they had…Wait…there going to have sex." She stammered pouring the drink to overflow. My hand caught her just before she noticed, then handed me the drink.

"Nah he wouldn't do that, he is just convincing her to let me go for a bit that's all"

"Babe, where you going?" she asked cleaning up the mess she made. It just hit me that moment that I never told her what happened, and the deal. When she saw me cry for the first time she knew it was Jeff, but nothing else besides that. In her mind if I wanted to tell her she knew I would.

"WWE…I have to go and get a contract…a bet was lost when Jeff and I broke up, it was actually the reason why." I started to speak, with one look up; her face was in absolute shock.

"The bastard bet on you, like a fucking horse? I am going to mess…" she started before I cut her off

"The bet was that if he lost I have to be this valet, or a show pony for this one wrestler who I absolutely loath. Also it was based on the other wrestler; Jeff had nothing to do with it." Quickly I stuttered the words, carefully looking at my friends face. By the look of it she shook her head not believing one word that seem to come out of my mouth.

"You're lying?"

"You don't know how much I wish I was." I sighed resting my head on the counter. Sam's hands grazed the back of my neck all the way up to my scalp.

"Well actually this can't be all bad; I mean you do get to see the superstar, and many other ones." She mused. Her voice so soothing and calm it making me feel safe. "I mean I don't like him, clearly since I still think he cheated on you, but I hate to see you upset, and when you were with him a smile was planted on that face every time he came home."

My face turned red, my mind going back to those small times when he came home, and how happy I was. "Who says I am not happy now?" I turned to see her face, her mouth once again open as if I asked a dumb question.

"I hope your lying about that." She smacked my arm. "You have been miserable, face it once your eyes hit his you know you will be running back to him."

Sam is a very open person; she didn't care whether or not you were going to get insulted she told you how it was.

"You don't know that." I laughed hitting her back. "I have to be around him that's all, I mean yeah when I see him I'm going to want to run back into his arms, but I can't. He cannot be around me, er well yeah he cannot be around me simple as that." I stammered still not fully realizing that I was only allowed to look at him and that was it.

"You think he is going to follow that?" she joked handing me a shot of whisky "He is the one person I know that will bend the rules to get what he wants, and if he wants you he will get you."

"Thank you for making me sound like a piece of meat. First Matt was telling me that he isn't going to follow the rules and now you, come on Jeff might be a rebel but if he likes his job, which he does, he will go by the rules." My voice hushed her up as I spoke, not letting her interrupt me anymore.

"I know, but who says you're going to go by the rules?" Sam looked at me with a crooked smile. The inside of me was screaming, but I stared at her with a calm face.

"You should know me better then that." I smirked taking the last shot of whisky.

"I do, that why I say this." She laughed leaning on the bar.

"I am doing this to see him, I have to. For once I am admitting that you are right so don't get too hot headed please." I laughed looking into the empty shot glass. The barmaid's expression turned from sympathy to happy.

"What, me right for once? No not me at all." Sarcastic remarks were all that came from her.

A few minutes later Matt walked out of the office, his back hair slicked back in a ponytail, his hat on so fans wouldn't bombard him. There was something different about him though, a certain glow was on him as he walked away from my boss, and Lil had the same glow. Sam's mouth dropped, her hand grabbing my arm, her and my mind working at the same time.

"You are a sick bastard!" I yelled at Matt pushing him behind me. I looked at Lil, her face glowing, a smile planted on her face from ear to ear.

"So did Matt explain to you everything?" I asked trying my hardest not to freak out as much as I would have liked to. The one thing I told Matt was to not touch my boss, and what does he do, he goes and touches my boss.

Lil snapped out form her trance looking at me with a dreamy smile "Yes he has explained everything, and while I am not happy about it, cause I am going to be losing business." She paused moving from her boss mode into mother mode. "Aussie your happiness is most important, and if seeing Jeff and doing this ridiculous job is going to make you back into the girl I had here a couple of months ago then I have no choice. You better come back a changed girl do you hear me?"

I nodded giving her a hug "Thank you" I whispered, feeling her grip tighten. She drew back looking at me with sad eyes,

"I guess I have to start watching wrestling now huh?" she joked, kissing me on the cheek, and glancing at Matt once more. I looked seeing that the glow never left him.

"I can't believe you man." I shook my head. "I am so disappointed in you"

Matt stepped out of his trance staring me down "What? A guy got to do what a guy got to do" he laughed wrapping an arm around my waist.

Sam's eyes glazed over with tears as she looked at me one more time. "All I am saying is you better take care of her Matt, you and Maria is that clear?" her voice held a certain harshness to it. "I know Maria will protect her with her life, but I am still iffy on you buddy."

The Hardy boy grimaced pretending to feel hurt "I will let no harm come to her, I know my brother and he would not let anyone lay a finger on her, as for me I will rip out eyes if they even look at her, how is that?" he laughed

Sam was not pleased by the remark but I read her mind like a book, and she was letting it go for now. "Ok, but one wrong move and something happens, I will make sure you will have no little baby Hardy running around, do I make myself clear? Oh an another thing you touch her-"

"Sam!" I stopped her in mid sentence. She glared at me in the corner of her eye, she was not a happy campier for me leaving.

"I am warning you Hardy" she spat pointing a finger at him, their gazes held for a few moments before I grabbed Sam kissing her good bye. The barmaid grabbed my arm bringing me to the back.

"I don't trust him, and you better call me or Lil everyday do you hear me?" she scolded me, giving me instructions like a small child going off to school.

"Yes mom I will." I laughed hugging her once more. "He will take care of me I assure you that."

"Kel, lets get a move on, I wanna get back so I can pack you up. We can come back later if you want." Matt yelled over to us.

"Be careful, and please call me!" Sam called out to me, as Matt dragged me out from the bar. As soon as we stepped back into the real world, Matt got a piece of my mind.

"What did I tell you?"

"Not to touch your boss?"

"Right and what did you do?" I stared him down getting all the information out of him.

"I slept with your boss in her office." He backed down away from my anger, which was a good choice.

"You- you what! You slept with her?" A beast seemed to come from my body. The Hardy moved back giving me space.

"She wasn't giving in, so I went on my alternative." He tried to defend himself. My face turned red, the sight and thought of my boss and one of my best friends. It made me feel embarrassed and sad deep inside of me.

"Ok I get that but sleep with her? I thought you were just being touchy with her!" I started to shout walking away from him.

"Kel!" he called running after me, taking hold of my arm, forcing my eyes to his. "Look, I didn't think you would gave gotten upset sorry." He apologized releasing the grip on my arm.

"Matt, listen I don't want to talk about it at the moment, please just drop it. It is weird enough for me to be thinking that seriously." My head started to hurt from everything, I just wanted to get back home and not think, but that was going to be hard since Matt was going to hound me to pack.

The thought of me leaving the next day started to make me sad. I felt as if I was abandoning everyone and leaving just to see him, but everyone seemed to understand. Jeff's picture kept coming into my head the whole night up until Matt threw my two duffle bags in front of the door.

"There done, anything else?" his voice came into my ear breaking my train of thought.

"What?" I asked

"Anything else we need to do before we leave?" he asked plopping himself up next to me on the couch. I shook my head digging my face into my knee, a few tears trickling down my cheeks.

"I am kinda of scared, not gunna lie." I tried to make my tears into laughter, making a joke out of the situation. Matt quickly pulled me into his arms as I sat there and cried for the rest of the night.

"Shh, don't worry, your gunna have me and Maria, and even Shannon will be there sometimes" his voice whispered over and over again until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am getting reviews on how people like this Woot nanny this makes me happy. Ok I am only updating because I love you guys. After this I have to go over my story and revise it a bit..Well this is chapter 6 I am warning you it can get very winded and long but it will get good. Actually when I was writing these next chapters up untill when she see's jeff I get all excited for her to finally see him...it was bad.**

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram**- **You made me laugh the most! Thank you soo much! As for all my other people I love you! Thank!**

**I DO NOT OWN Jeff, or Matt or any other wrestler. I wish I did..it would make Kuro a very Happy girl! I do Own Kellie!  
**

* * *

It was now down to the last hours that I had in New York City until I come back for a show. Matt was up before me making sure everything was on track. First we were going to go to his home in Cameron then out to California to meet up with the rest of the crew. My heart was in my chest the whole flight all the way down. I was getting closer and closer to him, and with every mile I felt him near. Matt tried to calm me down every time I looked upset or nervous. He would grab my hand whisper into my ear that everything was going to be ok, but I knew better. Just one look into his eyes and I would come down crashing like the Berlin wall. Everything would change once he would meet my gaze, and all I did was thank goodness that he was not going to be home when I was there. That's all I would need, him being at the house and not know what's going on.

"Seriously, you have got to stop the whole tapping of the feet your driving me nuts." Matt disturbed me, turning my eyes to his from the plane window.

"I can't help it; I mean I don't know what to think or how to act or anything!"

"Just chill please, you're not going to be seeing him till tomorrow, so just chill until then, because you're driving me insane."

"Well sorry…" I muttered under my breath. Matt handed me my I pod.

"Listen to some music; I know that calms you down." His voice sounding impatient with me. I stuck my tongue out at him, making him smirk before rolling back to sleep.

"Jerk." I murmured, putting the green bud into my ear, my favorite playlist was on as soon as it turned on. Slowly the music took held of me, as I closed my eyes listing to the Beatles.

"_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm  
Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di"_

As I slept the visions of Jeff started to come into my mind, his voice singing to me the song on my I pod. Every time he came home to surprise me he would ninja his way into my apartment, wrap his arms around my waist and sing to me _I've Just seen a Face _or _All My Loving._ It was from my favorite band The Beatles and my favorite movie _Across the Universe. _The small things would remind me of him, meaning everything that I had in my life the past three years always remind me of him.

Soon enough I felt a jolt on my arm, waking me up. I looked up at the Hardy. "Is it time to go?" I asked slowly getting up from my seat, grabbing my things, and walking out to the airport. We quickly grabbed our bags and met Matt and Jeff's father Gil by the door. He quickly greeted me like he always did, it was like nothing happened between me and Jeff, and I was here on a visit. Matt explained everything to him on the drive home since Jeff only told him that we broke up. It was still weird to know that he was there for me still.

We talked on the way back to Matt's house and Gil even stayed for dinner. It was nice being around them both again. Their southern accents taking me back, soothing me as they spoke. I started to feel happy once more, but it soon ended when Gil brought up his younger son.

"So, Kellie you're here to get back my son?" he asked, his voice sounding husky, and older. It was like seeing Matt when he is his fathers' age. My smile faded quickly, taking a sip of ice tea, wanting to avoid the question. Matt answered for me.

"She is going to be contracted in WWE." He said patting me on the back. Gil looked at me with a confused face as Matt continued. "Our little Kel here is going to be Randy Orton's valet, because of that bet we told you about."

Gil's face turned white as he looked at me then his son. "Really?" he asked grabbing the glass of tea. "Jeff, is going to be very angry…seeing you again is one thing, but seeing you again with a different guy is going to just about kill him."

"Yeah, that was the whole point to the bet. Randy wanted us to break up so he could torture Jeff by having me, plus Vince wants me there as well making everything all fucked up…excuse my language." I chimed in, grabbing my plate and starting the dishes.

Gil grabbed my hands finishing off what I started. Matt stared down at the table.

"There is nothing you can do?" his father asked looking over at me. Matt shook his head and so did I. There must have been something I could have done, but I chose not to._  
_"Well she did have the option of not breaking up with him in the first place." Matt interrupted giving me s slight cold expression. His father shot him a cold stare from the sink.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, you don't say that to young women, I have taught you better then that." Gil raised his voice. Matt backed down looking at me with puppy eyes, and a pout to go with it.

"Yes sir." He whispered, as I bit my tongue holding in every bit of laughter, Matt and Jeff were a huge daddy's boy since that's all they had growing up it was so cute to be here when I was with Jeff. I learned so much about their life here, and how their ring life was not that different.

"So Kel, do you think there is a positive side to this whole thing?" Gil asked, finishing up the dishing, and drying his hands. Matt looked over to me with a smirk. It was scary to how much he was like his father.

I laughed shaking my head hearing his fathers words, "I love the positive aspect, but what good can come from this?"

Matt sneered, as his father laughed "You're getting to see my son, be happy about that." He smiled, putting away the remaining dishes. "Please don't look so down Kel, something good will come out from it, as for now I have to take my leave, I need to wake up early tomorrow" Gil stretched with a yawn. His son nodded walking over to the door to let his father out. Gil hugged and kissed my cheek goodbye before whispering

"Don't look so down please, you and my son are worth the fight, I know him, and once your eyes lock things will all be ok." His voice holding the certain tone that Jeff has to calm me down when I get upset. All I could do was smile as he left. Matt quickly came to my side sitting down next to me.

For some reason after hearing that I wanted to break down and cry, but I held it all in. "Am I going to be staying in his room?" I asked turning my face so my head rested on my shoulder. He gave me a cocky smile.

"Unless you don't want to…" he implied moving to where my bags were. I shook my head with a smile.

"Yeah I wanna stay there…makes me feel kinda closer to him in a sick twisted weird stalkers way" I laughed getting up from my seat, following Matt to the room I spent so many nights in.

The room greeted me, engulfing me into the splattered painted walls that he painted. The starry night painted on one wall, some abstract art he did on another, and all poems, and lyrics written on the white wall in lime green, black, and royal purple. All my favorite colors. Guitars hung across the walls lining the room with a musical atmosphere, and my favorite part was the ceiling; it was painted with the moon and stars, which to courtesy of me I did. He let me finally do something in his room when I started going out with him. It was kinda of like a gesture of cheering me up after I was ripped from head to toe by Shannon when I first met him.

Matt threw my things on the black covered bed, a small grunt coming from him. His eyes followed mine roaming the area around us.

"You sure you want to stay in here? I mean I don't want you coming into my room crying your eyes out cause you can't stand being in here." He started to joke. "But I wouldn't mind that anyway, you in my bed I mean."

My lips curled into a disgusted look, as I smacked him on the shoulder, knowing well in my mind he was joking around with me.

"Ok, ok I was just joking, but not about the bed part." He started again. I gave him one more look before he backed out of the room. "Ok I get the hint you don't want to be sloppy seconds to your boss"

I threw a pillow at his face as he back away from the room laughing. Matt was such a perv at sometimes and it made me mad, but it was part of what makes Matt Hardy so special in my life.

"Jerk..." I muttered before grabbing out a tank and sweatpants. Quickly I took a shower, and as I walked back into the room, Jeff's scent filled my nose, and all I could feel was the prickling sensation of wanting to cry, but I held it in. "Dammit Jeff." I whispered getting dressed.

Sleep was all I could think of, as I slid under the sheets smelling, and feeling him as if was right next to me. I will admit it was hard to sleep there for the night, but I had to get over it. Soon I knew I would see him, and just that made my stomach ball into knots. I knew Matt would be there by the side all the time, and even Maria would never let me leave her sight. It was like so no matter what I was watched over. I wondered if everyone was rooting for me or something to get him back and beat Randy's game. Man, this was becoming more of a soap opera every time I really started to think about it.

My eyes slid closed and sleep. All I could do was feel the sensation of water as I finally closed them. Jeff and Matt's voice rang through my ears as the DVD was on in the room.

"I love you Jeff…" I murmured before sliding deeper into the covers and falling asleep.

I slept through most of the night, but my dreams were the ones that were fucking it up for me. Flashback to when me and him would go crazy, go out drinking, him in the hotel room with his band writing songs and taking pictures. I wanted all that back again, I wanted him to joke around with me going on one knee and singing his song as one of the band mates or Matt played the guitar with a dumb melody.

Sleeping in his bed, being in his room, just brought out every memory that I ever had with him, but there was one dream that I remembered. This one dream that made me wake up at three in the morning.

_"Jeffery Nero Hardy, where in the world are you taking me?" I asked impatient. My eyes were covered in a blindfold and all I could feel was Jeff's hand as he held mine tight holding them in place so I wouldn't dare to touch the blindfold. _

_"No, you will see when we get there." The accent lively as he spoke, his grip on my hand tighter. A pout formed on my face, which he didn't seem to care for. "Don't give me that look Kel." _

_"Well if you don't take these off I promises you that you will not like this side of me." I gritted between my teeth, digging my fingernail into his hand. I didn't even hear him wince in pain or anything. Jeff laughed wiggling out of my grip._

_"Well, too bad because we are here…" he spoke taking the blindfold off my face. Clearly I knew where we were, I was just shocked that of all places he would bring me here; the Tobacco warehouse where he first asked me to be his. _

_"Classy, but what are we going to be doing here?" I asked sarcastically, my Australian accent still somewhat heavy. A smile creped on his face hearing my voice. He grabbed my hand leading me through the open clearing where a small round table with folding chairs, an Ipod radio, and boxes of Pizza and soda all laid out. _

_I couldn't help but to laugh on how typical this was for a Hardy. No big fancy restaurants or anything. Just pizza, the beautiful moonlight, small candles that were laid on the table, and my favorite part, the City skyline. His hands glided over my side, his fingers entwining themselves in the soft red ribbon laces of the corset I wore. He brought his lips to my neck brushing them ever so lightly sending a chill up my spine. _

_"Lead the way Hardy." I laughed reaching for his hand, as he took me to the small table. I smiled putting on my Ipod, turning to Down from Blink 182. We ate, silently a few comments and conversations here and there. It was like we didn't have to say much of anything to be comfortable around each other; To want to be near each other. _

_Soon dinner was over, and he held my hand once more leading me to the place I recognized the most; The wall where he first asked me out. He brought his lips to my ears softly singing words that made no sense making me laugh. Finally I grabbed his face, forcing his green eyes to mine, and without saying a word I made him follow me, down the ledge to where the water and surface met. I started to hum a melody and Jeff followed with me humming a harmony. He grabbed my hand jerking my body towards him with a jolt and kissed me biting my lip ring, holding onto the kiss. I broke it giggling as he smiled whispering_

_"Heroin…"_

With a jolt I woke up, cold sweat dripping my body. "I hate dreams…" I muttered lying back down on the pillow, and then to the flashing red light that read 3:30. "Fuck…I need to bake or something."

When I get stressed baking is the only thing that calms me down, and it would be something to help me get back to sleep, because for the hell of it that was the one thing I did need.

Quickly and quietly I walked down the stairs grabbing a small pan deciding to make a huge cookie cake. It wasn't until halfway through the stirring, Matt turned on the light staring at me with a confused expression.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with this?" he asked moving slow and dazed to the counter staring at the mixture in the bowl. "Sugar?" he asked me, and I responded with a nod. "I know why you're doing this, now what's wrong?"

I wanted to tell him about my dream and how I keep having dreams and thinking about Jeff and all, but it didn't seem fair to him that he had to sit there and take it. "Nothing, you know why I am stressed out love." I nodded pouring the lumpy sugar mixture into the pan, and popped it into the oven. Matt could see right through my lies.

"Kel, don't make me guess please it is too early for that." He yawned resting his head on his hands. I brought my head down to his level looking into his eyes. "So your going to see him in a couple of hours, who cares, it's not like your going to start crying once you see him"

With a smack across his arm, Matt jumped off the seat, but went back to his position. "It is true." He yawned. "I mean I have babied you enough now, calm down and you will be ok. You have spent five months without him a couple of more hours you will be fine."

I smacked him once again; he face looked up at mine and sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry. It's just too early and you should know how I get when I am cranky." He shook his head "By the way a fat kid knows when cookies are done, and they are done."

"You're not fat, you're built." I reminded him walking over to the oven, pulling out the cookie cake. His eyes immediately opened wider smelling the baked good.

"No Matt, no…" he whispered to himself. "No!"

I laughed turning the oven off, I thought about bringing the cookie with me but I decided to leave it for their father.

_"You're baking right darlin?" his voice whispered in my mind._

_"Well, I'm stressed…I needed to do something to keep me from worrying about your sorry ass." My voice rang in my head. It was just the voices that I heard and nothing more._

_"Don't worry darlin, please don't I am fine, the doc said my back will be fine by the end of the week." His voice pleaded._

_"Yeah you say that now, but as soon as you come home you're going to be crying to me." I laughed._

_"Look babe I have to go, listen I'll be home soon. I love you." Jeff reassured me._

_"I love you too." I sighed._

"Kel!" Matt's voice brought me back once more. "You have to stop zoning out man." he looked at the cookie once more.

"Matt…can I stay with you for the night?" I asked. I didn't feel like having another trip down memory lane if I slept in Jeff's bed.

"Yes, I guess so, I knew letting you stay there was a bad idea." He murmured. I followed Matt up the stairs into his own small bedroom and crashed in his bed. Matt curled up next to me, his arm around my waist protectively once more. Instantly I went to sleep, and for once no dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Jeff or any other wrestler. As I wish I did! Oh man do I wish. Yes this chapter is a bit long but this is for my people who can't wait too see Jeff and Kel finally meet. I do own Kellie!**

**For the people who review I love you all! I hope you like this chapter!**

"Lazy ass, we have to get going in an hour, Maria just called and everyone is getting on the plane. You're staying with her in a room and I am bunking with my brother." Matt's voice demanded, throwing the covers off my body. Slowly I looked up at him and growled deep in my throat.

"Fine…" I grumbled clicking my tongue ring with impatience. I ran into the shower taking about ten minutes and yawned looking into the steamed up mirror, studding my reflection: Chestnut brown wavy hair down my shoulders with a curtain of black underneath, grey eyes that Jeff always told me looked like ice. I stuck my tongue out looking at the multicolor ball that rested on my tongue, and flicked the black metal hoop that was pierced in my lip. I brushed my side bang away from my face, as my olive skin glowed underneath the florescent bulbs.

I let the towel fall down to my back showing off my new tattoo on my shoulders: Small black angel wings, one on each blade. They still hurt like hell after a month, but that wasn't my only new one. For the sake of it I had Shannon draw me Jack Skellington headshot with crossbones in the background. He made it cute with a bunch of Tim Burton designs to go all around it. It was still fresh and scabbed but it looked so awesome with the pink and purple background. It was small and simple, but just the way I like it.

I lifted my hair up tracing the music notes on my neck, then to the green outlined star behind my ear. It reminded me when Jeff and Matt came with me for the one on my neck. It was a peace offering between Shannon and me that I let him do it. It made him feel special. It was my first tattoo and I had him do it. Ever since then he is worse at protecting me then Matt and Maria are combined.

"Yo! You almost ready?" Matt banged on the door, and opened it. I jumped quickly covering myself with the towel staring at him.

"Do you mind?" I raised my voice. Matt's face turned red as he turned away walking out from the bathroom. "How did you even get in here?" I asked closing the door, getting dressed in my ripped paint splattered jeans and tie dye tank.

"Do you think I do not know how to get into my house, locked or not?" he laughed, his face still red when I came out brushing my hair, pushing my bangs from my face and putting my trucker hat on. I fixed my nose ring, and grabbed my black zipped up LOVE hoddie.

"You're a pig." I whispered grabbing my shoes and bags. "We off?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the bed. He looked over to me with a nod.

"You ready for this? We are going straight there and straight to the hotel, then I have to get you too Vinnie Mac." he sighed holding his hand out for me.

With a deep breath I put my sunglasses on, grabbed my bags, swung them over my shoulder, and held Matt's hand in my other. My heart wouldn't stop beating fast the whole ride to the airport. No matter how much Matt tried to comfort me it wasn't working. I knew it was a matter of hours now that separated us.

As we got on the plane the feeling of becoming closer started to come back. Instantly I fell asleep resting my head on Matt. His hands trailed up and down my shoulder, as I listened to the movie through his earphones.

"Only hours…" I whispered.

"Maria!" I yelled coming from the escalator, getting out of my tired trance from the plane seeing my caramel haired, pouted lip friend. Her grey-green eyes perked up, almost throwing her coffee on the floor from excitement.

"Kellie bear!" she called out grabbing me into an everlasting bear hug. She is too strong for her own good. Matt rolled his eyes at us.

"Can you do this outside or something because you guys are One: going to cause some type of media play, Two: You look like lesbians, and Three: I am very tired and we have a show to do tomorrow night and I have to bring Kel to meet Mac man." He sighed, pulling Maria from my arms into a hug. The diva smiled grabbing my hand and bags, walking out into the sunny city of San Diego.

"So, what has been going on with him?" my curiosity got the best of me. Maria has been around Jeff the longest, and I needed to be updated.

"What am I your spy?" she laughed putting our bags into the trunk of the cab. We all filled in the back, as Maria told the driver our destination. "He is cranky, and now since Randy knows your going to be here he is almost flaunting it in his face" she sighed twirling a curl between her fingers. "Also Mac has been getting ready for your arrival, your storyline is came up with and let's just say I am not proud of the things I had to do to get the information."

"Since you're the best friend person in the world I know I won't have to put on my Australian accent to get that information from you right?" I pleaded my friend, batting my eyes in her face. Matt scoffed at my efforts. The diva laughed shaking her head.

"You're going to be introduced as Randy's valet. You're going to be resistant towards him at first cause you're going to be known as bet girl. Every fight he is at your going to try and boo, and be mean. As time goes by you're going to fall for him, because…you're actually going to be fighting. Then that's when the romance comes into play and he is going to save you. Pretty much a love triangle is going to happen soon, but because of a surprise that I know, and I only know in the end you're going to be on Randy's side." Maria spat out fast and in one breath.

My mouth dropped open from the words: fighting, relationship, saving, love triangle. "Anything else?" I asked. Maria looked at me then Matt looking for approval in his eyes whether to go on or not. Matt shrugged his shoulders looking back out the window.

"Well you're going to be brought out handcuffed to Randy on the first night…after that your gunna be tied by a silk scarf until you start to fall for him, but that is subject to change." She sped through the words. "Jeff found this out, and let's say he is not happy about any of it."

"Handcuffed?" I grimaced trying not to let my anger out. I had to do this if it meant seeing him once again, and him keeping his job, I was willing to do anything. The good thing was that I didn't have to act the first month or so.

"Wow, you took that better than I expected." She giggled walking out of the cab. Matt grabbed both of our things as the three of us walked into the hotel. The Hardy got his room key, and Maria gave me mine.

"Ya wanna come by?" he asked me. "Jeff just called looking for me so I know he is here, and since tomorrow is the show we have the rest of the night off, so your call, you ready to see him?"

My heart skipped a beat looking at my friend then to Matt and shook my head. "Later I mean if everyone goes out I'll see him then." I gulped. I was only a few feet away from him, and I wasn't hopping on the chance to go for it.

"Well Punk is out with all the rest of the roster checking out what's around so I'll stay with you Kellie bear." Maria linked arms with me. Matt shrugged

"Well your room is right down the hall so I'll follow you anyway." He sighed. The walk to the room was silent, with only a few comments in between. Maria opened the door to our room, as Matt threw my stuff on the bed. "Last chance." He smiled before walking down three doors.

The door opened, and out came the youngest Hardy stumbling on his brother. I jumped in the room hearing brother and brother interact.

"Who are you talking too?" Jeff asked a bit sleepy, but still aware.

"Maria and her roommate. She is bunking with the new diva." Matt laughed taking a hold on his brother. I popped my head out from the doorway, throwing my sunglasses on and my hat. Jeff came into my vision: shirtless, with sweatpants. His hair went from being at the nape of his neck to just touching his shoulders. He changed color once again. The blue was faint but still, but the blood red dominated with purple, and blue mixed underneath his natural dirty blond hair. His roots were peeking out on the top.

My stomach turned seeing him. Maria pulled me in seeing Jeff walk to the door: His shadow dominating the entrance as I sat next to her feet hidden behind the door.

"Do you know when she is coming?" he asked her in almost a calm plead if that was possible. Maria gulped hard shaking her head, lying to the rainbow warrior.

"I mean it should be today, but otherwise then that I don't know. Maybe Randy might be getting her or Vince to go over her contract." She continued. I could tell she didn't have the heart to open the door and show me to him. She knew it would kill me and him.

"Maria, call me when she gets in please?" he asked the diva before turning and leaving. The shadow left the doorway.

"Well, please don't make me do that again." She breathed closing the door. I looked up at her with a smile.

"Thank you" I mouthed getting up. Ria breathed deep moving to the bed.

"You know you're going to have to see him soon, I mean you can't just run and hide from him all the time." She patted me on the back. I didn't want to admit it but she was right. He was right there in front of my face and all I could do was hide. How pathetic can I really be?

Maria's phone started to vibrate, as I started to unpack at least something decent for the night time activities. With one quick glance Maria started to bite her nails as I heard her on the phone

"Yes…yes…ok…yes she is right here I'll bring her. Ok Steph." She looked at her nails biting them once more. I knew she was nervous at something; she always bit her nails when she is nervous. When she finally hung up, a guilty smile crept on her face.

"I have to bring you down to the café downstairs." She sighed laying down on the bed. "Do you want me to check if the coast is clear and then go?"

I laughed grabbing my disguise of a hat and glasses "Go for it loves."

Maria smiled with a bite of her lip and ran outside the door.

"Jeff is no where in sight." She ordered grabbing my hand. It was too good to be true, when finally the warrior came out. I felt his body behind mine. It was almost like a sixth sense.

"Look who is here." His voice ringing in my ears as he spoke. It was not a dream. This was really him, finally Jeff was near me, but I couldn't do or say anything. "You're the new diva?" he asked. I knew that voice. It was the _I'm Jeff Hardy and you look hot_ voice. The same voice that got me all those long years ago. He had no idea it was me, and Maria passed a snicker.

"I thought you were trying to get your old boo back." She laughed holding my shoulders. He scoffed putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You have a name?" he continued trying to pull me to his face. Maria pushed my body in front of her.

"Her name is Katrina." She thought of the first name that came to her mind that started with a "K". I suppressed a laugh shaking my head, narrowing my eyes to her. Maria stared at me then looked back at Jeff. "Jeff, it's not Kel, so stop hitting on everything that looks like her." She said, her voice stern, holding some power.

The Hardy boys scent filled my nose, making the prickling sensation come back into my eyes. I never cried so much in my life, but seeing him just made me want to cry. His grip released from my shoulder, as we walked away; His shadow leaving our bodies as we walked further away from him.

"Katrina?" I asked, as we got into the elevator. Maria chuckled pushing the button to the first floor.

"Sorry, only name that came to my mind." She sighed biting her bottom lip. "Ok so here is the deal, Vince and Steph are going to be there. They are going to go over the contract and your storyline. You sign and they welcome you. Tomorrow you will come with us to the arena and you know Matt will be there, and me. I'll introduce you to everyone you haven't met." She started to get excited, her nails digging into my arm. I winced pulling away from her.

"Calm down Ria" I laughed rubbing the soar marks on my arm. "I know you're excited but come on do you think I really am? I mean you're not the one in handcuffs!" I rolled my eyes. Being in handcuff was something I liked, but with someone else, and in other circumstances.

"Sorry, I'm just letting you know. It really isn't that bad. I mean Randy, yeah he is a hard ass but sometimes he is nice. Don't let the hard shell fool you." She smirked linking her arm with mine. "Come on, sooner you do this sooner we get to go shopping and hang out with Matt and everyone."

Once we reached the café; Vince, and Steph rose from the booth, quickly grasping my hand both introducing themselves. At that single moment, everything was become reality. I was soon going to become a valet for Randy, and my world was going to be turned upside down. Could things get any worse then how they were? I think not.

"So, Miss Liddell how are you. I hope everything is well?" Vince started out.

"Dad lets just get to this and go. I promised some of the roster to go with them out." His daughter sighed taking out the sheets of paper that I assumed was my new contract. Vince started at his daughter with a disgust grin, but quickly grabbed a pen from his pocket. Maria left me to go back to the room, and told me to call her once I got back.

"Well Miss Liddell," he started out again before the interruption from his daughter.

"Please call me Kellie or Kel, Miss Makes me sound wounded or my mother." I laughed a bit. Both of them nodded.

"Ok, Kellie here is the contract. You will be going to training at some point to learn how to fight. It isn't a very long contract because I know what you must be feeling right now betrayed and many other things. I get it not many people would want to be Randy's valet so yeah. It was never my idea by the way to drug you or any of that. Lets just say he was suspended for some time, pulling off something like that." He started off, folding his hands across his chest. His daughter rolled her eyes handing me the pen.

For the next half hour, they explained my contract in depth, and what I would be getting. I mean I was getting paid well, and a bunch of bullshit, so I couldn't complain with that, but once they got to my story line my brave fake smile disappeared into a frown. It was like they read my mind on how I felt, and I think even Stephanie felt bad for me. Everything Maria told me they regurgitated, so I was just acting shocked and everything. Finally the part I waited for the most.

"And last but not least, Jeff Hardy. Knowing that you even did this shows that you still have feelings for him." Vince rubbed his temples, looking as if he not wanted to go on. "You will have no physical contact with him, or anything else. Obviously we can't forbid you to actually see him or talk to him, but other wise then that is out of the question. Talking is even pushing it much. This was all part of the bet, and now that I have you and the story line is out we are going to see how it plays." He paused but went on "Randy's bet was that if he won you would be his valet, and not to talk to Jeff, or be physical with him. The talking part can't be helped sometimes, but try to avoid it. If Randy sees I really don't want him complaining to me. It is very bothersome sometimes to hear this petty stuff, so just try and avoid all causes."

My heart lurched into my stomach when I realized he was not finished. Stephanie sighed folding her arms across her chest seeing HHH coming into the café looking for her. Vince stared her down making her sit until they were finished.

"Kel, I am not really a bad person, but I do like to keep my family here happy, and I just want you to be happy as much as you can be. Jeff has been a cranky son of a bitch so I am guess you guys have broken up. Unfortunately rumors travel very fast in this industry, so if you want to survive make sure no one gets any gossip. So you have read it over?" he asked finally stopping.

I stared up at him, then to the paper. My mind was screaming at me not to do this. To just go and run as fast as I can, but that would mean Jeff possibly losing his job and in my mind I couldn't have that. With one more glance up at the father daughter pair I nodded, quickly grabbing the pen and scribbling my name at the bottom. It almost felt like I was selling my soul to the devil.

"Well Miss Liddell welcome to the WWE Raw." He smiled shaking my hand. I put on my best fake smile and took Stephanie's hand as well. Instantly I took my phone calling Maria to come get me. For some reason my heart was beating so fast so when she answered the phone stuttering was all I could do.

Maria came down as quick as she could bringing me to the room. That's when all my tears fell; my tears of frustration, hurt and anger bottle up into one, making me fall asleep for some time.

_Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, this is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, (get gone)_

Matt's ring tone woke me up. I looked over to the clock seeing 7:00pm in my view. "Shit how long was I asleep?" I asked Matt answering his call. I heard him laugh on the other end.

"The sleeping beauty is awake huh?"

"Yeah, I am so where is Maria?" I asked my patience wearing very thin. In the background Maria's voice rang with laughter. Jeff must have been somewhat drinking and in a happy stoop.

"We are going out baby girl, so get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. Jeff is at the moment trying to get information from Maria." He sighed. I could tell Matt was not drinking. He must have been saving that for the club or bar.

"Ok, fine just keep me away from Jeff, that's all I need is Randy seeing us looking at each other and go crazy." I sighed rubbing my head. I eyed the outfit I took out to wear. Nothing special, but good enough for a bar or a club: Black cargo pants, resting on my hips, and aqua lace bra with a black racer back vest that showed off the bra a bit, and cut off right above my navel. It was something I usually wore at the bar but in red.

We said our goodbyes and I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I grabbed my converse as Maria walked in wearing a cute leopard tank, and black stretch jeans. She turned around modeling off her outfit.

"Cute babe, very cute." I laughed lacing up my shoes. She smiled noticing my outfit, and my curled pined up and down hair.

"Someone is looking very sexy." she giggled.

"Well if I am going to be one of you, might as well dress like one." I smirked putting on clear gloss, and black eyeliner.

"Oh one more thing." Maria jumped up putting a small white and purple orchid in my curl next to my ear. "It's pretty." She smirked grabbing my hand.

"Ok, ok I am going." I laughed grabbing my bag and out the door.

"So this is Kellie?" A mans voice captured my attention, making me want to jump out of my skin. I knew who it was, and it didn't take me that long to figure out he knew who I was.

"Hi…" I couldn't form any other words. Maria turned my body so I was face to face with the Legend Killer. "I can see you heard I was here." I started to make no sense what so ever. Randy just smiled backing me against a wall. His scent of Ax and body wash filled my nose almost burning it. I will admit the collar shirt just fit him right, as well as the jeans, but I had to let his cuteness go away from my mind.

"Yes, I have, and I wanted to be the first to say Welcome, and sorry for everything I put you through. If you want to talk or anything here is my room." He whispered in my ear, making my body tense up more under his.

"I'm going to say this and only this. I dislike you. You made my life a living hell, and I will try my hardest to make sure you don't bring me down or anything." I whispered back trying not to let my anger get the better of me. Randy was cute and all, but that fled my mind as soon as I think about what he did to me and Jeff.

"Believe me darlin, I might actually like that." A corner of his mouth was brought up into a smile. I could actually see why girls would swoon over him now. He was sitting there flirting with me, and all I wanted to do was hurt him so bad.

"Kellie?" another voice came in. A familiar southern accent that I only heard in my dreams, in my mind, and from the phone. My head jerked to the youngest Hardy boy finally staring at me. Those green orbs staring into mine making a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I nodded seeing his eyes go wider. His expression was calm, but his mouth hung open to say something but nothing came out.

The multi-colored hair brought back into a small ponytail in the back, a black hoop in the middle of his lip and his long black shirt with his jeans. For the first time in awhile I saw him smile, he was still shocked but smiled. Seeing him like that, in this awkward position on the wall being hit on by Randy made me want to run into his arms and maul his face.

"Hey…" I said calmly. The feeling of wanting to die came into my system. Five months passed and when I finally saw him, I couldn't even be near him. Randy growled, but only I heard it. He looked to the Hardy whose face was still in shock.

"You want something Hardy?" he asked moving away from me. Quickly I ran to Maria who grabbed my arm and started to walk. I left him with Randy and I felt horrible.

"Maria…lets go please, quick, now please." I was rambling not making any sense. Maria took my gesture as a lets get the fuck out of here quick. My feet ran as fast as I could get away from him. The looks on Jeff's face still imprinted in my mind making me want to run up and kiss him. It took everything in me not to; to just walk away and not look back.

Matt looked at me and with one glance he knew what happened "He saw you didn't he?" he asked me. Maria nodded for me; my body was in too much shock to comprehend what just happened. He was right next to me and I didn't do anything about it.

"Randy was hitting on her and pretty much backed her onto the wall when Jeff called out her name." the caramel haired dive pushed me along into the car.

"His stare…" I managed to say looking at Matt who bit his lip

"Don't look at me, he is your boy toy not mine." Maria laughed at his comment grabbing onto my arm.

"Well you have a piece of him with you at the moment."

I shot her a look, moving to my neck noticing the Hardy necklace he gave me when we broke up. It was the only thing I ever wore.

"I wear this Ria…" I pursued my lips together. The diva laughed pointing to the flower in my hair.

"No silly that! He was going to give you a bouquet of those when he saw you. So I stole one. He must have seen" she giggled jumping in her seat. Matt rolled his eyes at her cuteness.

"Come on we're here." He sighed getting out of the car, holding his hand out for me and his other for Maria. I closed my eyes thinking, picturing his face; it made me smile inside and gave me the courage to go in and face everyone that was soon going to become my new family.

As soon as we entered the bar, music was blasting, dimmed lights all around, and the laughter and smiles of people all around me. It was like I never left home; it felt like I was at the coyote once again. Matt's hands found my waist holding me close. Maria came behind popping her head around seeing the rest of the divas

"Girls, this is Kel!" she squealed to the rest of the divas. I remember meeting them once or twice in the bar, but I was never familiar to them. Melina smiled with a nod before turning back to the bar. Ashley stared at me, as if sizing me up for some reason. I held in my laughed and pulled away.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled shaking hands with some of the other divas. Maria jumped in as I looked around the room seeing if I could find Matt or maybe even Jeff, but to my luck the killer came and got me instead.

"I hope you diva's are being nice to the new one." He laughed grabbing my waist. I tried my best not to give into the Randy charm, but his hands were still lingering on my body. Melina laughed taking a sip of her drink; her eyes scanning me with eyes of death.

"Don't worry Randy, the princess will not be harmed, oops I'm sorry, your betting girl will not be harmed." She laughed drunkenly. Maria grabbed her drink from her hand.

"You're stopping now…" Ria knew my weakness when it came to this bet, so hearing that made me want to rip every single pretty black hair out of her head, and then make her eat it.

It was only my first few hours and already I had a diva hating me, and Randy trying to hit on me. Could anything get any worse? Matt found his way to me and Maria, his hands grabbing mine pulling me to his body.

"Excuse me where the hell do you think you are taking her?" Randy went nose to nose on the eldest Hardy. Matt smirked, his hands on my body now. I could tell his protectiveness was coming out, and when he did that it made him seem like he wanted me.

"Well, for starters she is a human and not an object." he looked over at Melina who rolled her eyes. Randy scoffed folding his arms across his chest. "Also macho man, she is not yours so stop hitting on her, she obviously doesn't like it." Matt smiled grabbing my hand, rushing me away before anyone could see.

"Thanks." I murmured sitting in a small booth in the back. He nodded looking at the door, seeing his brother walk into the bar with a happy grin. Everyone greeted him and smiled seeing for once a happy Hardy, instead of a cranky trying to be nice one.

"Look at that face, no one has seen him this happy in about three months." Matt laughed. I smiled moving my face, hoping he wouldn't see.

"Yeah I get it, it's because I'm here blah, blah, blah" I rolled my eyes leaning back on the seat. "You think I'm crazy?"

"No, you're not crazy Kel, you're in love, no matter how much you will deny it, and you are." He protested against me. I could never get a word in when Matt talked sometimes.

Time flew past, people kept on coming up to me and Matt congratulating me on making it, asking me to get Jeff's spirits up and help him, then advice on how to handle Randy. It was nice, despite the fact that everyone knew who I was and everything they seemed to welcome me with open arms.

In the corner of my eye Carlito walked up to me and Matt and handed me a drink with as smile. "Apple martini?" he smiled setting it down in front of me. The alcohol from the last drinks the other wrestlers gave me was now in my system, and when I get drunk, I get giggly and that's when my savoir Matt is suppose to save me.

I smiled looking at the drink and shook my head like a child "No more, no more." I laughed moving my hand in front of the glass. A smile rose on one side of his face holding out his hand for me to take.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked so suave and sweet. Giggling like a fool I grabbed his hand. Matt watched from the dance floor me getting up with someone that was not Jeff, Maria, or him. His eyes burned my skin as he saw me dancing and being close to Carlito. He knew how I was when I was drunk, and since I was a barmaid, pleasing guys when I dance was my specialty. The apple spitting wrestler held me up against his body, moving when I moved and everything. Soon enough Matt's stare wasn't the only one that I felt; Carlito eyes scanned my body his touch getting touchier by the second.

"Matt!" I cried seeing my savior come and scoop me up, but it wasn't Matt's arms that came around me. A stocky man with piercing blue eyes came into my view. He was strong making me even more scared. I started to flail my arms everywhere and kick. The mystery man held me tight against his body to keep me from hitting him, and anyone else.

"Calm down beautiful. He isn't going to hurt you." He repeated whispering into my ear. It reminded me of another voice. _Jeff _

"Where is he?" I asked finally stopping my rampage, hooking my arms around the stranger's neck. "Where's Jeff?" I asked looking over to Matt for some answer. My head was killing me, and Maria apparently left just a couple of seconds before my rampage.

The stranger just held me, as I felt all groggy and drunk. He spoke to someone that looked like Jeff and handed me off. I fell asleep from there. The next stranger that held me woke me up, whispering words that sounded like a song into my ear. Quietly I noticed who it was and wanted him to stay, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry…." I whispered before falling fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are great. Ok I am going to see if anyone knows who brought Kel to the room, and who helped her from Carlito. Also she was not poisoned, she is a cheep drunk sometimes…and can't hold her drinks that well! Ok I have finished up until here so it might take me a awhile to update, because even though I have my small notebook that contains all my ideas. I kinda mumbled them up. So I have to put them back together…Oh what fun **

**I do not own any of the wrestlers. I wish I did… I think anyone wishes they did**

**I do own Kellie though, because she is a hardcore bitch, and kind of like my alter Ego this chapter might suck so I warn you…**

"Come on sleepy head!" someone's voice pierced my ear. My hung over body looked up at the tattooed clad man; His accent waking me up like an annoying bug. "Kellie wake the fuck up!" he shook my body making me jump.

"What the hell man…" I yawned, fully not coming to my senses.

"Finally, you are the hardest person to wake." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"Who the hell are yo-, Shannon!" I yelled looking at my best guy friend. Matt and I are close, but when it comes to me and Shannon, we are even closer. He grabbed me into a bigger embrace once I finally realized it was him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked quickly looking at the time. My head was pounding, and the sun was too bright for my eyes. I felt like a vampire waking in the midday, that's how bad the sun was. "Note to self, no more drinking for a bit…" I laughed, getting a chuckle out of Shannon.

"Matt told me to come by…he says we needed to hang out, plus he wanted me to be near you." He punched my arm lightly. If I needed to be guarded Shannon was the right guy for the job. In his eyes I was his little sister and if any one laid a finger on me, friend or not he will not hesitate to hurt you pretty bad.

Maria quickly found her way in the room breaking Shannon and I from our little moment. "Good you're finally awake." She smiled giving Shannon a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to me. "Come on get dressed we have to go to the arena and show you around before tonight. You got the scrip right?" she asked throwing at me a pair of sweats, and a tank at me. Shannon pressed in my hand Advil and a glass of water. I really don't know what I would do without them, if I was out on my own with a hangover I would have just stayed in bed and cried for my sister the whole time.

"You are going to be ok Kel." Shannon picked me up by my arm, throwing my body into a cold shower. I screamed waking up alert and awake, a small smile fell on the bad boy's lips leaving the bathroom. With five minutes I took a shower and quickly got dressed, putting up my now very wet and curly hair. Maria rushed me out of the hotel so quick I didn't even get a chance to realize what was going on.

Matt met us down in the lobby holding out his hand for me. I grabbed eagerly, putting my sunglasses on, waiting for the bright California sun to blur my vision. Maria and Matt were by my side the whole time, the whole ride. Every step I took I was followed, and everywhere I wanted to go they were there. It was frustrating having them all around, but I knew it was meant to be.

Finally, the time came, and the one place I was dreading all day came into my view as Matt parked the car; the arena where RAW was being held. With regret in the pit of my stomach we walked in. Maria linking her arms with mine looking around, and brought me to the meeting. The entire roster sat in the small room, listing the Vince as if he was God, and we were just these little pawns on a chess board waiting for him to move us. He explained everything, introduced me, and once more me and Randy were reunited. I felt his eyes burn my skin with each glance he took. His arm wrapped around my waist, and I could feel Matt's anger build up.

Jeff came barging into the meeting late, just as I was being introduced. It was like karma was finally coming by to kick me in the ass. His stare looked right into my eyes, and I felt myself freeze, as he took a seat next to his brother and Maria.

"Look who finally came to the party," Vince sighed looking at the newest addition to the meeting. Jeff smirked, crossing his arms for the rest of the time. Vince started to explain the night: Randy was going to fight Jeff as a revenge fight since he lost the Intercontinental Champion title, but before that I was going to be introduced, and everyone was going to be reminded of my little misshapen, Jeff was going to come out, and start to fight Randy, and after that they were going to have a fight in the middle of the match, and this time Jeff was going to win. Then a bunch of other matches were going to go on. Matt was fighting someone, and even Maria was fighting that chick Melina.

I turned to look at the youngest Hardy's face after he explained each match, his expression still the same throughout the whole thing. He dismissed us soon, and that's when Matt and Maria took their spots again as guardian. Randy was the first to come up to me, and with his charm started to flirt with me. My eyes went passed his face onto the one person next to him talking to Jericho. Jeff grazed over to me looking into my eyes, as if reading my mind, pleading for him to help me. He wanted to so badly, I could tell he wants to talk to me but he couldn't.

Maria finally came to my side pushing me away from Orton who seemed pissed that I was being taken. My eyes never left Jeff's face, seeing some type of happiness in his smile. It was almost time to go, and now I was in the make-up room getting all dolled up: Black, silver, red corset, with black cargo pants which sat on the edge of my hips; my stomach sticking out, a simple silver bar in my belly ring. The lady curled my hair pinning a small rose in the corner by my ear, and put so much silver, and red glitter eye make-up making my grey eyes pop out. Bright red adorned my lips, and black combat boots on my feet. Truthfully I looked more like a Hardy girl than anything.

I walked out feeling like a completely transform person, but there was one thing I needed to put on before the show: My Jeff Hardy HB. It now hung on a simple black cord that hung at the hollow of my throat. I didn't care if it was his, that thing never left my neck. It wasn't until soon when I put it on, Jeff bumped into me.

"Oh. I'm sorry love didn't mean to do that." I laughed, a slight hint of my accent coming out. My nerves were finally getting the best of me. Jeff's southern laugh came into my ears, he must have heard it.

"Kellie…" he smiled saying my name once more. It was just as I dreamed of, and it was perfect. "You look good…" those eyes of his burning a hole right through me. That was it, I wanted him right there and then. I didn't care about this contract, or anything, I just wanted him. I could tell though beneath his eyes he wanted the same thing, but he couldn't have it.

"Thanks love, you too." It seemed appropriate to say at the moment. He laughed once more as we started to walk down the hall. My body wanted to stay with him, but I knew I had to go. We started to talk for a bit, before I started to walk away. He noticed and tried to grab my arm making me stay. I nodded and slowly I walked away, leaving him behind me once more. After that every time he saw me in the hall, I turned away, and he would be behind me wanting to talk. I had to act professional; I had to do this in order for my sanity as well as his. It killed me inside to see him like that; it killed me to see myself walking away from him. Matt found me lost wondering the halls, his expression sour when he finally caught up to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked, his eyes licking up and down my form as well.

"Like older to younger brother" I rolled my eyes feeling him still. Matt closed his gaping mouth and grabbed my arm.

"I saw Jeff, and he seems a bit happy, I take it you two talked?" he asked. A smiled fell onto place on my face. I nodded and walked right passed him. "Finally..." he laughed grabbing my hand as we walked down the hall. I just prayed to God Randy didn't see any of that. It was hard enough having to deal with Jeff, and to keep myself from jumping him, and ripping off his clothes. When it came to Randy, it was even harder. He is a jackass, when Jeff isn't as bad.

"This is where you leave me huh?" I asked looking up into Matt's face; His expressing showing the signs of not wanting to let me go. I was there, hearing the screaming fans, I was ready, hearing the announcers talk, it was time, feeling the soft lips of Matt on my cheek, and the large heavy steps of Randy putting his arm on my shoulder, waving the handcuffs in my vision.

"You going to be ready?" he asked pointing to my wrist. My stomach was now in knots, no not knots, huge elephants stampeding almost telling my body to do the same; run away and run as fast as you can. I turned to him seeing his eyes once again roaming my body, all the way down to my wrist. I could even see the indent in his lip where he bit down.

At that time I knew I had to get into character. I held out my wrist giving him a flirtatious glare, but soon it turned into a pout, and the pout turned into anger.

"I'm telling you Randy if you hurt me once, it will be the last time you ever have hands…" I threatened as he fastened the metal handcuff. Something at that moment told me told to look over my shoulder, and as soon as I did Jeff looked at me with a scowl. I turned away looking at Randy, his music right on cue. He went in front of me first almost pulling me from the gorilla position.

I did as I was told, and I used all my might, pulling and forcing myself away from the Legend Killer. His grasps tighter with each pull. I was so bad he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder all the rest of the way. He planted my feet on the ground making me stumble a bit. My ears filled with the music of cheers, and laughter. There were many Randy Orton fans, as well as non fans. Their voice overriding even Randy's as he spoke. I sat there moving away from him holding myself on the turnbuckle.

"So, you must be wondering why I have a beautiful girl handcuffed to me huh?" his voice deep, commanding, strong. "I took her from Hardy, like he took my title. He should be careful when messing with me next time. Soon enough everything of his might become mine." He laughed holding me by my waist. I started to shove myself from him moving for the best of my power that I could move. The anger started to build, and I was ready to start to fight.

"Here is Kel Bell; he laughed looking into my eyes. Those eyes soon became from blue to ice. His character was not so different from him after all. Jeff always used to tell me he was not that bad of a guy, but he was wrong.

"Kel bell?" I asked myself pushing away from him. A couple of fans whistled showing their appreciation to me and Randy. It was like being a cow sold off at a market. Lights, camera's everything was in front of my face making me go blind. Randy quickly pulled me into his arms, holding me in place, so no movement was coming from my way.

"I am here on this stage to do two things tonight." He smiled unlocking our cuffs making his way around the ring, leaving me in the middle. "And that is number one to show Hardy that I won his girl fair and square, and also he has no more chance up against me."

I wanted to throw up, but instead I stood there taking it. His hands grazed my shoulder raising my lips to his, planting a soft kiss. I shook pushing him away and slapped him with one large motion. That was not in the script, and it was not in anything else.

"I love'em feisty" he laughed shielding his true emotion of anger into laughter. I wanted to slap him once more, and I was about too, when Randy grabbed my arm, and Jeff's music came into place. Inside I was dying, I have only seen this on television and once in a while live, but I was never on the stage. Jeff ran out spearing Randy, then looking at me

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again." He whispered into Randy's microphone. The rest of the stadium cheering, chanting out his name. Randy quickly got up throwing the mic down and getting into his face.

Before Jeff could take a swing, the ref grabbed him and I pulled back Orton. His eyes quickly shifted down to my neck noticing the shiny object. His face pulled back in disgust.

"It seems we have ourselves here a little Hardy girl still." He tried to smile, but the anger was too strong. I stared at him with a dumbfound look. His hands reached my neck tracing the outline of my collar bone, chills up and down my spine, until he reached the necklace. With one swift motion he ripped it off throwing it in Jeff's face and looking back at me.

"You're mine now Kel, and not with him, and to prove it. I'll fight him tonight for the title once more." he spat, turning his attention to the extremely angry Hardy. Jeff's face turned red, after struggling from the ref's hands, his eyes almost in a pleading look, gazing down at the necklace in front of him. He rushed over to me, looking on how angry I got. He knew how angry I was, but I couldn't show it on stage. I wasn't his anymore, and it felt weird. His hands grazed my cheek, almost reaching into a kiss before Randy pulled him by the hair, slamming his face into the turnbuckle.

"I accept that challenge..." Jeff murmured wiping a slight trace of blood from his lip. My eyes felt as if they were set on fire seeing the blood form on his face. Randy laughed grasping the handcuff's once more onto my wrist. Deep down inside I was so happy, his hand touched my face, his scent filled my nose, and his lips were almost to mine. Also the fact that I didn't have to watch my ex and the jackass have to fight made me really happy.

Tears finally trickled down my face coming back into the gorilla position. Maria was there, and so were Matt and Shannon. They were waiting for me to come off, and let me back into my protective field. I needed it and wanted to be. Randy let me go, and growled walking away from my angrily. My neck felt bare not having my necklace on, I wanted it back, and I needed it back. It was the only thing I had that was his left on me.

Maria grabbed my arm linking it with hers. "It gets easier trust me." She sighed moving so I could get dressed into my sweats and tank. The diva wiped my tears away, as a thought came into my head. I needed to speak to her alone, and away from the brother and the friend.

She took me back to the hotel, and the feeling of ill stayed, pitting into my stomach. Maria ordered me food as I sat on the bed watching the live event on the hotel T.V. The match between Jeff and Randy went well, Jeff won. After seeing his hands thrift in the air, a certain relief washed over me, finally I had the courage to ask her.

"Ria, has Jeff had many girls ever since we broke up?" I asked. It was something that played in my mind since he started hitting on me in the hallway asking for my name. The diva tilted her head biting her bottom lip: God did me hate that look.

"Kel why does it matter, you're here, what's in the past should stay in the past." She smiled acting a bit nervous, so I knew the answer to my question.

"How many Maria?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes. "Come on Mate please?" The accent came out. It was a weakness of hers. With egger eyes she looked out the window then jumped onto the bed.

"About five…a flavor each month you were gone." She sighed shaking her head. "He even was with a diva for a month, one that looks kinda like you…Well sort of I guess… you wonder why Melina was a bitch to you, well you have you're answer." She bit her lip again.

"Ok I look nothing like her…" I grumbled, looking confused. I was very confused. "When was she?"

"Last month right before you came…he started to get excited, and she told me that the last time when they were together he called her Kellie. That kind of puts a damper on the relationship." She laughed resting her head on the pillow, her body becoming calm from the lack of anger that came from me.

"Oh wow, I guess she must really hate me then?" I laughed laying my head on the pillow, hearing a knock on the door. Maria jumped up grabbing the knob and opening it to a surprise guest: John Cena

"Hi ya love?" I smiled grabbing my oversized hoodie to cover myself, it actually made me look like I had nothing on. Maria's face dropped seeing the Champ in our room.

"Just came by to see how you were, last night you seemed a bit feisty." He laughed moving away from the door to my bed. "Also Carlito is not half bad; if it helps I beat the shit out of him in the ring tonight."

A smile creased on my face, he seemed like an interesting guy to be around, and goodness knows I needed someone that wasn't protecting me to be nice, maybe I found that person in him.

"Also I came to clear Randy's name" he rose an eye brow, Strike one, he is best friends with the enemy. I shot a glare to Maria and she knew what I was thinking.

"What about him? The fact that he took something in my life that he had nothing to do with?" I asked, trying not to let the anger get me. The Champ backed off with a playful laugh and smile.

"Whoa darling, all I am going to say is that he is not really bad. He can be an ass sometimes, and very hardheaded but his heart can be in a good spot from time to time." Those eyes pierced mine: it was like fire and ice battling it out.

"I guess if you say so…" I just appeased him. His look on me was one of not convinced so I had to pull out something else. "I bet he isn't at all a bad guy John, but seriously you be in my shoes and see how that works out." Those eyes once again staring deep into mine, the battle continuing between me and him.

"If you say so, also don't be hesitant to let other people help you when you're drunk. I wasn't going to hurt you." He spoke moving closer to me. His hands found themselves on my shoulder, and then crept on my face. That touch of his, soft and smooth, making my heart race, he brought his lips closer to mine, and at that moment as I was about to pull away.

"You're very pretty when you're angry…" he breathed into my lips, his scent sweet. Maria grabbed him by the arm forcing him to the door.

"You're so kind John." She laughed nervously looking back at my calm composure.

"Kel, if you need me here is my number." He wrote on a piece of paper handing it to Maria, and walked out of the door.

"He is a seductive person is he not?" I asked plopping on the bed next to me. Maria laughed plopping down next to me. She grabbed the flower that still lingered in my hair giving it to me.

"He is but don't worry, Randy won't let anyone touch you." She smiled putting the flower on the dresser. It didn't make me feel any better from what she said, but I knew it was true.

"Thanks Maria." I laughed throwing off my sweatshirt, cuddling into the sheets. Jet lag was still in my system but after that night all I wanted to do was sleep. The diva smiled giving me a kiss on the head.

"As I said before it will get easier, tomorrow I promises that you will meet everyone properly and everything." Her voice was filled with this false hope that when the next day came everything was going to be alright. I glanced back at the flower on the table and smiled.

"I hope, I really hope it does…" I whispered to my friend with a yawn. Maria fell asleep not hearing what I said, and I was kind of grateful for it.

Her soft breathing calmed me down, and soon I drifted into sleep no dreams involved.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Really! I love that people really don't like Randy it makes me feel all warm and fuzy inside. Ok now this chapter is just brand spanking new and I didn't have that much time to review it so yeah tell me what you think. I think the fans of Jeffy and Kellie will like this one..I hope at least! Thanks so much for everything!**

**I DO NO OWN THE WRESTLERS. I do wish I did though. That would be so hot..**

**I DO Own Kellie. Miss. I am hardcore!**

* * *

The next month passed by so fast with everything that has been going on

The next month passed by so fast with everything that has been going on. Everyday was something new, a new person to meet, a new training, a new everything. Unfortunately I had to start to fight, and what was even more perfect was the fact that I had to fight Melina. Ever since that first time I was with Randy, I had to be mean, and oh man was I mean.

I booed him, and even altered some of the matches by holding Randy down. That was not fun at all getting yelled at by Vince.

"Kel! I have told you this many times do not alter the matches! You are supposed to hate him, but this is a bit extreme!" he would always say. His words though went in one ear and out the other.

Jeff always saw me in the make-up room, and wanted to say something, but he couldn't. It felt like I was in third grade having a boy get a crush on you. He always did something though to show me that I was always on his mind, even if it was a whisper of a word that only he and I understood or a touch on my shoulder or back. The slightest contact with him made me laugh because for a brief second I felt I knew what he was thinking. Randy saw a couple of times but never said anything; he used all that pent up anger on the stage, and oh was it scary.

Training was the worst! I came back every night bruised and praying to go home and sleep. I missed the bar, and everyday I continued to call Sam and Lil telling them I am ok. They both miss me terribly and it hurts to hear Sam sometimes cry on the phone. Maria was by my side always, and Matt was always around somewhere watching me. It was as if the only person I could be around without caring was John. We have become tight over this past month. We could sit for hours talking about nothing, and still I would have a smile on my face. It was nice to not have someone that was just there to guard me.

Randy kept on hitting on me, but to my surprise John was there sometimes helping me when Matt and Maria were not. I started to get more and more fans, and to my surprise I even got myself an entrance! First I run then flip myself over the ropes into a split, and then Randy comes and picks me up. When he isn't there I just get up on my own. The handcuffs turned into a silk scarf in which I pull off with my teeth. Oh how disgusting it is to pretend to start to like this bastard. He had a fight with Cena and won no thanks to me, but this was a time when I started to get used to him and want to be with him, so I kissed him on the cheek. John's eyes went wide as Randy's hand lingers down my back.

He started to save me in some of my fights with Melina, and once with Ashley. Let's say these girls really don't like me at all. In the ring and out of the ring. Everyone started to warm up to me, and I even started to get some friends. It was getting easier like Maria said, but not that much easier. I still had to see him everyday and pretend like nothing is bothering me or anything. It wasn't until this once match that changed everything.

"You're going against Melina again?" Maria asked me as I got dressed into a denim skirt with Spankies underneath, and a black corset tank. I laced up my boots looking at her.

"Yeah…I don't know why but it says that Randy isn't saving me this time…and the best part is that I am winning. Apparently I am up against her because she had a story line with Jeff?" I cocked an eyebrow looking at the diva that bit her lip. "Something you want to tell me now?"

Maria looked from the mirror her eyes pleading sorrow. "Yeah that's how they kinda started…" she glared down at her nails, then back to the mirror. I sighed shaking my head.

"Thanks Ria…" I laughed finishing up with the lacing. John came in with Matt behind him.

"Congrats, you're actually going to be winning the match tonight huh?" Matt laughed wrapping an arm around my waist. At that moment I looked into John's ice eyes and saw a hint of what seemed to be jealously. I smiled turning a bright red.

"Thanks, but if you will excuse me I have to get out there…" I laughed moving from his arms to the door. Matt nodded giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go with you Kel." John ran after me walking me to the door then to the gorilla position. "Look darlin, look out for yourself please?" he asked me. The look in his eyes told me that something was going to happen and something not good.

"Thanks love I will…" I smiled giving him a hug. John laughed planting a kiss on my cheek. I moved hearing my music

"That's my cue…" I looked behind me seeing John leave, and the youngest Hardy boy come up. My heart raced faster, as I walked out seeing him disappear into the halls. I did my entrance, and everything was starting out well. Melina started to beat the shit out of me, when finally I got her to the ground with one swift elbow to the stomach. It was time. I got her down and ready to be pined, when she kicked out, and speared me. She held me there for a moment by my hair, when I hard his song.

"What in the world is Jeff Hardy doing out here!" the announcer yelled. I looked up seeing Jeff spear Melina and whisper something to her. My body ached, and all I wanted to do was throw up from the force she gave me. Usually she didn't do it hard so it didn't hurt but tonight was bad. Jeff was the one to save me. I used my upper body to pull myself up with the turnbuckle. Jeff pinned and won over Melina, and I could hear the crowd go wild. He grabbed my body forcing his eyes to mine. Green looking to grey, I missed it, His hands lingered on my face holding me up and faster then you can say what! He kissed me. His mouth lingered over mine biting my lip ring, His hands wondering to my back holding me in place. I felt my face grow hot, hearing everyone's cheers. I didn't care anymore, I wanted him and that's all that mattered. I grabbed his face too biting his ring in return. The kiss was so strong neither of us heard Randy's entrance song, but I felt his face ripping from mine, so hard my lip bled.

Jeff and Randy once again started to fight but Jeff beat him down, making Randy roll over in pain. It wasn't until then when Jeff picked me up bridal style and brought me to the back, where he put me down. His hands fell on my face, and kissed me once more.

"God it felt so good to do that…" he breathed his head hitting mine, his hands wondering my face waiting for me to speak, but I was speechless.

"Did Vince tell you to do that?" I asked breathing, panting hard.

"Yeah, well the saving part, not the kiss." He laughed that sweet accent back into my ears. It felt so good to have him touch me again; it felt so nice to have him even near me.

"We both are going to get killed…" I laughed moving away from him. His scent intoxicating every breath I took.

"I know but that was great Kel…" he smiled grabbing my body to him again "God did I miss you…" he whispered into my ear kissing my head. Matt was the one to ruin the moment.

"Excuse me but your asses are about to get fried." He cocked an eyebrow "Vince just sent me to look for you, so God bless you both of you." And with that walked away.

I looked at Jeff as he gave me an uncertain smile and grabbed my hand. We walked all the way to Vince's office, and as soon as we shut the door ready to hear the yell, to our surprise this was a good things.

"I will start by saying that was uncalled for Jeff, but this will be a good launching point for the love triangle." He spoke a smiled clearly on his face. "I know Randy is going to flip, but we will just have to convince him that it was planed. Also next time you do something Hardy…or have the urge to, don't this was a one time deal only!" he spat in his face, and then moved his attention to me.

"As for you, this bet is still on. You will have to start to enjoy being with him, that means if he wins, a kiss on the cheek or something, a hug or something to show that you are starting to want him. Is that clear?" his voice on high demand. I nodded looking over at Jeff who linked his pinkie with mine.

"I don't care if both of you have feelings still. It is none of my concern, but you try and have Orton come and complain to you about this stuff. It's dumb…so try not to show it, and I'm going to say this once, stay away from each other when he is around or anything. Do I make myself clear?" his face starting to turn red.

"Crystal…" Jeff huffed leaving the room, slamming the door shut.

"Don't worry about him Kel; he has always been like this." Vince sighed rubbing his temples. I nodded, for I knew damn well what he was like: stubborn, asshole, but at the same time still amazing. "Also here is some advice for the next weeks coming up. Try not to break character and do things on your own, the fans love it."

I nodded "Can I go now?" I asked moving towards the door. Vince nodded looking down at the paper work on his desk. As soon as I walked out, Randy was walking down the corridor all dressed in his street clothes. His eyes burned into mine as I walked away back into the dressing room.

Maria, John, Matt, and Shannon stood with mouths hung open as I walked in getting dressed into my oversized shirt and jeans. The room was still, and quiet and was actually starting to piss me off.

"Yes?" I asked irritated. Maria was the first to close her mouth and speak.

"That was awesome!" she squealed grabbing my shoulders. I was in no mood to talk about it, but since all three of them saw what happened I knew it was coming.

"You owe me fifty buck Shannon!" Matt screamed eyeing his tattooed friend. Shannon rolled his eyes handing him a fifty.

"You guys are sick that's all I have to say." I laughed to myself putting my hat on. "Can we just go and party, I want to forget about this ever happened…"

John grabbed my shoulders pulling me into a hug. "Nice job darling, you're really becoming one of us now." He laughed. Matt grabbed me from his grasps moving to the door.

"Bar, or club?" he asked looking over to me.

"I don't care I need a drink." I sighed rubbing my head. Shannon, Maria, and John followed, as we got into the cars and went down to the nearest bar on Pleasure Island in Downtown Disney. I needed a break from it all, already.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to people who read this! I'm so happy you like it and hope that I will get more reviews. I need to know how this chapter came out. I need feedback..and kinda ideas. Like should I make John like Kel and she is like ummm nah yo and then he get revenge? It is in my notebook of ideas, but once again it's all messy and mumbled so I can't read it...meh.. sooo here is 10! Enjoy!**

**OK I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS! Man I wish I did..cause then I could have Matt and Jeff to myself!\  
I do own Kelllie! I love her! Give me a woop if you love her too!**

* * *

The next week, we were in John's home state Massachusetts. Randy didn't even look at me once since the last week, and I felt he was planning something with Vince that I was unaware of. I got off from training for the week since of the happening so I was Maria's, Ashley's and Mickie's play toy. They asked me all sorts of questions about me and Jeff, and even told me more about what happened with Melina and him. I was happy, some of the Diva's actually warmed up to me, and I got kind of close to Mickie and Ashley. They hounded me all the time wanting to know more and such. I was happy to answer them, but sometimes it got really annoying.

"Come on, let's hear it Kel!" Mickie squealed gripping my arm as we walked to the arena. Maria quietly laughed to herself knowing the whole story of what she wanted to hear.

"You're acting like you're five I hope you know that." I rolled my eyes. Ashley shook her head grabbing onto Mickie.

"She can be like that sometimes Kay" she joked. Maria took her place by my side, as all four of us came into the meeting. Once again Vince went over the matches, and blah blah, but one match caught my attention. Another title match between Randy and Jeff, great something to brighten my day. Something seemed off as I saw Jeff squirm in the chair, and Randy looking cool and calm. Something was going to happen tonight and I betted that, that something was going to be about me.

Once he dismissed us I ran to Matt shaking him to answer my questions. He just stared down at me like a little child.

"Matt you know something tell me now!" I jumped up and down. Ever since the Diva's started to grab my attention I haven't seen him and it kind of killed me. It was nice to know he understood that I needed someone that was not a male.

"Don't ask me, I know nothing!" he walked away, as I followed him like a small puppy.

"Matty bear please?" I begged giving him the eyes. He tried to pull away but failed, grabbing my arm and bringing me to the back.

"Like I told you I don't know anything, but if it helps I think the triangle is going to start to show, and you have to start being with Randy, that means kissing him, lingering on him and such." His voice was quick and to the point. That was my Matt always there when I needed him.

"Also call me Matty bear one more time I will never let you sleep in my bed again, got it?" he pointed his finger in my face. Playfully I nipped at it with a smile.

"Ok, Ok, fine but who says I want to be there anyway." I joked walking away. Matt laughed planting a kiss on my cheek before I left.

Quickly I got ready in a simple cute white corset dress that laced in the back, showing off my curves. I laced my combat boots, and even did my hair in small pined up curls. I even had the make-up person put a small orchid in the curl behind my ear.

"You ready?" A strong voice caught my attention. Randy stood in the doorway leaning his head on his hand, looking cool a confident. I swear at that moment when his eyes lingered across my body I felt some compassion. It was weird and hard to say but I think he might have actually felt bad for putting me in this situation.

I smiled and thought about what Matt said about needing to get closer to him, so that's what I did. My arm lingered to his waist as we walked.

"You seem in a good mood." He smirked devilishly.

"Well let's say I'm feeling a bit off, but I don't want to make anyone worry…and plus I am feeling nice…so don't ruin it." I smiled, but quickly looked away seeing Jeff walking down the same hall as us. Randy and his eyes met giving off the coldest stare I have ever seen. It was like watching a five second on going battle between them two.

"So, you ready to go, it's almost time." Randy broke my trance. This was way to eerie he was being very nice; this was going to end badly. I nodded holding out my wrist out as he tied the silk around our wrist. He stayed quiet the whole time, making me more and more nervous.

"Ok, that's our cue…" Randy sighed pulling me alone the way, our hands entwining each others. I smiled up at him, as he gave me that cocky smile. He was playing his role and so did I. As he helped me into the ring I pulled the scarf off with my teeth making JR give off a couple of comments. That's when I heard Jeff's music. Randy pushed me behind him, as I looked longing over his shoulder noticing the extremely mad Hardy. Jeff passed my shoulder giving me a flirtatious glare but I quickly deposed of it.

Randy kissed my cheek as I went over the ropes climbing through and watching the whole match. After awhile of fighting Jeff got his ass down first, but then Randy finally came and pinned him down. I stood there stunned not knowing what to say or do. How do you react to something like that when you are really on one side and have to be for the other?

The legend killer smiled breathing hard, small drops of sweat glistening off his body. He reached a hand out for me, and as a fool I took it as he whipped my body onto his. His hands lingers across my back, as I looked up into his face, he planted a kiss onto my lips, biting my ring wanting me to open my mouth. The kiss was strong and hard, and I could feel Jeff's stare on me. That was it. I gave in I had to, but only for a moment. Jeff noticed my body stance and how nervous and scared I was he broke it up pulling me away, throwing my body behind his.

Randy wiped the blood from his lower lip where I bite him. A growl coming from both men making me jump. Lillian gave Randy a mic, his hand grabbing my arm forcing me to him.

"Hardy, do you have any idea what you are doing?" he asked. That quiet, calm, cool, collective guy now gone instead was his egotistical asshole look. Jeff smirked taking the mic away.

"If you haven't noticed she is not a play toy or an object, she is a human." He nodded. Randy laughed taking it back.

"You are right Hardy but if you don't remember what happened let me remind you."

That caught my attention, as I looked at Randy with his smile, then at Jeff, who knew this was coming up. My attention went to the screen as me Six months ago showed up. I stumbled, and started coughing, blood coming from my mouth. This was the time the bet was made, this is what Jeff saw that night I was drugged. I shook my head horrified of what they were showing me. It was not fair; I lost him because of this, and not to mention my self respect.

"You sick, bastard…" I muttered slapping him across the face. The Hardy boy smiled, but wasn't ready for my next move. Randy's head jerked to the side with a hard snap. I could tell it took everything in his power to try and not hit me back. This was wrestling after all and something like that was not uncommon to be seen.

We stood there in silence for a moment waiting for the crowd to calm down from this escapade. The corner of my eyes started to fill with moisture, and a tear soon trickled down my face. Jeff tried to grab my arm, but I pushed away from him, moving from the rink, jogging into the dead silence. Walking was all I could do, and soon I found myself lying on a wall backed near a garbage can crying my eyes out.

There was one other moment in my life that I ever cried this hard, and that was when I broke it off with Jeff. I cried so hard my breathing was getting short and it was getting to breath at one point. My eyes stung to the point of not being able to see, but I felt arms curl around my body, picking me up, and pressing me against the wall. That accent of his whispering in my ear, his body's pressure on mine pinning me to the wall. It was familiar, this way this time, just like our first date.

Finally his hand raised my chin to him and kissed me softy, then the soft became hard, then the hard became the wildest make-out session I have ever had. I felt his emotion, and mine almost entwine with each other making this little scene worth every scream I was going to get from Vince. My leg wrapped around his waist, his hands pinning me into the wall creeping up and down my side. I opened my eyes just a bit seeing a camera right behind Jeff's head, but I didn't care.

"You're an idiot…" I whispered, my eyes feeling like they were the size of baseballs. Jeff's laugh was like music to my ears feeling his lips brush my neck. It was like a dream come true, and a dream I didn't want to end. His lips came back to mine, making a battle royal lip ring vs. lip ring who dominates more.

"You son of a bitch!" Someone's voice came pulling Jeff from my once again. Randy pulled Jeff away by his hair, and punched him in the gut. If it wasn't for John holding Randy back, a lot worse could have happened.

"Chill Randy, Chill it was just a kiss to piss you off." John sighed holding back the very angry Legend Killer. I grabbed Jeff by the waist trying my best to hold back the angry southerner.

"Jeff leave it please, just let it go…" I whispered into his ear. Randy finally calmed down pushing Cena away and storming off into the night. Jeff looked over at me, kissed me one more time and walked away.

Once all the cameras were away and everyone was gone except for John who stood back to see how I was doing, I broke down and cried even more. I was fed up with this, week after week of all this petty bull-shit that I didn't need at all. I was happy at the bar with everyone, and I was happy. Here I didn't know what I was. John held me close to him until I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew I was in the hotel room, Maria biting her nails, and Matt pacing back and forth.

"Hey you guys." I smiled, my voice cracking from all the crying and sleep. Maria tried to look like her happy self, and as for Matt, well he was trying to be cool, calm, and collective. "What's wrong?"

Matt turned to open his mouth, but closed it quickly showing the lack of how to use his words with out hurting me too bad. Maria bit her lip, and jumped next to me.

"You're not going to like this babe." She replied looking at Matt who told her to go on. That's when I knew things were going to turn out for ether better or for worse, and my gut was going to the worst.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone! I love you all! Really?? I love you guys till like wow...is all I have to say. This is a short chapter cause I wanted to put something up. Yeah yeah yeah hopefully it is good and people will likey likey! Love and peace tell me for info and backup!**

**I DO NOT OWN WRESTERLS. I will I owned Matt Hardy and Jeff..ya know just to have them...man that would be great..**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore Maria, I'm done…I want to go home and be home and do nothing all day and work at the bar at night. I am a barmaid not a wrestler!" I started to pace seeing now that both my friends finally calmed down. Of coarse I am the one that starts to get antsy.

"Kel, don't worry I mean it could be worse actually, how about this we are going to be in New York next week, maybe you can ask Vince for some time off or maybe to quit because you feel that this is bull-shit, but I highly doubt he would take no for an answer." Matt wanted to calm me down, he tried. He even was going to get Jeff to help me.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to be portrayed like a whore!" I screamed. "What is the deal now?" I needed to calm down, and it was hard enough trying not to go to Vince and rip every part of him to shreds.

"Well at first he is going to bring you out on stage, and apparently call you a hoe, and then…umm, let's just say There is going to be a match, and you are going to have to pretty much beg for his forgiveness because he is going to call an inter gender match between you and him…and the win is not yet decided. Who knows it might be an all for all and he might just let you two go at it." Maria said this time as I laid my head on her lap.

Maria and Matt were not enough, I needed to go to the one person I felt I needed to talk to: Jeff. I knew I couldn't be around him and such but that contract was already broken, so why obey it now?

"Matt you think I'm crazy if I want to talk to him?" I muttered low, barely understandable. Maria perked her head up and smiled, getting a reaction out of the other one.

"What, yes go, go, go!" she almost screamed in my face, Matt laughed holding the excited Maria down.

"I don't see why not, who knows it might work." The smile on his face was the smile of someone who has just made a bet.

"You made a bet that I would huh? Who is it with?" I asked clicking my tongue ring on my lip. "Is it you and Maria vs. Shannon and John?"

Matt laughed pushing me and Maria out the door. As if I didn't know that little boys mind. "Just go."

Maria squealed hitting her hand on the door. "Hey this is my room, why am I being kicked out as well." She pouted looking over in my direction which was fixed on the door at the end of the hall. To my surprise as I took a step forward Randy came into my view knocking on the Hardy's door, and walking right in. I banged on the room door, which Matt finally opened giving me a quizzical look

"Can I help you?" he asked leaning on the frame of the door, trying to be that cool sexy self. I rolled my eyes,

"Randy, just went into your room!" I jumped up waving my arms in all directions like a mad spastic women. Maria stood next to me biting her lip, and Matt stared at me ready to laugh, and closed the door on our faces.

"Well that's rude." Maria shrugged her shoulder and pushed be to the Hardy boys door.

"What are you doing? I don't want to go no!" I was flailing my arms like a five year old not wanting to go to the doctor to get a shot.

"Just wait and talk to him, wait till Randy gets out and talk to him, what the worst that could happen? I mean Vince is going to yell at you anyway so break the rules even more who cares." The diva pushed me with strength that I never knew she had. Her words were true, but they didn't help at all.

"I'm warning you Hardy." I heard Randy's voice warn walking out of the room and slam the door shut. He turned facing me and Maria in our little fight fest.

"What are you guys doing?" he asking, his temper calmed down a bit now that he was staring at me. His gaze was still cold, and I could just see behind those eyes that he was not going to forgive me so easily.

"Maria wanted to go get coffee, and I didn't want to go…so now we are here fighting and Matt won't let me back into my room." I blurted out, and I wonder if it even made any sense. Maria looked at me with curious eyes then up to the killer.

"I love me coffee!" she squealed pushing me once more. Randy's eyes softened a bit and smiled.

"I'll talk to you later Kellie." He wanted to smile, I could tell, but something was holding him back. His eyes scanned the large sweatshirt that I had on that pretty much hid my shorts underneath, making it look like I had nothing on. Oh what fun it is to have the one person you dislike stare at you like some sex toy, or trophy chick.

"Ya sure, you wanna meet tomorrow?" I asked moving my eyes from his. It must have been about the inter gender match and how everything was going to be planed out. Vince actually told me at one point Randy was going to help me train, God did I hope he didn't want to start that. The killer smirked slightly, still showing no emotion. His lips reached mine ever so slightly planting a soft kiss. My whole body shook as I moved my head away holding my urge to punch him instead of slapping since when I do it has little to no effect on him.

When he finally went out from my view that's when I jetted down to the hall, pressing an ear to the door. A soft melody was heard through the door, and for some reason it was a familiar melody something that I remembered from awhile ago. Maria smiled moving back to our room.

"Where the hell are you going?" I spat in almost a whisper seeing my best friend leave me at the door. _Sorry_ was the last thing she whispered as she was whisked into the room.

"Bitch…" I muttered hearing the familiar song he played. I could tell the acoustic was out, and the song kept on humming in my ear. Why did I know this? I pushed my back to the door sliding down, frustrated. "What the fuck is this song?" I closed my eyes thinking back to where I heard it.

_"Kel, I wrote you some thing, you wanna hear?" Jeff voice was in my head once more remembering when I woke up in his arms._

_"Yeah sure, as long as it is not sappy and sad, because that's corny." I joked wrapping my arm around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips, tugging at the lip ring. He laughed shaking hid head, getting up from the bed grabbing his acoustic. His fingers started to play a soft melody then to an upbeat. No words involved just the soft hum of the guitar. _

_"Nice Hardy, very nice." I laughed putting on a tank top and shorts, and crawling into his arms. "Now every time I hear it I will think of you."_

_"Good because that's why I made it." He smirked picking me up in his arm, throwing me on the bed. A huge smile planted on my face, as he took off his whifebeater, and jumped on the bed. _

_"You're my heroin..." he whispered softly in my ear._

The door swung open making me fall hitting my head on the carpeted floor. Green into grey once more when our eyes met, his face shocked by the fact that I was the one who fell into the room. It wasn't until after that I realizedI've been hitting my head on the door crying as the memory from when he made me that song came into my mind.

"Kel?" his voice seemed shocked that I was there. I smiled, the ill pitting feeling lurching, coming back into my system once more.

"Yeah, it's me…" the words formed and came out of my mouth


	12. Chapter 12

Here is some more of Sielnce, and it is short once again. I had to put it up for the sake of my friend who was going ot kill me if I didn't! I love all my peeps who love my story...I hope you like this chapter! Kell is my chick and I do no own the wrestlers...but I do wish I do!

* * *

"Kel?" his voice seemed shocked that I was there. I smiled, the ill pitting feeling lurching, coming back into my system once more.

"Yeah, it's me…" the words formed and came out of my mouth. He helped me up; still not believe I was in front of him, that I was really there. He pulled me into a hug bigger then a bear hug, more along the lines of every bone breaking in my body. I didn't mind it, his scent was all over me now once more like the old times, and I couldn't care less if anyone walked right into the door.

"What are you even doing here? I mean Vince?" he asked, staring to ramble meaning he was nervous and happy to see me at the same time. I laughed sitting on the bed looking up.

"Since when do you go by the rules, and plus who ever listens to Vince and what's the British guys name?"

"Regal?"

"Yeah him, no one listens to them anyway, that's what makes us so special." He noticed the way I sounded; it was something that he would say. I laid down, my body feeling sore and exhausted from the life I was starting to live. How the boys did this I have no idea. All I wanted to do was cry my eyes out every night from everything.

"What are you doing here then?" he asked laying his body right next to mine, making it hard for me to concentrate. Was I really here to talk or just here to want to see him, to look him in the eyes and finally see him and be near him with no one around, with no cameras around. Was it wrong that I was even here? Looking into his eyes I could tell he didn't think so. So why should I care?

"Needed to talk…I needed someone that was not Maria, John, Matt, or Shannon. Also please don't tell Shannon I've been here, he is getting way into the protective role." I chuckled, moving my way up, so my head hit the wall. Jeff stayed where he was, only using his eyes to look up at me.

"I'm all ears darlin." He smiled hearing a knock at the door. Jeff pounced up grabbing the knob. "Yeah?"

"Yo Hardy come on the fireworks are going up soon you wanna join?" the familiar voice of CM Punk came into my ears, and the laughter of a certain best friend behind him.

"Nah yo, I'm going to be heading to bed, my back is killing me." He sighed closing the door after exchanging good byes. He fell back down next to me.

"Why is there fireworks?" I asked being the clueless one in the convo. Jeff jumped up looking at me straight in the eyes.

"You don't know what day it is?" he asked. I shook my head like a fool still not realizing it.

"Hey you said you're back hurt need a back rub?" I changed the subject, because the look on his face was of speechlessness. "I haven't in a while, plus you look like you need it."

His face changed showing me that smile of his, making me melt inside. He took his shirt off lying down on the bed. A tingling sensation crept onto my face and stomach. I was missing something but I don't know what. I softly sat on his back straddling myself. It was a weird sensation; it was like the times when I used to do this. He would be on my bed as we watched TV. I would whisper jokes in his ear and play around hitting certain points that I knew would make him crazy. I wonder if I did that now what he would do.

"The same as always loves?" I whispered in his ear. He groaned which meant yes. I chuckled starting to go gently then harder doing the job I always did.

"Tell me how are things?" he asked, his southern voice mumbled by the sheets.

"What do you want to know? Ria is getting married soon, and everyone at the bar wants to kill you, but other wise than that I've been here, protected by the posse that won't leave me be for about five seconds." I laughed getting a knot in his right shoulder blade. He groaned again in approval, as I worked that part of his back.

"I'll stay clear from the bar for awhile." He joked, his speech pattern slurring.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Jeff turned his body, so I was on his straddling his stomach. My face turned crimson. Being this close to him made me feel like wanting to stay and leave at the same time if that was possible.

"Talk about what Kel? The break-up, what is there to say?" he spoke up tracing his hands on the outer part of my arm.

"Do you want me to explain? Because I can" it was all I could do for the moment to say. His green eyes stared deep into mine once more and how more then anything I wanted to lay on his chest and sleep. I missed that too about him. He nodded his head in approval.

"I had too, it was wrong of me to end it like that, but I had to there was no other way. I was angry, tired, and hurt. What did you want me to do? I would have been in the same situation all together." I sighed. It wasn't what I wanted to say, but there was something on my mind that I had to ask. "What was Randy doing here?"

Jeff cocked an eyebrow, holding in a small chuckle. "He was here on a warning is pretty much the reason." With the roll of his eyes I could tell what the warning was about.

"He was telling you to stay away from me or an inter gender match will go on?" I asked, as he pulled a piece of brown hair from my face.

"Yeah, he came in and yelled at me, giving me this speech on how I shouldn't touch what is his and that there will be consequences and blah bull-shit like that." He mimicked Randy yelling at him, getting a small giggle out of me.

"I can only imagine, so what did you do?"

"I started to play on the guitar, the song I wrote you, and then _Down_ and then back to the song." He smiled, grazing a hand on my cheek. He did that for kicks, and I even bet Randy didn't even know why he would be playing those songs.

I laid down on the bed, getting off his body grazing my fingers through my hair. Jeff pulled me up next to him examining my head.

"Was this from that night?" he asked pointing at the scar where the stitches were. I completely forgot about that up until that moment.

"Yeah, Lil got so mad at me when she found out all that happened. She says I should have taken care of myself better and everything." I laughed pushing my side bangs back into my face.

"You're nose looks nice, I mean the ring, and you're belly button too." He was complementing everything that I got new that he could see.

"Thanks…umm Jeff I want to know, you and Melina…" I started to ask looking down at the soft cover of the bed, playing with the fibers between my fingers. He grabbed my hand.

"Nothing." He started. "We had a story line together and things started to get heated up, but nothing big. I still wanted you and I was in a stage in which anyone that looked like you I wanted." His words came out fluid. The word wanted still stuck in my mind as I thought about if he still felt the same way or has finally moved on, and just being the way he was for the story line.

"Oh and that's it?" I asked quite curious now of his life after the break-up, but I dared not to enter. As Maria says what's in the past should stay in the past.

"Kel do you really want me to go into detail about the past five months?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, I didn't want to hear more, I was afraid I was going to go and kill Melina if I knew any more.

"I needed this ya know." I smirked, staring up into his eyes. He smiled back grazing his hand across my cheek.

"Same."

An hour went by, and all we did was talk, and laugh about the past. Everything came out that night, hearing his voice, him showing me pictures and the one picture that Matt told me about that he had on his locker. Looking at it made me want to cry, or even go back in time and do it all over again.

"Maybe we can be friends?" I asked after all the talking. We both laid on the bed, room service all over the room, my head on his chest like a pillow, as I ate a strawberry.

"Friends, I guess I can handle that for now. I shouldn't be complaining though, as long as I have you some what in my life, I guess it is fine." He sighed pulling the strawberry away from my hands, eating the rest.

I lifted my head giving him a pout, his eyes rested on my lips, and I could see the glint of something behind his eyes. Finally his lips caught mine, and all I could taste was him. In the distance fireworks were heard. He loosened his grip, and smiled kissing me once more softly, lips barely touching.

"Happy four year…" he whispered, and that's when I realized what day it was: Fourth of July.

"Same to you too babe…" I smiled rising my head to his, capturing his lips in between my teeth, tugging on the lip ring, as he tugged on mine. In a matter of moments my sweatshirt was off showing off the small shorts and tank, his eyes grazing over the little clothing I had on and the body I had underneath. Ever since I got here and I've been training I have gotten a bit toned.

"Look at you being all sexy." He smirked, using only his eyes to look up into mine. I bit my lip ring looking at him on the other side of the room. With one quick swift motion he grabbed my wrist holding me down on the bed, butterfly kisses all the way down to my stomach. He grabbed my top off kissing me once more, hard to the point of drawing blood.

I needed him, I wanted him. Five months was way too long not to be with him and knowing what today was and everything, I claimed him as mine. Clothes flew everywhere. His arm wrapped around the back of my neck, his eyes staring deep into mine. Green into Grey once more, and at that moment he claimed me, his lips breaking from mine and into my ear

"You're my one and only drug, you're my heroin." Ever so softly he whispered, after that I was all his.

* * *

**Soooo?? Maybe?? Well John is going to come in soon and Edge is going to make a comeback. By the way I think this is true..no matter how much I hate Orton I kinda still want him in my pants...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed...I'm kind not good with those kind of scenes so yeah I try to go as far into it as I can then be like yeah peace that shit use the Imagination! Much love..this is a short one cause I needed to put something up..but more is on the way...hopefully it will be better soo yaa not to found of this chapter but yes yes yes!**

* * *

The next morning was very much like a dream. I woke up, his arms curled around my body holding me tight against his. Those hands of his tracing my arms lightly, his voice humming softly the song he played last night. It was pretty much of everything that happened between us was something natural; that everything that has happened during the past seven months was nothing and he was out on a regular work and he came home. Too bad that illusion was only in my mind.

"Good morning." He whispered into my ear, nuzzling the side of my neck leaving small trails of kisses. I chuckled feeling cold spots from where his lips were.

"You should finish what you're lips have started." I mumbled, looking lazily up into his face. I nipped at the lip ring before he could even open his mouth leaving a huge smile planted on his face. "That's what I thought."

"I almost forgot how teasing you are." He laughed, taking his turn at the teasing biting the back of my neck tracing the music notes, then the star. "Why haven't you let Shannon finish your notes?" he asked. I stared at him with a quizzical face finally realizing what he meant.

"You never finished my drawing, so I never got it done." I sighed laying my head on his chest nuzzling myself. "God did I miss all that last night."

Jeff laughed, his fingers gliding gently down my back. He knew he was good and he was the type that always embraced it.

"Yeah, Melina taught me some things." He laughed. I could tell he was joking which was a good thing I didn't get mad.

"Good to know she is good for something."

He laughed, before planting a kiss on my head then brought my face up to his laying one on my lips, nipping at the ring.

"You're getting too fussy with the ring babe." I smirked capturing his between my teeth.

"I haven't really kissed you and been with you in a while, I'm making up for lost times."

I laughed pushing away, almost giving myself a bloody lip. His laughter filled my ears, his hands wrapping tighter around my waist. His words made me really realize how much I did miss him. I missed his body; I missed his kisses and his face. It almost seemed like luck that I would go back to him on our four year anniversary.

"Kel, do you remember how to say I love you in French?" he asked, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. I shrugged

"I think Je vous aime." I shook my head. "You're asking me how to say something I learned about five years ago, when I actually knew how to speak it fluently."

"Well, look here…" another male voice entered the room, along with the giggling of a girl. "It seems that we have won, go tell John and Shannon." He said to the girl next to him.

"You're an serious asshole Mathew Moore Hardy!" I screamed moving from the safety of Jeff's arms. "You should be so glad I am naked and not running to go after you!"

Matt joked around starting to gloat about how he got a hundred bucks from both of them and how he knew that once we saw each other things would go back to the way they were. I felt my face flush with embarrassment and anger at the same time. I looked over to Jeff who really didn't seem to care.

"Calm down beautiful." He whispered in my ear. Maria came back into the room throwing some clothes on the bed, and handed him the money.

"I wanna go out, and Punk is waiting outside for us. So I suggest that you guys get dressed and let's get on going. John is going to show us around, and I think since tonight is the last night he is showing us to a bar he used to go to." She started to go on about the day planed for us.

"I'll catch up with you guys…I have to go talk to Randy, if you don't remember." I sighed rolling my eyes. I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand. "Speak of the devil and he shall be heard."

Jeff grabbed my phone waiting to answer, but to my luck it was only a text. I grabbed the phone away from his grip.

"_Café in an hour?"_ the text read with the name Randy on top. I showed the text to Jeff, who bit my shoulder to the point of blood.

"Can you stop you cannibal I'm kinda not enjoying this." I smacked Jeff's head till he let go.

"Sorry, I just can't with him anymore." He mumbled wiping the blood off my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, looking at the odd pair.

"Go on, I'll catch up as soon as I am done with him. He probably wants to talk about the matches or something." I wanted to believe that in my head, but for some reason there was another thing he wanted me to talk about.

"Or maybe he just wants to get you into…"

"Jeff!" I snapped, cutting him off from his next word. His eyes gave off the apologetic look, and I knew I couldn't be mad at him. His hand raced to my cheek, those lips capturing his with mine, now I really couldn't be mad at him.

"Can you guys please leave so we can get dressed? The devil doesn't seem happy and I have to deal with him now."

Maria nodded covering her eyes up before she left, and Matt lingered, sitting on the bed.

"I'm staying to make sure you guys actually get dressed." He raised an eyebrow. It was like the time when he walked in on me and Jeff when we were supposed to be getting stuff for the camping overnight in the woods of North Carolina. He walked right in and sat in the chair in front of Jeff's bed, making sure we were doing what we were suppose to do.

"Matt leave please, I know you have seen me naked in the house before we came, but not another peep show." I wined kicking him with my foot. Jeff glanced at me his mouth open; I knew the question on his mind. "Matt, leave now!"

The eldest Hardy finally left, leaving with a laugh, a smile and two hundred bucks in his pocket. Jeff's mouth still was open when I turned around; I needed to think of something quick.

"He walked in on me when I was getting out of the shower…that's all…" I whispered in his ear. The jaw finally closed, and his eyes scanned my face.

"I think we need a shower." He yawned grabbing his boxers from the floor and put them on. I did the same when I found my shorts and tank.

"Oh really?" I smiled, biting the bottom of my lip grabbing his body close to mine. "I say we need one as well."

From the moment those words came out of my mouth, I have never seen a happier Hardy boy. His arms picked me up, bringing me to the shower.

* * *

Aww thanks everyone really! It makes me happy to know that you guys actually read my things..it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


	14. Chapter 14

Takersgurl35, HardyxGirl, Inday, IcyScorpio, giftiebee I LOVE YOU ALL

**Takersgurl35, HardyxGirl, Inday, IcyScorpio, giftiebee I LOVE YOU ALL! HAVE MY CHILDREN! lol I am kinda having a writers block but I am getting through it Thanks to everyone! Really!**

**I do not own any wrestlers **but damn do I wish I do..

I **do own Kel! She is a kick ass bitch! Short chapter once again sorryyy**

* * *

"Randy keeps on texting me…" I moaned, hi lips leaving small kisses on my neck as we got dressed. As if the shower wasn't enough for him to be doing anything, he has to make me go crazy every second he had. His eyes looked into mine, staring into the jealously behind them.

"You don't have to go, Maria and everyone are going out and you should be with us." He sighed, leaving one more kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah you're right, but I have to. You know my thing on how I hate standing people up and such, plus I'll make sure it is quick and I'll be out ok?" I smiled hitting the top of his head with mine.  
"Good, tonight is our one night off and I want to go see Shannon at Smackdown, for once they are in the same location as us." He smiled pushing me onto the bed once more, climbing on top of me with a hungry expression.

"Wow look at you being so touchy." I giggled pushing him off. "Come on if I get one more text from him I am going to die!"

Jeff groaned rolling off my body; it was as if last night wasn't enough for now, so I had to bribe him. Something I had to do often.

"Jeff I promise tonight if you want I'll come back and…" I whispered the rest into his ear. His grip on my waist got tighter as I finished biting his ear. "Ok?"

Jeff nodded like a little kid waiting for his prize, but I knew he was going to be too impatient and try and get what he wanted sooner. I finished lacing my shoes, and fixed the leggings and long cut off the sleeves shirt that looked like I was wearing a dress. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, letting the small brown waves fall behind my ears. Put on a dash of eyeliner, and fixed my lips with a small tube of lip gloss.

"I got to go loves…" I whispered in his face as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I could tell he didn't want me to go, I knew why. To him this room was the only time where we could be together to pretty much be with each other. Once we stepped outside this place we have to act professional and not talk or see each other, and Maria would come back to be my guard, and my life outside the room will be back, Knowing him though he would try to find any place, small corner that we can call our own and be with each other. I could tell he really wanted this.

He waited five months to see me and he was going to make sure nothing was going to get in the way of what he wanted. Not gunna lie I kinda think he thinks I'm really worth it. Makes me feel special inside when I think about it.

"I really have to go, I'll text you ok?" I smiled, trying not to make myself cry. I needed him, and clearly he needed me. His lips came crashing onto mine once more, bringing my body close to his. "Loves stop, you're going to m, ma, make me want to stay please…" I started to stutter moving from his grasps.

"Kel," he called my name as soon as my hand reached the door. I turned only my head looking over my shoulder.

"Yes love?"

"I love you." He smiled, coming right behind me squeezing my hand. My heart raced; as I left looking back at him mouthing I love you too. The youngest Hardy's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and that's when I took my leave, rushing down the hall, into the elevator, and down the stairs meeting Randy in the café.

"Afternoon love." I smiled, feeling light as air. I was happy and content, and nothing Randy or anyone can do bring me down. It was like I was back in high school hiding a relationship. It was that thrill that sense of danger that made me want to tell the whole world that I had him again.

His eyes scanned my face, he could tell something was different, and it looked like he wasn't hesitant to ask.

"Good night?" Randy smirked as we placed our orders for the coffee.

"Yah, very good night…lets just say I have good friends who are there when I need them." I laughed "Really good friends."

Randy nodded, his face going from playful to serious. I could tell at that moment he meant business. Those eyes of his stared deep into mine, I could feel him deep inside my body, that's when my phone vibrated. It took Randy's gaze finally off me, which made me sigh with relief.

_"If you want I can hurt him pretty bad? I saw that look he was giving you, and I will be damned if he would do that again." _The message read, and from those words I knew exactly who it was. The inside of my chest started to burn, but at least he showed that he cared.

The killer coughed, focusing my attention back on him. What a cocky bastard he is.

"I want to talk to you about the match." He started taking a sip from the small cup. I nodded, and pretend that I was somewhat interested.

"What about it?"

"I'm thinking about not doing it for now. I will go on stage and tell everyone that it was an honest mistake that you went and made out with him, that it was just to piss me off." He replied in one breath, taking another sip. My heart felt ten times lighter now that that was over, but I could tell something else was on his mind. "But, I will call one if I see something that I don't like. Regal gave me the upper key now, and is letting me choose one match, and I'm going to keep it for now."

Ice replaced the warm blue that I saw in his eyes when I first came down. The feeling of ripping him to shreds still tugged at me, but I couldn't act upon it. It seemed the only thing holding me down was Jeff, last night, and how everything was fantastic.

"Understood, but as for now though I want to keep this professional, it is very clear that I don't like you, and you make it very clear that you don't like anyone that I hang out with, except for John. You should know why I am here, and that's it. In the ring I will be your little girl, and be all loving around you, kiss you and all, but just know that it is all an act." My voice was stern, sharp to the point. I could tell it went through his thick skull. That smile though came back on his face, and once again I felt helpless.

"It will be an act for now. I know it. It's only a matter of time that you will finally see who that Hardy really is." He murmured inside his cup. I barely heard him, but I still could make out the words. That was it, I felt the word vomit wanting to come up from my mouth and just let lose. I wanted to beat him senseless with the first thing my hand touched. What was it about him that I wanted to hit so bad?

"You don't think I know him?" I raised my voice glaring up at him. "I've been with him for four years. I have been there at his worst, his best and then some. I think I know who my ex boyfriend is thank you very much."

Randy laughed paying the bill as we sat there, an uncomfortable silence surrounding us. Our eyes locked onto each others, his blue one into my grey ones. An everlasting battle that could go on forever.

"Kellie I don't want to argue with you. I just needed to talk that's all." Randy smiled with uncertainty.

"Well then what is it? If it was about the match then yes you made that point very clear." I was loosing my patience quickly. What was it about him that made me get s mad at him so quickly? Randy laughed shaking his head. Apparently that was making him smile, me getting mad.

I will admit it did put my mind at ease. I wouldn't have to fight Randy, and maybe I could stay with Jeff. This could be a win situation.

"Are we done?" I asked. I wanted, no I needed to get out of there. Everyone was waiting for me, and I needed to go. "Look Loves, I have to get going. I need to pack, and get done before we leave for New York tomorrow." I said, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Randy didn't even look at me, he just nodded. That was my cue to book it and find Jeff, Maria, Matt and everyone else. As soon as I left Jeff was at the doorway, leaning his back on the wood staring down at his phone. I wanted to run and kiss him, but it would have caught the attention of too many people.

"Oy, waiting for someone?" I joked, walking up to the bad boys form. He didn't have to look up to know who was talking to him. He just lifted those eyes up into mine, and a huge smile came across that perfect face of his.

It hit me at that moment. I will be back in New York, which means going back to Ugly. Also it meant my apartment, Jeff, and my room.

'Yeah, this girl." he looked back down to the phone, pretending to be doing something. I shrugged my shoulders moving away from him, but his hand quickly caught my wrist. In one quick motion he pushed me in a dark corner, and had his way with me. The rest of the night was special, and all of the ride home and all. Every moment we had when no one was around we spent together. Small quite places in the Shadows where he and I could actually be together. It was so nice. Our secret relationship was back on, and I couldn't be happier. It was like being in high school all over again. a kiss here, a joke there. Small talking sessions in between. I couldn't have thought of anything better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who likes my story!! I don't remember who reviewed but I love you guys oh so very much it hurts!**

**I do not own the WWE wrestlers…but man if I did… the things I would do to them!**

**I do own Kellie!**

**PEACE OUT! GIVE LOVE!**

* * *

As soon as we landed in New York, I asked Vince if I could stay in my apartment while we were there for the week. For once he actually let me. I called up Sam and told her where I was, and she got all happy. Everyone at the bar was happy that I was home, even if it was for only a couple of days. I know Sam, Lil, Maggie, Holly, and Amanda would be happy to see me for about ten minutes. Maria and Matt have finally lightened up on the protection, making more time for me and Jeff to be together.

"Lil more rum over here!" I called out to the young blond helping her out behind the bar. That night started out hot and was going to get hotter once Maggie and Amanda were going to dance. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, even the new diva Hope was losing up a bit gyrating all over John. I laughed quietly to myself seeing his face as the young girl danced with him. It was like watching a train wreck happening. Her being the good one at dancing, and him not knowing what to do. It was like watching the first time Matt and Maggie dancing with each other.

"Sam!" I cried seeing the black hair, red pouted girl walk into the bar. Her face lighting up like a girl getting her first Barbie. Her hug was everlasting, and almost cut all of my circulation and air supply.

"Kel, thank God you're home!" she cried finally letting me go. "Those bastards aren't here right?

"It depends on which bastards you're talking about. Randy or Jeff?" I asked. Sam's smile turned into a frown which answered my question.

"Well they are both here, so please for my sake don't say anything...just this once?' I pleaded. Sam was not happy but she nodded.

"Fine...but just this once. Only because I am finally seeing you happy." Sam scoffed. Her eyes held such anger and bitterness in them it was insane. A few moments later Lil rang the bell, and the Coyotes all lined up on the bar. Holly, Amanda, Maggie, and me jumped up holding onto the top rails for support.

"Kel, wanna start off?" Holly laughed with her southern accent.

"Come on Kel!" Amanda followed. I looked over at Lil putting on the familiar music that started this soon to be water fight. At one glanced I looked down at the first superstar who looked up at me: Brian Kendrick was my victim. His smile cut through me like a knife through butter, and he knew something was up. I motioned for Sam to give me a cherry popping the stem into my mouth and bending down to his face. The superstars cheered and called out by my actions, and as soon as his teeth caught the cheery, Holly shot him in the face with water.

That's how water fight Sunday began; pitchers of water being filled to the rim and thrown, the crowd getting wet as well as the girls on the bar who started to dance with water being poured everywhere. It was a guy's dream life, his fantasy. Everyone was having fun, water being thrown, Divas jumping on the bar as well joining my girls in an ever lasting dance competition. It even got to the point where some of the stars were throwing down money. What was this place a strip joint?

It was my turn to show them what I got, but me being the clumsy girl that I am I slipped, falling off the bar into someone's arms. Edge stared right into my eyes, his blond hair soaked from the water, small water droplets dripping down his face onto his muscle tee. Those eyes locking into mine. My heart started to beat faster remembering his eyes as the last thing I saw before being drugged, and taken. It clicked in my mind that he was one of the main reasons why I broke up with Jeff, one of the reasons why I came into this hell whole I am forced to call home.

"Thank you." I forced the words, feeling uncomfortable in the situation at hand. His eyes drank in my body, a smile continually planted on his face. It was creepy, like horror movie I'm going to kill you creepy.

"No problem." He laughed finally releasing me from his grip. I went to walk away, but his hand caught mine moving his body to me. "Dance with me."

This was weird; Edge the Rated R Superstar wanting to dance with me. For a second I was afraid he was going to drug me and take me somewhere else. Where was this going?

"Maybe later love." I smiled sweetly as I did for any other man that wanted to dance with me, and I wasn't interested.

He knew my smile was fake, and the pout that came with his sad puppy dog eyes made me want to ether jump his bones, or just give in and dance.

"Please Aussie, just one dance and I will leave you alone." He said. There was something in his smile that just seemed too confident. Like there was something behind his words, a hidden message of some sort. It puzzled me, like that game sudoku I could never get. How did he know my bar name? No one really said it that night but the girls, but even so he was listening?

"Yeah sure hun." I smiled sweetly being pulled into his embrace. His body moving with mine as we dance. More water being thrown everywhere once again. His hands roamed my body, as I pulled away. Edge gripped my arm turning me around as he went in for a kiss. "Yeah and that's when I leave." I laughed moving away from the wet Edge.

His smile disappeared by my actions. I knew he wanted something from me; it's just too bad I didn't get it right away.

"What the skank isn't good enough for me?" he started to show his true colors, or otherwise known as his drunk side. I backed away shaking my head, as John left Hope to grab Edge before he could go after me. I wanted to find Jeff no not want needed to find Jeff. I haven't seen him the whole night and I was getting scared. Did Sam get to him and did what I told her not to do? Knowing her I wouldn't put it past her.

I spotted Matt, his body dripping wet with Maggie laced all over him riding him like there was no tomorrow. He immediately stopped, backing away from her as soon as he saw my face.

"Kel, what's wrong?" he tried to grab my hips.

"Where is Jeff?" I asked tying back my dripping wet hair. Matt turned my body to the pairing of Sam and Jeff arguing. It was more of Sam yelling and pushing him while Jeff sat there taking it all in. I knew I couldn't ask her to do something so simple. He needed to be saved, and that what exactly I was going to do.

"Oy, what the hell is this?" I asked staring at the two pairs of eyes that locked on each other. Sam was the first to break and look at me. Jeff stared down.

"Nothing Kel…" Jeff responded first followed by a glare from Sam.

"Bull-shit. Sam what did I tell you?"

"I know but I thought you meant hitting and beating him up."

"No I meant no touching and not saying anything. Sam this is just about my only week here."

"I can't help it. I never want to see you in that state again…so I lost it when I saw him ask for a beer." Sam admitted.

"Yeah she lost her bird when I just wanted a beer." Jeff imputed crossing his arms across his chest. The light hit his watered body, and all I wanted to do was forget about the argument at hand.

"Well if you weren't betting her like a horse then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Sam inquired.

I shot both of them a glare shutting them up. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jeff and Sam at each other's throats. Well mostly Sam at Jeff and him looking like a wounded animal.

"Come on, please stop this. Look I'm fine I'm happy now please can we be done of this?" I wanted to laugh so bad. Sam looked at Jeff, and Jeff grabbed my waist pulling me closer into a kiss.

"Yeah I'm happy." I whispered so only he could hear. "Now please let me go before any one else sees."

Hesitantly he let me go leaving a kiss on my cheek before nodding at Sam and walking away to his brother and Maggie, pressing her into a Hardy sandwich. Sam looked at me with a defeated glare.

"Please I know you are looking out for me and all but stop. I'm back with him I am happy can we please move on?" I pleaded

"Can I still hurt Randy then, and make his life a living hell?" she asked. I laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah sure that I don't care about."

"Good, cause he is sure in for it."

"Kel, come over here dance with us!" Another girl's voice pulled my attention. I smiled waving at a drunk Mickie, along with Ashley and Maria by her side. The divas grabbed my hand pulling me into a grind train filled with divas.

I spotted Sam in the corner of my eye and smiled at her. She leaned her head on the doorway waving to me. I knew she understood. Sam always understands when I want something.

The rest of the night was filled with beer, booze, and lots more water fights and dancing. It was funny to see all the superstars being drunk and crazy. I never felt as if they were more of my family then that night. Carlito spitting apple drinks in Santino's face. Edge and John playing jukebox tunes as Melina, Hope, Beth, and Candace danced.

Jeff passed by me through most of the night, wrapping a hand on my waist, or whispering something as he passed. All I could do that night was smile, and be happy. Maria was all slap happy with Shannon, making Punk mad.

"Ria don't you think you should slow down with the touching and Shannon being involved with the touching?" Matt pulled her aside.

"What no! He is the one that broke up with me…he was the one that cheated with Kelly, Kelly not me!" she called out drunkenly looking straight at Punk in the face. Her eyes began to glaze with tears which was my cue to get her out. I turned to look at Punk who looked at her with sad eyes. I could tell he was sorry, but I bet Maria wouldn't listen to him and kicked him out.

"Sweetie lets get you back to the hotel." I groaned getting her out of the door. Shannon was there to catch her as the diva stumbled out. I popped my head back into the door seeing Jeff trying to get to me, and Matt kissing Maggie goodbye. Jeff was the first to come, looking around first before wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Where is Maria?" he whispered in my ear.

"Outside with Shannon, apparently she wants him." I laughed. Jeff shook his head kissing me on the cheek before wondering out from my sight, helping Shannon get Maria's attention. I know I was going to hear this all night from Maria.

"Kel! Maria called out to me "Can you stay with me for a bit…" those words were cue for _Can you stay with me for the night?_

"Yeah babe for a bit I want to say goodbye to everyone." I responded moving my way to the bar, watching Lil clean up the table.

"Don't be a stranger girl, please we need you here more then you think." She smiled grabbing my head in a kiss. I nodded wondering over to the bad ass of the group.

"You going to be ok?"

"I will be ok once you're back here safe with us." Sam sighed. I knew her intentions were good; they were from Sam after all.

"I'll come by before the match ok love?"

"Please…you have to say goodbye before you leave Aussie." I could tell she was still pissed and wanted to rip Jeff and Randy head off. Her lips caught my cheek, and her arms wrapped around me into a tight hug.

I left Sam and said goodbye to everyone else. Jeff's arm graced my hip once he found me, leading me out the door. Sam called my name making me glance back to see Randy staring at me. His eyes glancing in my direction wanting not to see anymore. He looked suspiciously at me, and it was starting to creep me out.

"Kellie bear!" Maria started to giggle and call out. I turned my attention back to the odd pair, seeing Shannon with a confused face. He had no idea what was going on, nor now to handle the drunk Maria. That was always my job.

"Yes, yes I am coming!" I said looking back saying my last goodbyes. We left the bar behind us, as we walked into the bright city lights. The city never ceased to amaze me. Jeff grabbed my hand as we walked. Maria was being held by Shannon and Matt stumbling.

"Kellie, you really want this still?" Jeff asked grabbing my shoulders then quickly letting them fall onto my waist. I gave him a look shoving him with my shoulder.

"Yes, just promise me that we will be careful this time. I am still under this contract...and I don't need Randy wanting to kill me please." I laughed leaning in my body weight onto him. Jeff gladly wrapped me closer to him as we finally got to the hotel.

"Go back to the apartment I'll meet you there." I whispered to him. He nodded capturing my lips with his tugging on my ring once more. Matt and Shannon brought the young obliterated diva down to the room.

"Hey where is he going?" Matt grunted, bringing Maria into the room.

"Going back to my apartment."

"What, that's not fair!" Shannon imputed his view sitting on the bed. Maria groaned grabbing at the bed.

"Shannon stay with me tonight please. I want you here pleasssee." she wined tugging at his shirt. Shannon looked up at me with pleading eyes not to let him stay alone. I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's get her in the shower first." I sighed grabbing the slurring, half asleep Maria. We got her done, and dressed for the rest of the time. Maria slurring, smiling, giggling, holding onto Shannon as I got her dressed.

"Ok, Kellie please don't leave me! Please!" Shannon looked at me with a scared look Maria nuzzling up to him.

"Maria why don't we talk for a bit then we can put you to bed ok?" I soothed her hair, her head falling on my lap. Maria grumbled lifting her head up to look at me.

"Where is Shannon?" she asked resting her head back down.

"He is here." I smiled "Now what happened babe?"

Maria held onto me close, sadness filled her eyes as she told me the story about her and Punk.

"Last week when we came back from the show all I wanted to do was sleep, so when I went back into the room Kelly Kelly was straddled on top of him and him with no shirt on." she started to ball onto my lap. I didn't know what to say or do. In those types of situations I walk away, keep to myself.

"I'm so sorry babe. I really am" I whispered. She cried until she fell asleep, and Shannon took her from my lap onto her pillow.

"Stay with her please?" he asked me.

"I have a Hardy of my own that I want to be with." I laughed. "Look, she is asleep, all she wants is for someone to be here and at the moment that person is you. I'll come back tomorrow morning to see how things go ok?"

Shannon gave me a not pleasant look to say in the least, his hands catching me onto a hug.

"Can't Matt take over, I mean they used to have sex and be with each other." He pleaded. There was no way I was going to let that happen. For all I knew that would have started again and all hell would have broken loose.

"Shannon just watch T.V and stay with her. I am not asking you to have sex with her." I laughed. The Prince of Punk sighed grabbing my body into an embrace.

"Go, before I change my mind."

"I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you better…" he huffed.

I whisked myself from the room catching at cab back to my apartment. Jeff was waiting for me on the couch, sleeping with the T.V on. He looked so peaceful, and pleasant. Quietly I put my things next to my bed, quickly getting showered and changed into his pants, and my tank.

When I came out from my room, Rea walked out staring at the sleeping Hardy, and back at me.

"Baby sister you're back!" she exclaimed in a hushed toned grabbing me into a hug. "I guess the restrain between you two didn't work so well huh?" she laughed. I smiled grabbing her into a hug.

"You know me and him way too well." I laughed. Rea rolled her eyes hearing her fiancé call her name.

"I got to go back, more wedding plans." She groaned. "We will talk tomorrow before you're match. The Coyote!"

Jeff stirred in his sleep opening his green eyes slightly to look up at me. He yawned, motioning for me to come closer. I obeyed moving closer to his body, letting him pull me once more.

"Hey beautiful." His voice was low, and cracked from just waking up. My heart started to beat faster, as he whispered in my ear cute sayings and words. He was such a big mush when he was with me. It was so cute to have him there now when I needed him, wanted him.

"God you don't know how nice it is too come home and actually not cry." I laughed crawling on his lap. He nuzzled his head in the nook between my neck, leaving small kisses. Chills flew up and down my spine. That feeling of being wanted by him making my cheeks flush.

"Can we go waste the time now?" I childishly asked, biting the ball on my lip ring. He smiled biting his own, making me melt inside. His big arms picked me up, throwing me on the bed. He closed the door, falling onto his place on top. Jeff's hands reached underneath my shirt pulling it off with one swift movement. At that moment, he was mine, I was his, and there was nothing that could stop anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Hehe yeah

Hehe yeah!! People love me! Thank you thank you!!** Jeff and Jerichos girl, ggkrystine, Takersgirl, Inday, and Hardyxgirl.** You guys make my life soo much better!!

Ok I had too much fun writing this one for some reason…I think after thinking about Edge all wet...well yeah…hope you like!!

I DO NOT OWN the wrestlers…Oh man…that would be sex…I do own Kellie, and I do not own Hope…Hope is My friends creation

* * *

"Wake up love birds!" I woke up the next morning early. I left Jeff still sleeping, grabbed myself some coffee, and went to the hotel. Maria and Shannon were still in the room together, and I promised that I would come in the morning. I slipped the room key in the door, since it was Maria's. "What in the bloody h'ell is this?" I gasped seeing clothes everywhere, Maria sleeping in Shannon's arms, and both of them naked.

Shannon jumped by my voice, quickly covering himself. He woke up Maria who stared at me with shocked eyes.

"This is not what it looks like. Ok I am lying it is exactly what it looks like." Shannon tried to defend himself but failed.

"Umm, I…kinda….am a lost for words."

"Well, I don't know what the problem is. We did something that happens to two people when they are drunk and horny." Maria's clueless ness took place. I stared at her with a confused face, as she just smiled and stared.

"I have nothing to say, except wow?" I was still at a lose of words. Shannon was complaining that he didn't want to stay. Was this the reason? It had to be. "I'll go now." I put the two cups of coffee down, quickly making haste to the door. We had to be at the arena by 4, so I had some time to kill. Jeff was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up. So I went to the bar, saying hello to everyone. Sam was happy to see me and complained about everything. Lil was asking about Matt and Maggie shot her a glare. It was a normal day until I had to go.

"I'll come back tonight to work ok?" I promised Lil. She nodded, and I was off again to the arena.

Maria and Shannon were attached to each other by the hip, leaving me off and alone. Matt was the only one who stayed with me during make-up.

"Your best friend and your ex hooked up last night." I smiled, staying still so the curls didn't fall out. Matt almost choked on the burger in his hand.

"What? No."

"Oh yes." I laughed. Matt looked as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. I needed to tell him, since I couldn't be around Jeff, but I was waiting for him to pull me into a dark room or corner for my kisses.

"Jeff and Lita!" he exclaimed. "How the hell are you not mad?"

I stared the eldest Hardy Boy down, not believing what he just said. He couldn't have been that dumb, but yet again he did have his blond moments.

"No you idiot, Shannon and Maria!"

"What? Oh well that doesn't shock me. Geez women don't scare me like that next time, man." He huffed resuming back to his burger.

"You have no common sense do you?" I asked. Hardy shook his head, and laughed.

"You're done Kel." The make-up artist Ro smiled at me. I nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the Hardy.

"I can't believe you really thought that…" I sighed rolling my eyes. I quickly got dressed in a black pheasant skirt with a lacey, red and gold sequined tank top. I wasn't fighting tonight, but I always had to wear my combat boots. The rose tucked back into the nest of pined up curls behind my ears.

The meeting was soon, so I found Matt walking to the empty room which the meeting was held. Jeff was inside, a sour look on his face. Something happened, and that something was what I saw in this week's script. I knew he wasn't going to be happy with it. I found out I was going to be valet for Randy again, and the match was up against him and Edge. This was my opportunity to kick the shit out of him. I smiled deep inside.

"Kel, you ready for tonight?" Randy broke my trance, his smile cutting into my heart. God was he good looking.

"Yeah, hey can I ask you…can I interfere and beat Edge up a bit?" I asked. Randy laughed. He knew why, but since I couldn't do it to him, I might as well do it to the other.

"If you find a place to do it that is fine with me." He kissed the top of my head before leaving. Why was he being so nice, why did he just kiss me? I looked over in Jeff's direction seeing his reaction, and it was not a pleasant one.

This was the part that I didn't want to read in the script. Where Randy, and I come back from the match and him and Jeff bump into each other. As Randy gets in Jeff's face they walk away and I am suppose to look back at him with a sad face. It was dumb, but I could pull it off with ease.

The promo was made, and as I stood seeing Jeff walk away from me a small smile appeared on his face. He had something up his sleeve and he was not giving it up. Randy and I parted our ways, and I was on a mission to find Jeff.

I felt someone's hands pull me into a closet, and my face was filled with a grand amount of kisses. My heart beating so fast inside my chest feeling the familiar metal hoop brush against mine, teeth pulling in that same familiar pattern. The darkness giving us a place to call our own. This was our secret, and I was happy to call this our own.

"You didn't look to happy what's wrong?" I breathed pulling away from his breath, his scent lingering in my mouth, and nose.

"Yeah well seeing you with Randy and him kissing you on the head was not helping my mood." He grumbled, pulling me closer to him in a dominate way.

"I'm all yours..." I whispered in his ear tracing my lips to his neck, making little circles with my tongue. He groaned, digging his nails into my back.

"Kel, we can finish this later..." he laughed pulling me back. I pouted starting to walk away, but he grabbed my hand pulling me back into the darkness for one more kiss. "I love you." he whispered in my ear, pushing something in my nest of curls.

"You have no idea..." I smiled brushing out lips together, "Also...check your face...red gloss."

"Yes, I know now go!" he pushed me from the shadow. My day was complete and now my night was going to me complete after this match.

I saw Randy running through the halls, and I bet he was looking for me. His face showing off signs of aggravation, and anger. What was wrong now?

"Randy!" I called, his face turning calm by the sight of me.

"I've been looking for you, we have to go on now!" he pulled my arm, linking his hands with mine. I looked up at him with a small smile and he knew why. "You really want to hurt Adam don't you?" he asked, his voice monotone. I nodded. This was my revenge; this was my time to get him for what he did to me. I was done and he was my next victim.

"Lets go babes..." I smiled. He was being so nice to me, but I guess it was just the charm of being Randy Orton.

He grasped my hand, giving me a lovely smile lacing his fingers with mine. I bit my lip as we walked out giving him a flirtatious glare. Edge was the only important thing in my mind that was worth all this flirting, and such.

I walked into the ring, arching my back in a dancer's pose I learned from Maria awhile back. Randy coming behind me leaving a small kiss on my cheek. Chills ran up my spine feeling his cold lips, his touch, and his breath on me. It was weird. All I wanted to do was go running to Jeff, but I knew he was watching me on the screen.

"_You think you know me..."_

His music ran, and the man known as Edge walked out giving us his cocky grin, and cocky stance. That smile was going to be ripped of his face as soon as I was done with him. His bottom was mine.

"Be careful love." I whispered the cameras on our faces. It was a matter of time till I was going to interfere. Randy smiled leaving me a soft kiss on my lips before going to kick Edge's ass.

"Your ass is mine." Randy whispered to Edge, and the fight was on. A spear here, a RKO there. Fists flying into faces, legs moving is directions legs should not even move to. Edge held Randy into a headlock, and then Randy grabbed Edge by his hair throwing him onto the turnbuckle. It was a battle royal, and it was amazing.

It was my turn. Randy held him on the ground motioning for me to go and hurry. I didn't hesitate to go. I moved in quick, jumping on his stomach, and then kicking him on the side.

"This is for drugging me!" Kick one.

"This is for flirting with me!" Kick two.

"This is for calling me a skank because I wouldn't sleep with you!" Kick three. I wanted to do a Swanton bomb for Jeff but that would have been too over the top.

Randy did the pin and he won. Adam doubled over in pain, but I didn't care, he got everything he deserved. Those strong arms of Randy grabbed my waist pulling me to him. His hands raised mine, as I looked at him with loving eyes, even if they weren't real. His lips crashed onto mine holding me close to his body.

The winning couple left the ring hand an hand giving the fake smile and the fake loving looks. I was getting so sick of being here already and I have only been here about three months. As soon as we passed the gorilla position Jeff was right behind, his fist balled tightly knuckles turning white. I glanced back at him as Randy let me go turning the corner.

"I love you." I mouthed to him as he got ready for his match. His face stiffened into a smile, and all I could do was run up to him jump into his arms and kiss him. That put a smile on his face. He kissed me once more, and was ready to go on stage.

I sat and watched the match from the back, and it wasn't long until he won against Kennedy. I cheered quietly inside watching the monitor and the smile that spread across my boyfriends face. It was spectacular to see a win from him, to see his happiness.

It wasn't long till I heard the music to a certain pop diva. The one girl who I hate the most shows up. The crowds giving her a mixed outcome. Melina, the hardcore skank came prancing in with her little paparatizie and stuff, showing off her skankish ways.

My blood started to boil just by the very sight of her. Nothing could describe the loathing emotion that thrived in my body every time she was near me or even looked at me. That's when it happened. Her mouth being shoved into Jeff's, making my skin crawl. The worst was that he played it up, pushing her closer to him, holding her face, biting her lip. That was it I had to turn away because if I saw anymore I would have vomited. Vince did this to spite me? For Jeff to get over me?

The make-out session was over, and all I could hear were the comments from JR in my ear, which didn't help the situation. I didn't really know who to be mad at him or her. Or even a better question should I be mad at him? The pair came walking off the stage hand in hand looking all smug. I could tell Jeff's sorrow when he looked at me, but Melina kissed him once more before departing whispering something in his ear that I couldn't catch.

When she left Jeff looked in my direction, looking straight into my eyes. His form came closer to me trying to move me into the darkness, into a place where we can call our own, but I was in no mood. Should I really be mad at him? Should I really be angry at something he clearly didn't know was going to happen? I really shouldn't have but I couldn't help it.

In one swift motion I slapped him across the face, his head sapped to the side with a loud sound. Slowly he turned to me wiping the trace of blood from his lip. His eyes pleading an apology that he clearly didn't need. Was it just her that I minded him kissing? He kissed Maria, and Trish and I did care, but this was Melina. Something about her screamed the word skank making my skin crawl.

"I didn't know that was going to happen Kel." he whispered looking away. I could tell he was hurt and I was the cause of that hurt. I stood there in silence nodding. It wasn't he fault, so why was I upset? Thank God Matt came breaking up the tension between us.

"Hey Kel can I talk to you?" he asked putting a hand on my waist.

"Jeff! In my office now!" Vince's voice came right after Matt's. We both nodded, not even turning around, just staring into each others eyes. His filled with sorrow, and mine with a mixture of anger and apology. Jeff grabbed my face into his large hands leaving a small kiss on my lips. I couldn't be mad at him at all after that. He started to whisper in my ear.

"It meant nothing...please don't be mad...meet me after you talk to Matt we can get something to eat." he said leaving another kiss on my head. I nodded, no words forming for me to say.

Matt grabbed my hand pulling me away in a hurry. What was so important for him to tell me? He dragged me into his locker room for the evening grabbing my waist. He was being touchy to me which meant he was nervous to tell me.

"John..." he muttered rolling his eyes to the side.

"What about him?"

"Be careful...he is on the pursuit for you. He even told me and Maria that he was going to ask you for a bite to eat after his match." Matt told me. It seemed like he was warning me more then telling me. I laughed sitting down on the bench.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen in that department. If you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend again." I smiled grabbing the Hardy's hand.

"That's what I am worried about. You saying no, and him say something. I mean he thought that when you slept with my brother it was a one time deal. He really has a crush on you." Matt was staring to really worry about this.

"It's ok he won't say anything." I promised him. Matt was my older brother, and if he saw me hurt there would only be two options: hurting, and more hurting.

"Ok, but don't do anything reckless. I know why you're mad at him. Let it go he didn't know." the eldest smiled kissing me on the cheek. He was right. Jeff did nothing wrong and I should give him a break. This was love right?

I left the Hardy, and wondered around the place. I asked people if they saw him and finally got an answer from one of the divas. Quickly I got dressed and found him in the parking lot fiddling with the keys. His eyes quickly glanced up at me almost pleading.

"I'm sorry love." I tried to smile.

"I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry about?" I asked.

Jeff glanced up into my eyes grabbing my face and kissing me. His lips barely touching mine as I smiled under his touch. He was scared of losing me, I could tell. He lost me once, and he was not letting that happen again.

"I'm the ass, no need to apologies." I laughed. He was completely mine, and it was amazing. The way I could never describe.

"Yeah, but you're mine..." he whispered going in for another kiss, but John called my name before I could even touch his lip ring.

"Hey thought I would find you two together." he laughed walking to us. I smiled releasing myself from his grasp. I wanted to really hit John for running my moment. I was just about to go home, and have Jeff all to myself.

"What's going on John?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat?"

I turned to Jeff for a split second, seeing his jaw tighten. He did that so much when we were at the bar, and he would see me dancing with some other guy. He should understand that this is a secret. This was different, this was someone who he worked with, and I was someone not to be messed with.

"Sure I don't see why not." I smiled.

"I'll meet you inside. I have to get changed first." he replied kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

I turned to Jeff, seeing a sour expression running across his face. He was pissed, very pissed, but was going to have to deal. Jeff wanted this as much as I did, so if we were to keep things quiet he would have to swallow his pride. I love the man with all my heart, but jealousy is not easily taken care of.

"Don't worry so much…your jealously outstands me sometimes." I laughed, looking straight in his face. I wasn't scared of him. I never was. That was one of the reasons why he loved me so much. I wasn't afraid to back down from a fight.

His eyes slowly warmed down grabbing me by the waist, resting his head on mine.

"Can you blame me?" he smirked being all cute and cuddly. He had to stop being cute, it was making me want to jump him right there.

"No I don't. Let me go and I promise I'll see you tonight. You're staying at the hotel tonight? "

"Yeah, I'll even kick out Matt if you want." he laughed resting a hand on my face bringing his lips to mine. His scent quickly filled every pore in my body. I could never say no to him, it was impossible to say no.

"I have to go...Johns going to be waiting for me. Don't worry to much please it's just some food with a friend." I smiled under his touch. Hopefully no one saw our little happening.

"It's not you I am worried about. It's the man with the championship on his shoulders." Jeff laughed, his thumb brushing my face lightly, his lips brushing mine, biting my ring once more sending chills all down my body to my toes. I closed my eyes letting him grab me into his arms, leaving trails of kisses all over my face. He was being cute again which meant he was sorry. It saddens me how much I know this boy.

"I'm leaving." I laughed walking away from his grasps. He grabbed me back holding me into a tight hug.

"No I am not letting you." he joked whispering the song _Down_ into my ear. I moved away finally from his body. I had to go. Jeff was way to persuasive for me to be around the for the moment. He reminded me of a puppy: cute, pouts, and always loveable. This is what I get for being in love with a puppy.

It really pained me to walk away from his grasps, and the sad look on his face didn't help the matter any. It was good to see the new diva Hope walking out with Maria by her side.

"Oy, Hope! Maria!" I smiled at the pair as they walked arm to arm. I hope I'm not being replaced.

"Hey Kellie Bear!"

"Hey girly!" Hope smiled. The diva was new but had spunk and rumor was that CM Punk wan interested in the young girl. Hopefully Maria would let that pass.

"Do me a favor. I'm going out with John and Mr. Pouts over there is upset...can you show him a good time please? Take him and Matt to a bar or something?" I asked. I was in desperate need, I needed to keep Jeff away from John, or something bad would have went down.

Hope looked over my shoulder and smiled at the Hardy. I could tell she wanted to take him out, but I knew she wasn't going to do anything. Another rumor was that she had a thing for the infamous Edge.

"If you really want to cheer him up we can bring him to s strip club?" Hope suggested looking at the over happy Maria who agreed. I started at the girls with dumbfounded looks. A strip club? What shocks me the most was the fact that I didn't care very much.

"Yeah go ahead; just tell him to meet me at the hotel. I'll be there I guess whenever. Ya know what take everyone with you." I laughed.

My phone vibrated, as I looked down at the phone seeing a missed call from John.

"Look guys I have to go. Thank you so much, just please tell him I'll call him later..." I pleaded kissing the girls on the cheek. They jumped up with excitement.

"I've never been to a strip club before." Hope smirked holding onto the excited Maria "JEFF! We need you!"


	17. Chapter 17

I love these people you wanna know why

I love these people you wanna know why? Cause they love me back! Kiam Jaden, Jeff and Jerichos girl, HardyxGirl You guys make me need new pants! Thanks for the love!!

I **DO** not own the wrestlers nor Hope Hope is my friend Nine's! Also I so own Kellie and my little kick as girl.

**WARNING**: This is a short chapter...I wanted something to fill in!

* * *

I held in a laughter meeting with John by the arena. His smile grew as I came near, his arms engulfing me into his body. He wasn't Jeff, but he was still my friend.

"I need food, I know I diner right next to the bar." I smirked walking down to the subway and out to the small diner. Small conversation was held in between, as well as people running to him for autographs. It was cute seeing all the fans coming to him wanting a piece of him, but that was the good thing about Jeff. I didn't have that problem.

"It's interesting here I'm not going to lie." he smiled putting in his order. I smiled at the waitress.

"Looks like a good one Kel." she laughed taking down my order. I smirked as John looked at me with an amused smile.

"You know everyone huh?" he asked. I smiled shaking my head.

"No, I just...it's weird. When you get out of work at three in the morning...this was the only place open...so I come here a lot." I laughed watching Leila coming with out order.

I wasn't long till everyone started to notice who I was with. Never have I ever seen so many fan girls at once swarm someone before. It amazed me till no end. It was even nicer to see how many kids actually look up to him. I even got someone who was a big fan of Jeff. The next hour we just talked, and talked. He was interested in my life and I was into his. We went well together John and I, but in the end all I wanted to do was crawl into bed, and lay in his arms.

"I want to know about your family." John asked catching me off guard. I finished eating a fry. How do yo answer that question? My family was really not that much to say.

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything..." His voice holding a certain tone that I couldn't help but be suspicious with.

"Mums dead, Dad left, so when I was in Aussie I lived with my Aunt and my sister. I have a ten year old nephew." I smiled thinking about my family. Naimi my sister, Xander my nephew.

"Sounds like a movie." he laughed taking a bite of his burger.

"My life is far from a movie."

"Nah, you're from Australia, you work in a bar and you are in the greatest job ever." he raised an eyebrow making me weak in the knees, and I wasn't even standing up. Such a lady killer he was, just like Randy but I think worse.

"Yeah look where that led me..." I looked down. The champ noticed my stance and quickly regretted what he said.

"I'm sorry Kel, kind of forgot." he tried to apologies. I rolled my eyes, and stared down at the new text message that laid in my phone.

"_When you coming back?"_ Jeff's text said.

_"In a few I'm leaving now."_

John stared me down; I could tell he read me like a book. Something was bothering me he knew it.

"You need to leave?" he asked waving at the waitress for the check. I nodded rolling my eyes.

"Maria wants me back at the hotel." I lied. After I felt a bit of guilt hidden deep in the pit of my stomach. He looked at me with a sad expression making me feel even more guilty then I needed to be.

"Well, what about you?" I asked looking down at my plate of fries. John stared at me with a confused face. It seemed he didn't know how to sum up his life before wrestling.

"I have brothers and my mother. That's it…" his voice got angry, so I didn't even press on his father.

"Well I do have family. My girls at the bar is pretty much all I had." I tried to lighten the mood. It worked; John looked up at me with a small laugh.

"I would love to see that. You in you're natural life." He smirked. It made me sound like an animal being put up on exhibit. "You on the bar being you. I have to come."

I nodded paying for the bill, but John grabbed it out of my hand paying it for me. I hated it when guys pay for me. It bothered me till no end. He smiled holding his hand out for me to take. I did as we walked talking some more about out lives before wrestling, and his life as a wrestler.

Finally we reached the hotel. My back pined against the door looking into his crystal eyes. It was a really bad corny moment and I prayed he didn't realize, but he did. I took in a breath to say something, but it was too late. John brushed his hand on my face lightly bringing his lips to mine. I breathed through my nose scared to see if Jeff was going to open the door. His lips lingered on mine. My hands planted to the side of me not knowing what to even do. Should I close my eyes? Should I kiss him back? He pulled back, and I felt my face flush as I bit my bottom lip. John smiled thumbing my cheek.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime." He smirked, his lips so near mine again.

"Who knows" I smiled holding my breath once more looking up into his eyes. Those baby blues looking deep into me almost making me reveal my secret. I was nervous. I was scared Jeff was going to walk out and start kicking the shit out of John. I felt flushed and weird. Technically I cheated on my boyfriend. I hated this feeling. The feeling of guilt as it rising it your throat.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He nodded kissing my lips once more. I let out a deep breath after he rounded the corner. Quickly I took my phone out to text, but little did I know the door swung open reveling a party of divas all in shorts and tanks. Jeff was going to have to wait. I was in for a sleep over party that was going to be over my head.

Maria pulled me in throwing me my wifebeater and my dance shorts. I took that as my cue to get dressed. There were only a few divas in the room: Hope, Maria, Ashley, Mickie, Candace, Kelly, and Katie Lea. All the divas that I can stand was there. As I was getting changed I heard their chatter daring each other to ask me something.

"Maria you ask her."

"Why am I going to ask her? I already know."

"Then tell us!"

"No! It's her story to tell…" Maria protested.

* * *

Hmmm can you guess the story? I will give someone a cookie if they know! Come a review!

Kiam Jaden: Don't worry…the ass kicking would so be on hopefully!


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you!! Kian Jaden, HardyXGirl, Jeff and Jerichos girl ! You guys seriously make my life and my day all the fucking time. Also I love the fact that **_**Kain**_** loves Matt. Don't worry he will be back…there is big plans for him…lets see if anyone could guess…you can get four cookies **_**HardyXGirl**_**- Aidan will have to deal with the fact that I have another Britt…Oh that Orton Temper. **_**Jeff and Jerichos girl**_**- Your comments make my night**

I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS! I wish I did though because…that would be sex.

I do own Kellie but I don't own Hope she is my friend Nine's

Well I need feedback guys I need more review and more ideas. I mean I do have my book filled with ideas and how it is going to end, but if anyone has anything else hey I am open for stuff

Peace out

* * *

"Come on Maria!' I heard Hope wine. I laughed quietly to myself walking out from the bathroom. The chatter stopped as soon as I walked in, and sat on the bed. Katie looked at me with a smug look on her face, and Hope laid on the bed with an ice pack on her ass and back.

"Do I want to even know what happened to you?" I asked seeing the diva laid out on the bed. All the divas looked at me, and Mickie giggled.

"Well Hope wanted to impress Adam...so after Maria was done on the pole with Shannon, Hope wanted a try." Ashley sat in the arm chair sideways doing her nails.

"Ok and?"

"Well let's just say she got on the pole a bit drunk, and then she went to do a trick. She fell hitting her back on the pole then landing right on Adam." Ashley smiled with a complete serious face. I held in my laughter turning to the diva to see her face flushed.

"Hope have you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah I have...in a bad way but I think he noticed me." Hope tried to smile.

"Yeah you made an impression." Katie scoffed. Maria shot a lethal glare making Katie roll her eyes.

"Um Kel, we wanted to ask you something." Hope rested her chin on her hand.

"Hope..." Maria warned. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it."

I looked at the divas confused. What did they want to know? I had a feeling on what they wanted, but why would they want to know that. I guess Maria opened her mouth about me sleeping with Jeff. I just hoped they wouldn't say anything and Randy was going to hear.

"How me and Jeff met?' I asked lying on the bed. Maria shot me a look seeing my reaction. I had none. It was weird I never really thought about it much. I guess you can say we met at the bar because of Maria.

"Well for you to know that you have to ask Maria." I smirked looking at the room of eager faces turn to Maria. The diva glared over in my direction trying to answer the new question that was on her plate.

"It started out because I met Kel. She was new at the bar and all the girls were giving her a hard time. Sam especially right Kel?" she glanced to me from her story. I nodded laughing as the girls who were now all in a circle around me and Maria. "They took her because of her looks. You see back then Kel was a blond and Lil like the blonds." she looked at me once again as I laughed listening. The girls laughed as well looking at me.

"Really?" Hope asked from the bed.

"Sam was bitchy to me and Maria put her in her place, and yeah I did have blond hair." I laughed. Maria blushed slightly as I thought about it.

"Ok but how did you and Jeff meet?" Ashley looked up from her nails. It took me awhile to think about it. It was about a year into me being at the bar, and Maria brought all the guy superstars. Adam, Randy, John, Jeff, Carlito, Jericho, and Matt were all there having a good time. My mind was reaching back. That memory of when he first looked at me fresh in my mind,

"At the bar most of the guys came and were hitting on my friends Holly and Maggie. They would try to flirt with me but let' just say I was dumb and never understood that much American lingo."

The girls laughed as I dug deeper into my own memory. I actually remembered it all now. I guess it is corny to say but ever since his animal like eyes met mine I knew he had to be different from the rest of the bloaks.

_"Hey I'm Jeff, and you are?" a guy grabbed my arm. I was in no mood to be hit on at the moment. I had three other guys on my trail and I didn't understand a word they were saying to me. Damn Americans. His hand glided my arm forcing me to turn to him. Once I met those eyes it seemed to all evaporate. _

_"Hi nice to meet you. What would you like?" I asked. One thing Lil taught me and that was to never let a guy push you over. Flirt and do your job. His smile made me want to melt inside, and his hair made me want to laugh. The piercing is what caught me the most. The way he flicked it with his tongue biting the ball slightly. My heart raced so fast, but I needed to keep focus on my job._

_"A beer darling that's all." he smiled. Those eyes of his licking up and down my form. I could just see the look in his eye. He wanted me, he wanted my body and I could so tell. I just had to keep thinking 'I need this job'. I grabbed a beer handing it to him. Jeff's hand grabbed my wrist forcing my gaze to his. _

_"H-h-hi." I stammered. His gaze intensified with every move I did. I couldn't move. Was that his plan? _

_"All I'm going to ask is a talk beautiful." _

_"Too bad love I have work."_

_"Give me a name and I'll promise you when you are off of work we will talk."_

_I smiled turning my head as he held my hand. Lil came up seeing us. _

_"I hate to break the party dear but my girl needs her arm back. Unless we are going to have a problem?" she winked at me but stared down the rainbow haired man. Jeff shook his head._

_"All I want is a name and that is it."_

_"Give him your name Aussie..." Lil commanded. I bit my own lip ring giggling underneath my breath._

_"My name is Kellie... ok?"_

_Jeff nodded kissing my hand like a gentleman. I blushed hearing everyone behind the bar cat calling us. He walked away grabbing his beer._

_Thought the night Jeff stared at me. His eyes glancing at me every chance he got. I couldn't help but smile. So often Holly would hand me a drink telling me a rainbow haired guy ordered it for me. I drank it raising the glass to him._

_"Maria who is that guy?" I asked. Maria stared in my direction looking as mine and Hardy's eyes met. _

_"Jeff Hardy?" she giggled "Kellie bear he is a cute guy...not a bad kisser either."_

_I stared her down pursuing my lips together in a playful fashion. I had to have him. She giggled grabbing my hand. _

_"Go! Talk to him. It is better then the rest of them." she smiled. It wasn't till after that Edge came up to me. Flicking his hair in my face, biting his lips. It was not attractive when he did it. _

_Jeff jumped behind the bar wrapping his arms around me staring into Adam's eyes. My heart raced feeling for the first time arms around my body from pretty much a stranger in my eyes. _

_"Adam you shouldn't hit on things that aren't yours." he smiled burying his chin on the top of my head. Adam stared the Hardy down grabbing his beer before walking off to Sam._

_Jeff let go of me as soon as he left. His hand lingered on my waist. I didn't want him to stop. Who said he had to stop? Maria noticed my stance and smiled. I wanted him. I needed to have him. He was like a drug in my system that I needed more of. From that first touch it was an addition and now all I craved was his hand on me. _

_"Since I just saved you from the horrors of Edge can I get a talk?" he asked. A perfect smile played across his lips. How do you say no to that? I looked over at Lil who nodded letting me go. I jumped from the bar, Jeff helping me down bringing me outside._

_"Let's start over again." he smiled "I'm the infamous Jeff Hardy." _

_I laughed turning my head away. Were all southern guys this charming to be around? For some reason I couldn't speak. I wanted to say something but I was afraid if I tried it would have been just jumbles. _

_"Kellie..." _

_"Does Kellie come with a last name?" he asked. I blushed laughing in the cold night; his sweater the only thing from keeping my body from freezing. New Years was just around the corner making it almost two years that I have been in the states._

_"Kellie Liddell."_

_"You sound like a cartoon character from Australia." he laughed. I smiled looking away from his glare. He was the first guy to ever make me nervous, yet so happy at the same time. He was my drug; he was my addition the new obsession that I just had to have. _

_"Thanks I guess."_

_"What part of Aussie you from beautiful?" there was that word again; made my heart melt every time he said it. Drug, Addiction, Obsession ran through my mind once more._

_"Sydney."_

_For the next three hours we spoke, we laughed, we smiled, we did everything people do when they talk. We talked about everything until we watched the sun go up from the Brooklyn Bridge as he walked me home. We talked about his job, and even talk about our lives. He walked me to my apartment where I was barged with questions from Ria and Maria._

_"What was it like?" Maria grabbed my arm as soon as I came in through the door._

_"Who is he?" my sister asked. "Good choice, though I don't know about the hair sister dear." So many other questions were asked, but this was going to be just the beginning. _

_The next night I met Matt, and the next year Jeff, Matt and I became amazingly close friends. He came one night at the bar waving tickets in my face. Little did I know this was going to be the beginning of something that I never wanted to stop._

_"Concert tonight Kel?" he smiled. I agreed quickly jumping over the bar into his arms. He blindfolded me leading me out the door all the way to the place being carried so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. _

_As soon as we hit the first floor of Webster hall the pumping music of my favorite American Band came flooding my ears. My face flushed, my heart was beating faster with every beat. Blink 182 was all I heard. Jeff's breath was on my neck sending chills down my spine. The cold metal ring in the middle of his lips pressed firmly against the exposed flesh on my neck. I took the blindfold off hearing the song 'Down'. _

_Quickly I turned to the man who brought me to this place smiling from ear to ear. I had to have him all to myself. It was my turn to claim him and do whatever I wanted. I didn't care if it was just a fling, friends with benefits kind of thing. He had to be mine and that was it. _

_He stared at me with a huge smile, biting the hoop with his teeth giving himself props. The blond, black ponytail shimmered in the lights making him light up with a certain glow. I bit my own hoop getting a running start. I jumped his body pressing my lips to his in an interlocking kiss that could have lasted forever. His nails dug into my back as we kissed listing to the band. It was like a sappy dream come true. From then on he was mine, and nothing could have taken that away. After that night nothing separated us._

When I finished my story the girls all looked at me with jaws on the floor. I bet in their minds they would never believe Jeff had a sappy heart. I felt the need to hold back all the poems, songs, and things he would make me, or whisper in my ear. The jokes we had between us or all the things he did for me on our anniversaries.

As I told my story I let myself be pulled back into that memory when we were just together and happy. Even Katie Lea looked intrigued once I got to how we met. Ashley got up moving herself to the door.

"You didn't hear that?" she asked opening the door to the two blonds falling in the doorway. I look over seeing Hawkins and Ryder falling over each other. "Look who came to join the party." she scoffed.

Maria looked at me with a smile walking over to the two giving them a sweet Maria signature smile. I knew what she was going to do, and I didn't have the heart to warn them. Edge probably set them up for this.

"Hey babes." she smiled at the pair. Hawkins smiled back getting up, but it was too late. Maria kicked both of them in the heads watching them quickly scurry off. It wasn't long till the ring master came out walking up to the door.

"Hey Kel sweetie." He raised an eyebrow pushing back his blond locks like he did so many times to get a girl weak in the knees. "You are a gifted wrestler, anyone ever tell you that?" he was trying to sweet talk me.

"Well I did have Jeff, Matt, and Shannon to teach me a couple of things." I crossed my arms leaning my body on the doorway. Adam smirked coming closer to my face taking off the sunglasses and staring into my eyes. Burning sensation filled my whole body as he stared into my eyes.

"You should let me teach you some moves." He smirked. I smiled sweet but fake going in his face so close that our lips could have touched.

"Darling…you can't handle someone like me…I'm sorry baby." I whispered closing the door in his face. Maria and the rest of the girls laughed as I sat on the bed rolling my eyes.

"You get used to it after awhile. He must have said that to me about a week that I was in the roster." Kelly laughed lying on her back. I guess her and Maria are on talking terms since the whole thing with Punk. I nodded looking at Maria who rolled her eyes.

The rest of the night was talking more about how I met Jeff, and what happened. The girls told me all the gossip, and everything that happened with there love lives and there lives with the superstars. Maria had some stories too which made me sad. She told the story about North Carolina when I met Gil, and when she was with Matt.

_"Kel you will be fine…" Jeff grabbed my hand holding it tight. Matt put a hand on my shoulder making me jump. _

_"Yeah well, you be glad you will never meet my mother." I sighed. Maria sat next to me the whole trip from the airport. _

_"Why are you so scared? My father doesn't bite too hard." Matt said with a completely serious face. "Plus this was your idea."_

_Matt was right it was my idea, but I was scared none the less. When we finally arrived Jeff held me behind grabbing my face into his hands kissing my head lightly. _

_"I was waiting for tonight to say this but I love you Kellie. I hope it makes you feel better." He smiled bringing my lips to his into a kiss. I tried to form words but nothing came out. I could tell he was trying not to show how nervous he was, waiting for my answer._

_"I love you too Jeffery." I laughed, he was right it did put me in a better mood, putting my mind at ease. Matt yelled our names grabbing our attention. We moved in, and for the first time I met Gil Hardy._

"Kellie, have you ever been with Matt?" Hope raised a brow, making all the divas stare straight at me.

"No, and I don't plan on it. We are close and all, but no…" I laughed. Hope smirked.

"I would totally do him." Kelly sighed dozing off on the couch. The rest of the divas and I talked the rest of the night, each falling asleep at a time until it was only Maria and me.

"I heard you and John…he kissed you?" she asked. I nodded the feeling of guilt running back into my stomach.

"Yeah well he doesn't know about me and Jeff and I am trying to keep it that way." I sighed resting my head on the pillow. Maria shut the lights as we talked hearing the breathing of all the divas.

"He won't tell." I assured her. Maria was the type to get worried over nothing. The thing was I hope I wasn't just trying to convince myself.

"He won't I promise." She smirked resting her head on the pillow. "Just be careful on where you make-out with Jeff please because I heard you two today and I was the one that had to lead Randy out from that area."

My face went red. I didn't even realize that people could hear us. I mean I know he is loud, but I didn't think he was. I nodded putting my head on the pillow. Then it hit me. I forgot to call him and tell him I was back. I hope Maria told him something.

"Ria?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, you know for everything?"

I heard her take in a deep breath rolling over to we faced each other. She nodded rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you should thank Matt the most though. He loves you a lot and has proved he would do anything for the both of you."

I laughed to myself. It was true, he has proven all that to us. Without him I would not be here, and me and Jeff would not be together.

"Good night Ria."

"Good night Kellie Bear."

Stories need love too


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I really need more feedback everyone so it would be great if I can get it. But thank you to: ggkrystine, Hardyxgirl. Jeff and Jerichos girl.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN** any of the wrestlers or Hope. She is my friend Nine's

**I DO OWN **Kellie and my other OCs

**Hey everyone I hope you like this Chapter. It took me awhile looking through my book to figure out where I was…so here is it Any ideas you want to give me hey I am listening**

**Peace out!**

* * *

The next morning, Maria drew open the blinds, making the whole room grumble. I opened one eyes looking around the room, seeing the divas splattered around trying to wake up.

"Maria make the sun go away." Kelly grumbled yawing as she woke up. I laughed grabbing my hoddie. A bang on the door made us all jump.

"What the hell was that." I squealed, watching as Ashley and Hope go near the door opening it up. Lined up on the wall was Shannon, Matt, and Jeff sleeping. Hope grabbed me by my arm giggling forcing me to the door. I smirked leaning on the doorway staring at the three. Maria by my side watching with me as they slept on one another.

"Aw they looked like kids!" Hope laughed, Maria nodding in agreement. I smiled walking casually up to the trio, giving each one a kiss on the cheek before sitting in Jeff's open lap placing a small kiss on his lips.

Quietly they woke up one by one, Shannon puling Maria into his lap, kissing her. Jeff did the same holding my waist close to him. The girls started to whistle when they saw my affection.

"I didn't think she had a heart." Katie laughed walking back into the room. Jeff rolled his eyes staring deep into mine. He was mine, and mine only.

"Did you have a good night?" I asked. Shannon looked from Maria to me with a smile.

"You and ya girl talk. Is that all you do?" he laughed.

"Well that's what you do at a sleepover my dear." Maria poked his nose. The cuteness was getting to me I had to go. Matt grimaced grabbing Hope onto his lap and kissing her. I felt a bit left out. Hope didn't mind she turned a bright red moving closer to his form.

Jeff picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. The girls were giving out catcalls once more as I looked back behind him. No Randy and no John, I was good and clear. I guess Jeff wanted a sleepover of his own.

He dropped me on the bed and laid down next to me looking straight into my eyes. Animal like green staring into me like some kind of prey. Not that I minded it.

"How long were you guys listening?" I asked his hands gliding down my side. My mind was so far away I didn't even care.

"When John came in the room when everyone was there. Maria told me she was stealing you so I wanted to know what everyone was talking about. Little did I know you were going to be telling about us darling." he smiled his hand reaching under my hoddie. I started to get nervous, did he say anything to Randy when he was in the room?

"Oh well yeah...I mean they wanted to know." I smiled awkwardly. Jeff noticed inching further away from me giving me the look of knowing. Oh yeah he knew.

"He was bragging out it. The kiss I mean. Another reason why we left I was about to beat the shit out of him. Randy asked him about it." he sighed. I held my breath ready for an argument. "Did you kiss him back?" he asked.

"No, no I didn't."

"I got jealous, you're right I am a jealous person. I want you for myself no matter what. Even when I see you with Randy I want to rip you from his arms." he confessed. I knew already, I guess I just wanted to hear it from him.

"I know. I feel bad. Last night he came so close to my face, and I couldn't be like no!" I looked away. Jeff laughed laying down on his back just using his eyes to look at me.

"You could have pushed him away."

"I panicked."

"You still could have done it."

"You know what, bite me." I growled getting up from the bed. Jeff looked at me with his mouth hung open.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." he growled back. I smiled grabbing off my shirt.

"No seriously bite me, I liked it when you did it last time."

Jeff's jaw fell back into place, a devilish smile replaced his smirk. I glared back, watching as he grabbed me.

"I hate you so much." he whispered throwing me on the bed. I giggled like a school girl grabbing his face to stare into mine.

"You could never hate me."

"Then I love you."

"You have no idea." I grabbed his face, forcing his lips to mine, capturing the ring between my teeth.

I claimed him for most of the day, until it was time to leave. Maria knocked on the door few hours later, as I groggily came to the door in a sheet. She covered her face looking at the sleeping form of the Hardy behind me.

"I got the plane tickets for us, but I can see you re busy." she giggled. I smirked looking at the Hardy boy in the room.

"Just a fight about John. Randy asked him about the diner and he told him that we kissed...nothing too big. I got him out of the funk though." I laughed. Maria nodded handing me the tickets.

"Also, here is the script for when we get into Chicago." Her voice held a panic tone making me upset.

"What's going on Maria?"

"Just read it, and hope Jeff doesn't kill the creative team." She kissed my cheek before leaving. That was bad news. It had something to do with Randy and I was scared to even look at the promo that I had to do with him this time.

I sat in the chair still wrapped in a sheet going over the script. Maria was right, I just prayed once he read this he wasn't going to go on a killing spree. Jeff woke up looking next to him then over me. His smile disappeared as soon as he saw my face and the familiar pages of the script in my hand.

"Kellie?" he actually said my full name. I looked down at the script once more handing him my part. His eyes scanned over it, his jaw tightening with each glance. I bit my nails, as he finished looking back at me.

"I'm just as shocked as you babe." I breathed grabbing my sweat shirt and shorts quickly throwing them on.

"Kel, come on now he is just asking for a beating." He groaned. I nodded closing my eyes.

"It's sad because you have to walk near us and disturb us." I whispered taking the script from his hands.

"So you have to be making out with him already and start telling him how you are actually glad that he has you now and how you don't miss me at all. That you are all his…then that's when I walk in and tell Randy that his match is next. Then I am suppose to glance at you with sad puppy dog eyes and you don't even give me the light of day."

I nodded sitting on the bed. I know it was only acting but to him it was something more. Randy was just trying to find out ways to get under his skin, and my skin. He was trying to convince me that he was the good guy and that I am perfect for him.

"I guess that's the deal." I breathed.

Jeff sat at the edge of the bed running his hands through his hair. I moved to him curling up onto his lap. I felt bad. It seemed everyone was picking on him, and it was making me sad.

"Come on we have a flight to catch dear." I tried to smile, grabbing him close to my lips whispering into his ear. "I'm yours don't worry."

It made him smirk a bit as he kissed me picking me up to bring me into the bathroom. He reached taking the sweatshirt from my form as I covered myself. I laughed as Jeff grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder, turning the water on and bringing me into the shower.

"You're an ass." I looked up in the wet Hardy boy's eyes, his lips crashing onto mine as we kissed. It was by far the best kiss I have ever had.

The next week we were in Maria's hometown, Chicago. Matt, her, Shannon, Jeff and I went on sightseeing, visited her parents and just hung around. The house show that night was going to be interesting, and I was not eager to be doing the promo with Randy. On the plane ride down he came up to me flirting, putting his arm around me. I could feel the anger that rose from Jeff every time Randy even looked in my direction.

"Shit he is calling me.."' I rolled my eyes. We were on the way back to the hotel to grab out things and leave. Ever since we left Randy had his close eye on me, grabbing me to talk to me every chance he got

"Answer him Kellie bear." Maria wined hearing Randy's ring tone over and over again. I laughed laying my legs over Jeff's lap as I answered the phone.

"Yes dear." I rolled my eyes answering. "Yeah...Yes...ok...fine...I guess so darling...after? Tonight? Bar? I guess so, I'll ask Maria about it. Yeah, I'll be there soon. Ok darling bye."

"Well that was productive." Matt smirked looking back on the road. Jeff laughed running his hand across my legs.

"Yeah well he was calling to tell me to come they can shoot the promo...which in translation means 'where are you and why aren't you here so I can see where you are?' I laughed kissing Jeff's cheek. He smirked rolling his eyes, as Matt grabbed my waist as we got out of the car.

Everyone was convinced that Matt and I got together besides the divas that knew about me and Jeff. It also had the perk of pissed off Randy more, so we played it up. John knew it was fake as well, but still played along. Jeff rolled his eyes walking ahead of us grabbing Maria as we walked by.

Quickly we departed our ways as I got dressed in my cargo and tank going into make-up to get my hair curled and down. The make-up girl Ro smiled reading the script behind my head.

"You're a lucky girl kissing that nice looking guy." she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky is not what I would call it." I sighed. Ro nodded finishing up my look, when Randy came in looking for me.

"We have to go, they are waiting for us." he tried to smile, and I could tell something was up. I nodded getting up from the chair. Ro winked at me before I left.

"You ok darling?" I questioned his actions. He was being way to sweet, extra sweet and I was getting scared. Was he getting comfortable around me to finally pull down that barrier? Men, I will never know the answer on how the way they act.

We reached the locker room where the camera guys were set up. The show just started. I watched the monitor when I was getting my make-up done. His match against HHH was next but before had to be this promo.

The creative guy was there; he sat us down and told us to kiss. After that we go on with our lines until Jeff came. I took a deep breath as Randy cupped my chin in his hand crashing his lips onto mine. My hands found their way to his neck as I played the part of enjoying this.

The camera was on as I heard the reaction of the audience outside. Softly he broke the kiss looking straight into my eyes. I didn't know what to say, so I played the part up.

_"I'm really glad about this...I mean being with you actually made me realize how much I really don't miss Jeff." I breathed. He smiled that pretty boy smile laying a soft kiss on my lips._

_"Makes me happy now about making you my valet. Tonight after this match with HHH I will be the next contender for the championship. I think we should celebrate in our own way. What do you say?" his cold eyes staring deep into mine. I bit my lip like Maria playing the part I had to play._

_"You have no idea baby." I giggled as he moved in for another kiss when Jeff walked in. His hair back in a ponytail, the belt slung over his shoulder._

_"What do you want Hardy?" Randy spat going close to the warrior's face. _

_"They told me to get you. Your match is next..." he growled, and I knew that wasn't acting. Randy smirked coming back to me bringing my face u for a light kiss whispering in my ear 'Bar tonight.' Only I heard what he said, as he walked off. _

_The cameras stayed on me and Jeff, his eyes filled with hurt. I started him down, as he grabbed my face and kissed me hard. In a full motion I slapped across the face. He smiled rubbing his face as I walked off._

The camera man didn't stop filming before the kiss, and they squealed when I slapped Jeff. I pursued my lips together as I walked away into another locker room where he was waiting for me.

"You can think on your toes Kel." he laughed as I sat on his lap.

"I can't believe you did that." I breathed, getting dressed in ED Hardy yoga pants, and a pale blue baby doll dress shirt. I replace the roses with lily.

"I'll meet you at the bar darlin?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist letting the black metal hoop send chills down my back as he kissed me.

I nodded holding back a gasp, as he let me go. He laughed leaving the locker room. Maria came in shortly a smile on her face.

"Randy got so mad." she giggled. I smirked grabbing my bag and walking out the door linked arms with Maria. The bar was a few blocks down from where the arena was and I could see people who didn't have matches already going to the place. Maria giggled holding tight onto me. I had a feeling this night was something I was gong to not want to remember.

"Kel come over here!" Mickie grabbed me from the watchful eye of Maria. Jeff was at the bar starting his drinking and I saw how everyone noticed who he was grabbing his attention

We danced the night away, drinking and having a good time. It didn't matter I was going to have my own party back at the hotel. Randy was grinding against me which I didn't mind for a small amount of time. Jeff wasn't paying attention anyway which made it a bit easier.

The night died down about 3 in the morning. I was slung around Matt's shoulders trying to keep focus. We were leaving the next day for another show in St. Louis and I just thank God we had at least one day to ourselves. Coffee is all I needed and I would have been fine. Matt threw me on my bed, helping me get out of my clothes and showered. We both stumbled and fell as I got changed into baggy pants and a tank top. That's when a knock on the door caught our attention.

"Matt...go get that darling..." I stumbled on my words pushing him to the door. Matt laughed going to the door, but stopped as soon as he saw who was behind the wooden plank.

"Kellie you might want to come over here." he called out to me. I stumbled walking to the door peeking behind Matt like a small child. Little did I know that Randy Orton was going to be standing in the door way.

"Kel can I talk to you please?" he asked glaring at Matt. He got the sign to leave, but turned to me first.

"I'm not leaving you alone in a room with him Kel." he whispered in my ear. I nodded sobering up a bit now that I saw Randy.

"Go it will be quick. I'll be at the room in a bit." I smiled kissing him on the cheek. He walked out glaring at Randy as he passed.

"I need to tell you something..." he was trying not to slur.

* * *

**_Stories need love too.  
Matt is soon going to becoming back in and let's just say...it's going to be interesting..._**


	20. Chapter 20

****

Thanks to everyone who story alerted my story You make me feel special in my belly. Otherwise, thank so much to the lovely comments I got! Hardyxgirl, Jeff and Jerichos girl, Rainbowblack (New chapter of Moondance will be up soon), and Screamtogofaster! Thank you for making my day feel so much better!

**Hey even the lonely stories need reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN the wrestlers, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this…I would be in bed

**Claimer:** I DO OWN Kellie. Hope is not mine she is my friend Nine's.

Peace out and enjoy hopefully

* * *

I backed away so he could walk into the room.

"What's up love?" I questioned stumbling back to my bed. I guess I wasn't as sober as I thought I was. Randy grabbed me by my waist from behind letting his hands graze across my back and neck. I wanted to move. I had to move. This was way to close to my body then normal outside of the ring.

He brought his lips to my ear breathing hard and heavy which was so not attractive. I shuddered under his touch moving so I faced him. I grabbed his shoulders helping him to the bed. I went to move but he grabbed my hand pulling me onto the bed as well.

"I really like you Kellie." he was drunk, slurring every other word as he tried to kiss me. I was struggling holding his arms down away from touching my body. "No I don't like you. I think I am in love with you. No I don't think I know I am in love with you."

I sat there stunned but not interiorly surprise. I tried not to laugh, holding in everything I could possibly imagine.

"Love you don't feel that way towards me." I slurred pushing him from my form. He shook is head in disagreement grabbing my face so he looked clearly into my eyes. His ice cold glare, a pool of warm water now looking into my still ice gray eyes.

"Yes I do. I want you to be with me. I want you. I want you so bad it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad." he started a drunken karaoke in my room. I had to control the roaring laughter that was coming from me.

"You don't want me." I laughed. Randy laughed with me grabbing my face into his large hands, and brought his lips to mine for a soft kiss which lead to him falling drunkenly asleep on top of me.

I chuckled pushing him onto the bed, taking off his shoes and letting him sleep. He was going to need it for the next five shows that were going to happen this and next week.

Quietly I snuck out of the room moving myself to Jeff and Matt's room. Jeff was laying on the bed almost passed out, and Matt was sitting in front of the T.V.

"Well that sobered me up." I sighed walking in the room sitting on the bed. Jeff woke up wrapping me into his arms. I eased myself into his arms as he kissed my neck.

"Oh come on Jeff she just got in...and I am still here..." Matt wined getting up and joining us on the bed.

"What happened with the king of assholes?" Jeff growled in my ear. I smirked leaning my body on him.

"Nothing confessing his drunken love for me and that he wants to be with me. He even started singing 'I Want You' from The Beatles." I laughed remembering the night. Matt smirked taking out his camera.

"The legend Killer singing to a diva?" he laughed walking to the door. "I want to go see this."

It was weird up until that moment I never really heard anyone call me a diva, so when Matt called me one it didn't feel that right. I felt like a fake but in the end I guess I really was one of them.

"He is sleeping. I left him in there."

"Did anyone tell you that your no fun."

"He fell asleep on top of me so be happy I didn't stay." I chuckled laying now in Jeff's arms. Matt got the hint and got up.

"Maybe Hope is up since Shannon and Maria are in his room...and I don't want to be there." he mumbled walking out of the door. Jeff held onto me tighter. I smiled under his warmth turning my body to stare into his deep green orbs.

"He was really singing to you?" Jeff chuckled. I nodded kissing him lightly biting the metal ball. He closed his eyes, digging his nails into my back, bunching up my tank top into his hands.

"Well it was more wailing but hey I won't say anything." I smirked tracing his chest with my finger tips lightly placing kisses all the way down his abdomen. He groaned a bit grabbing my face, crashing my lips onto his.

He was my drug, an amazing drug that I gave up for five months but I promise myself never again will that happen. I bit his ring, as he bit mine, hungrily pulling me to him, holding me close to his body.

Clothes started to fly everywhere, and soon I found myself thrown into heated passion time. When it was over I laid on my stomach, as Jeff traced his fingers down my back, up to my angel wings on my shoulder.

"They're beautiful." he murmured in my ear, pressing his lips at the back on my neck to the little wings.

"Thanks to Shannon." I moaned feeling his finger and his lips graze my shoulders lightly. Jeff stopped his tease and smiled looking into my eyes once more.

"He did a good job on them baby." he kissed me once more, resting his head on my exposed back. I was drifting off to sleep feeling his light touch on my back, tracing the wings with his fingers.

The comfortable silence engulfed us as I fell asleep, wrapped into his arms.

"I love you." I muttered, saying the words first to him. I cracked open my eyes to see him smiling.

"You have no idea. I love you too." he whispered. It was the last words I heard before drifting off to sleep and it was a nice thing to dream about. I snuggled into his arms, and kissed his chest making myself a pillow.

The next morning I woke up with a fierce jolt to my shoulders, waking me up like someone throwing cold water into my face. I opened my eyes trying to look who was shaking me.

Randy looked into my eyes as I started to panic. I was screwed. We were screwed. All the thoughts started to run into my mind on what was going to happen next. His eyes read sadness all over them, like I hurt him somehow. I guess I did considering he poured his heart out telling me he loved me and all that. Jeff tried to grab him off me throwing him out the door.

My face stayed in one position of horror as I looked up at Jeff who grabbed me into his arms.

"What the hell was that? And wow I am going to die..." I was holding back the tears that were about to fill my eyes. Jeff held me tighter.

"He came knocking on the door looking for you. Then you groaned moving your body. He heard your voice, saw your back and came charging in. I tried to grab him but he had you in his hands." Jeff sighed, holding me tight to him, so I wouldn't fall into pieces.

"There is going to be an Inter gender match..." I muttered crawling from his arms. He tried to grab me back, but I moved grabbing my clothes.

"He won't I promise."

"He will...I bet it will be at Royal Rumble too since that is just around the corner." I closed my eyes digging my head into my hands."Oh Vince is going to love this one. It's like Matt and Lita all over again I bet."

Matt came barging in looking at his brother then me." What the hell?" Randy saw me come from Hope's room and bombarded me, yelling at me about knowing about you two." he looked in my direction.

"He came in?" he noticed the marks on my arm from Randy's fingers. I nodded inhaling a deep breath. Matt looked like he didn't know if he should come over to me, but the way Jeff looked with such anger Matt didn't even come near.

"I'm all kinds of screwed. I mean I broke the contract, and Vince loves a good love triangle so this is going to be exploited." at the end of the sentence I started to get tense.

"Kel he won't say anything. He will take it out on me and that's it." Jeff tried to sound assuring, but it wasn't working. It was happening all over again. The reason why he broke up, everything. I had to be strong. I am not going to lose him again the way I did before.

"Yeah we shall see...I know he is probably going to Vince right now." I sighed laying myself in his arms. Matt sat on the bed next to me and Jeff putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, let's go get Maria and Shannon. We have a plane to catch." I got up moving to the bathroom. I quickly got undressed again walking into the shower, letting the water fall on me. Randy was going to make my life hard, and now in the ring I was going to be portrayed as a whore, and then with me I have to convince him it was the drinking and that it was a mistake, and that I want to be with him more then Jeff.

"Kel?" I heard Matt's voice come in the bathroom. He sat on the sink taking in a deep breath. "He won't do anything."

I peeked my head out from the curtain trying to brave a smile. He is always there for me no matter what.

"What is he doing?" I asked. Matt craned his neck out to look and scoffed folding his arms.

"Pacing."

"Shit...we are screwed." I sighed turning off the water. "Hand me that." I asked. Matt grabbed me a towel as I quickly wrapped it around my body moving out from the shower. Maria followed suit along with Shannon barging into the room.

"What the hell man?" Shannon spoke looking from me in the bathroom back to Jeff. "Randy almost busted the door down calling me and Ria out. He was asking questions about you two." he pointed to us. I looked away rolling my eyes.

"Screw what I said before. We are really screwed more then before." I said a bit too loud. I grabbed bags from Maria's hand that I told her to bring. I got dressed into ripped jeans and Toronto Maple leaf jersey.

Shannon wanted to ask but Jeff shook his head. He grabbed me by the waist whispering in my ear until I calmed down. We left the hotel with stares from every angel from the superstars and divas alike. Randy must have made a huge scene.

The ride to the airport was quite as I laid in Jeff's arms sleeping most of the time. I started to feel sick and dizzy and didn't want to move much. Matt explained the situation to Shannon and Maria who continued to stare at me with sympathy eyes in which I hate. The plane ride was not a fun one to be on.

The superstars that were on the same flight started gossiping as I was sleeping in Jeff's arms. Since Randy knew there was no reason to hide what me and him were. People's chatters were keeping me up but I fell asleep.

Jeff woke me picking me up bridle style out of the plane getting stares and causing unwanted attention. I really didn't feel good and all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and sleep. My body drifted in and out of sleep until finally I felt a bed under me.

"Jeff I don't feel good." I groaned, but heard the champs voice instead of Jeff's

"Yea I know darlin, I know" he sat next to me as I fully woke up looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Where is Jeff?" I asked

"Out getting food for you and coffee. He told me to stay with you."

"I'm sorry."

"For?" he looked confused. I took a deep breath not wanting to remind him but I had to.

"Me being with Jeff and leading you on and stuff.' I said quickly. He smiled hitting his head with mine

"I knew, I just maybe thought that I could see if I had a chance I guess." he laughed. I smiled resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head lightly as I fell asleep.

The next day was a house show in St Louis, and I could not stop thinking about what him and Vince had in store with me. For that moment I slept, and tried not to think what so ever, but I found that harder then expected.


	21. Chapter 21

**So I have been away…in Camp so yeah this is the first of my updates. I even got asked if I was dead which made me laugh. So here it is my loves. I tried to read my idea book and it was soo messy… I still can't read it that much…but yes! **

**Thank you! HardyXgirl, Rated-R-for-Randomness, ggkrystine, Jeff and Jericho girl (I am not dead yet lol), Rainbowblack(Thanks for the story), and Randy4ever. **

**I love you all!! Peace and Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS. I WISH I did…that would be sex on the beach…really. **

* * *

Jeff woke me up. His hand grazing my shoulder as I looked into a clear glass sitting on the bedside. My head was worse then yesterday, and I was expected to do a fucking job in what was now hours.

"You going to be ok?" he asked kissing the top of my head "You've been throwing up all last night."

I didn't remember that. All I remember was falling asleep on John and waking up now.

"Yeah I guess so. My head is killing me." I smiled as he kissed my head. My stomach did hurt from all the heaving I was doing according to Jeff. He crawled up next to me, as I was just about to pass out.

"We have to stay away from each other...just for now...until everything dies down for now with him. Did Vince say anything?" I whispered the question rolling up a lazy eye up at him with a smile. He sighed shaking his head, helping me up. I rested my head on his shoulder. Those fingers of his trailing down my shoulder, making me drift back into sleep.

"No, he has been giving me looks onto something is coming, but nothing yet. I think it is going to be a surprise." he said so calm kissing the top of my head.

"That's not good." I tried to laugh, but my stomach was not letting me. I groaned from the pain, as Jeff pulled me closer to his body.

"You really want to cool it for a bit." he dropped his voice, sounding sad and disappointed. Oh coarse I didn't want to, but in the end I felt like we had no choice. I was just praying that I didn't have to be in a match with the Legend Killer.

"Just for a bit. I need to just cool it down because look where this all led us." I held in my tears. I hated it when Jeff would see me cry. He would use that smooth voice of his to calm me. Take me to that small place inside of myself and make me calm.

"I don't know if I can do that Kel." he looked straight into my eyes holding me closer to his body.

"Just for a bit...I promise..." I whispered. I pushed myself from his arms getting up to brush my teeth, my hair get cleaned up a bit and head out. Jeff grabbed me into a grip so tight I felt my lungs were gong to explode or cave in my body.

"Don't worry I'll kill him before anything could happen." he laughed into my hair, tracing his fingers across the lines on my face all the way to the nook on my back. He grabbed my body close to him throwing me onto the bed, crawling with a hungry expression.

"Jeff." I laughed pushing his lips away to get him off. I knew that animal look in his eyes and this was going to crush him.

"I know, I know keep it low." he groaned quickly getting off my body. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to take me and make me be his, but as for now things could not go back to our carefree way. "You're mean." he pouted grabbing my face into his hands and ran his lips on mine. The metal of the lip ring hitting mine making clanking sounds as our lips crashed onto each others.

A knock on the door made us jump as Maria walked in with Shannon following behind her. A fake smile planted on their faces trying to make us feel better. Jeff looked at me shaking his head.

"You ready? We have to be there in like 20 minutes." Shannon grabbed Maria's hand looking at us. I still felt like I was going to throw up. This was not a good time for Randy to be fucking with my head. Since he is the killer I highly doubted that he was going to give me a break.

Ever since he found me and Jeff, that look in his eye always stayed in my mind. That look of betrayal, hurt, and sadness all mixed into one.

"I don't think Kel is going to be groin. She has been throwing up all night." Jeff spoke on my behalf. Maria bit her lip once more signaling something that she wasn't going to tell me.

"Maria…" I warned. She looked at me with sad puppy eyes. She finally gave in.

"You have to go. Randy needs you on stage…or so I heard.." Shannon spoke for his girlfriend instead. Jeff glanced at me, and I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I thought so. Ok let me get in the shower and I'll be there soon. I'll be late, but Vince and Randy can go suck it for all I can at this point." I sighed. I moved from Jeff's arms getting showered and dressed in under ten minutes.

I walked out drying my hair with the towel into a silence zone in which freak me out a lot.

"We good to go?" I felt myself on tilt, wanting to throw up once more. The shows this past week have put so much on my body, and Randy didn't even declare a match between us yet. I knew something was going to happen the night of the live house show event.

"He won't do it Kellie. Don't worry babe." Maria grabbed my arm as we walked, letting the boys linger on behind us, giving us some girl time.

"What is going to stop him? Not me or anyone else." I rolled my eyes taking a quick glance behind me. Jeff's facial expression read depression and anger rolled into one.

"Well Jeff might." Maria added under her breath. I nudged her shaking my head.

"Not even my knight in shinning armor." I tried to smile, but my stomach had other ideas making me double over in pain. Maria caught my arm quickly rushing me away before Jeff could see.

We flagged down a cab, which brought us to the arena. Maria helped me get dressed into shorts and a long flowing shirt. I laced my boots up and soon found myself face to face with the man himself.

"Vince…" I nodded throwing my hair back into a pony tail. A sly grin was placed on his face which meant he had plans.

"How are you this evening Kellie?" His look was digging into me with intensity. Something was going to happen and it was not going to be good.

"Felling a bit sick, but the show has to go on right?" I clicked my tongue ring on my teeth as I spoke. He could tell I was pissed. He nodded nudging his head for me to follow him. Maria started to follow, but Vince glared at her, putting her back in her place.

"Kellie, I don't want to fire you. I actually do like you a lot. At the same time I hate when my workers go against their contract." He started. I knew where he was going with this. Not only did I break my contract but I could have Jeff fired for not staying to his.

"Understandable…"

"Well Randy told me everything and we both have come up with a good idea. You will not be fighting tonight, but you will go on stage. From there on out it is Randy who will be calling the shots. I do not know what he is going to do, but I think you should beg for his forgiveness."

I stopped walking and stared at him with a disgust look on my face. Why should I beg for forgiveness when I have done nothing really wrong? I chewed the bottom of my lip trying to hold back the smack that I wanted to give him.

"I am not going to beg and that is final…" I looked into his eyes. Vince laughed quietly to himself, stuffing his fist into his pockets.

"Kel, I would reconsider that…" was the last words he spoke before walking away from me. My heart started to beat faster once more as I saw him walk away.

Randy was going to do something that I was soon going to regret. He was the only person I knew that would take something so small and make it into the size of Pangaea. Maria met up with me in catering, as I told her the story. Jeff was on the other side of the room staring at me with hungry, anxious eyes.

"He should know…" Maria tried to convince me to get Jeff involved. She was right he did have the right to know, but what was I going to say to him?

"Well not now...I have a date with Orton on stage." I breathed pushing past my friend. Maria tried to grab my arm, but my music was right on cue. "I'll see you later Ria." I mouthed to her. A smile didn't form on her face, but just a nod.

Randy was out on stage. An angry expression glued to his face. Those eyes darted into mine as I walked down the ramp into the ring. His hand reached for mine, bringing my body up from the split. He took the microphone, and I was not prepared for what he was going to say next.

"So it seems that Lita has returned to us in another form of a whore." he smiled circling around me. My heart started jump into my throat as I wanted to say something, but I had to act dumb. Jeff was probably watching, ready to bust out, but Matt is holding him back.

"Did you know that?" he came up to my face. A sly grin firmly plastered onto his face. I couldn't look into his eyes, but being the bastard that he is grabbed my face to look at him. "So right before Regal left he gave me a match. So I am going to use that now. I want an inter gender match between me and my lovely girlfriend over here." he proudly said. The crowd went wild, filling the arena with boos, but it was going to end as soon as he told them the reason.

"Why do you boo me? Our little Kellie here is the one who was going behind my back." He grabbed my hand opening myself as if to parade me around. I was waiting for this. The crowd quieted down as Randy continued. "She has been behind my back sleeping with the one person she wasn't even suppose to see or talk too. That's right Jeff Hardy has tried to go behind my back to get what he is not his anymore."

The crowd went wild again and my stomach was starting to turn. It was declared, I was going to have a match with the biggest asshole ever, and my personal life was now leaked everywhere. Vince was right, I should have pleaded.

"So Lita, how do you plead?" he smiled raising the mic to my mouth. I didn't know how I was going to answer, but I had an idea.

"Go fuck yourself Randy..." I smiled. The crowd went wild by my answer, but I knew it was going to be a penalty. Before I knew it he speared me to the floor and pinned me down. I wanted to throw up literally. Matt's voice came to my ears, and as I looked up Edge was holding him back from me. Shit I was forced to plead. I didn't want to but in the circumstances I was in, it was either throw up all over the place and be in pain or do the one thing that was the least painful.

"I'm sorry! Randy is was one night I was drunk and I am sorry. Please I love you, I want to be with you. Look you got it out of me. I love you and Jeff means nothing to me." I pleaded.

Randy's eyes softened a bit grabbing my hand to help me up. I grabbed it for dear life as he held me in his arms. I took the mic from his hands moving away from his touch.

"I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted? I am in love with you and I'm sorry. You have showed me what it is like to be loved and wanted. Randy I will do any thing for you and I don't want to fight you. Jeff means nothing to me...and I promise you that." I fought the words out of my mouth.

The Killer smiled real big, grabbing my face into his hands. Softly his lips caressed mine, and I was weak in the knees. We pulled away by the sound of Jeff's entrance.

"Very nice Randy, very, very nice." he clapped. "Are you really that dumb that you can't see?"

I opened my eyes more, clinging onto Randy like a child. Never have I felt more pathetic in my life. He looked down at me then back to Jeff, whose eyes were intensified with anger. Randy got the message and now I was going to pay. Was the match between us going to go on or no?

"Hardy are you saying she is faking this?" he asked. It was so obvious that I was. "Well if this is true then I have a better idea." his smiled was bigger now, as he turned to me. "Do you really want me Kellie?"

I nodded without hesitation. If it was to get him off my back and not have a match I would have done anything. Jeff's glare pierced through me as I said yes to him.

"Well then prove it. Royal Rumble is next week. I am taking the match and I want you and Jeff Hardy to fight. A TLC match." he declared. My face went hot and a warm tear was sliding down my cheek. Randy didn't see it but Jeff did.

The look on his face was of shock, but he tried to hide it. He wanted to grab me and shake me till he got an answer but he couldn't. I nodded to myself looking up at Randy with the fake loving eyes that I always gave him. Randy grabbed my hand leading me out into the back area.

The Killer turned to look me in the eyes. His lips reached down to kiss me, but I punched him as hard as I could and walked away. Matt got to me before anyone else could.

"I tried to get you..." he whispered to me grabbing me into a hug.

"Where is Jeff?" I asked. Matt shook his head holding onto me tighter.

"We are going to a bar. You want to come?"

"Maybe, but I just want to see Jeff right now."

Jeff came around the corner, anger clearly written on his face. He needed to hit something and I know who he wanted to hit. I was the last person he wanted to fight.

"Kel..." he grabbed my hand bringing me into an empty locker room. He reached for my face bringing his lips to mine. He was such a different kisser to Randy. It even disgusted me to know the difference. Have I really been kissing him that long now.

"We can't do this Jeff not again." I whispered. Why was I being so stubborn? He smiled kissing me once again making me feel calmer.

"I am going to talk to Vince." he grabbed my shoulders. I shook my head.

"Too late...Randy got to him by now"

"Kel..."

"Let's just try and have a good time. The bar is now and if anything happens then it happens. I mean I am not feeling good anyway so I might to just with everyone." I was trying to calm myself. My stomach was hurting again and I didn't want to show that pain on my face in front of him.

"Your coming out?" he changed the subject. I shrugged letting out a deep sigh.

"Maybe. Only if you are a good boy." I started to joke. Jeff smiled letting what happened in the ring stay in the ring. I just wanted to enjoy myself or try to enjoy myself.

"I love you. You know that right?" he smiled kissing my head. I nodded. The past couple of days was not fun and hearing that from him made a huge difference.

"I love you too I guess." I rolled my eyes. His laughter filled my ears, as he grabbed my hand walking out with me. "Hey Jeff, do you mind if I don't go?"

He looked at me and shook his head. Jeff knew I was not feeling well. He brought me back to the hotel. Maria was there with me. We joked around, I talked about the match, but my mind was still on the fact that I had to fight Jeff. That's when the tears started to come down, and every regret came pouring out from my mouth.

It wasn't long till my phone started to ring. Maria grabbed my phone seeing it was Matt. She started to bit her lip meaning she was nervous and now it was all down to the wire.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"There was a fight..."

"And?"

"Jeff and Randy got into a fight about the match and let's just say it kinda got a bit bloody. Bottle were thrown leaving Randy with cuts. He is getting stitches right now." Maria gave me the facts that Matt gave her.

"Is Jeff ok?"

"Yeah he is fine."

I nodded grabbing my shoes and walking out the door. My feet carried me to the suit of Vince as I knocked like a mad women. He groggily opened the door giving me one glance and motioned me to walk in.

"What do you want Kellie?" he asked turning on the light. I pulled up a seat biting my nails. "Ms. Liddell?"

"I wanna go home and get out." I held my anger back. "I am sick of this shit and I want to go home."

I looked up at Vince who had a speechless look upon his face. He had nothing to say.

"I'll give you a week...until Rumble and that's it." he grumbled rubbing his eyes. He was dead tired and I was ready to let him go.

"That's all I wanted then." I walked out of the room going back to mine to see Ria biting her nails once more.

"I'm going home for a week. I am done for one week and maybe if I come back my head would be clear. Don't tell Jeff please. Just tell him I left and if he wants to find me he knows where I am." I was saying packing my stuff into duffel. Maria grabbed my arm forcing me to look at her.

"You need me to bring you to the airport?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'll get a cab and a ticket at the airport." I grabbed Maria into a hug. "I'll be back in a week."

She nodded kissing my cheek and handing me my bag. I love my girl. The only person in my life who never lets me down at all. She is crazy but is still the best friend I could ever have.

"I'll call you when I get home." I tried to put on a smile, but it wasn't working. I left the hotel, grabbed a cab, got to the airport and was on the plane ready to go home. As soon as I landed my phone started to ring, and to my luck the one person who I didn't think I would hear from called me.

"Did you think you were leaving with out saying goodbye?" A male's voice laughed into the phone. My eyes went teary just by his voice, but a hand followed touching my shoulder.

"Well I didn't think you would follow me home." I laughed jumping into his arms jokingly.

**Dun dun dun**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys and gals! Ok so here is some more Silence and I want to thank everyone who reviewed me!  
_HardyXGirl, Jeff and Jericho's girl,  
Kian Jaden, and ShannonMooreFan._  
This chapter might be a bit slow but it will help for the next chapter to move on.. so sorry ya guys!**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own the wrestlers! I only own Kellie...and the other OCs.  
If I owned Jeff and Matt..well lets just say I would need a new bed.**

* * *

"Did you think you were leaving with out saying goodbye?" A male's voice laughed into the phone. My eyes went teary just by his voice, but a hand followed touching my shoulder.

"Well I didn't think you would follow me home." I laughed jumping into his arms jokingly. Matt smiled carrying me to get our bags.

"I had too. Jeff doesn't know anything yet...Maria was the one who told me. Look Vince won't miss me and what's the worst that could happen? I get fired?" he joked putting me down. Matt once again always knew how to make me feel better.

"Plus the idea of taking a few days off to spend in a bar doesn't appeal you either right?" I laughed. Beside Jeff, Matt is the only person who I can trust. He rolled his eyes as we got our things and rushed to a cab.

"He is telling Vince no about the match." Matt broke the silence. I shook my head. I knew it wasn't going to work.

"That is not going to do anything you know that right?" I smirked. Matt scoffed wrapping his arm around my neck bringing me close to him. He always was like a Jeff replacement or wanna be Jeff replacement.

"He is hoping it will, but you know Vince. He thinks it is a great idea and more people would want to watch lovers fighting.".

"I just realized that you don't make situation better." I wined looking out the window. Time square was shining so bright making me feel better about being home. It wasn't fair that Jeff wasn't with me, and the situation at hand. The taxi left us off in front of my apartment where I took a deep breath realizing I was finally in the place where I was really suppose to be.

I was home for only one week, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Matt followed me home and quickly took his place at my side on my bed. For now me and Jeff were not together and it killed me inside. Jeff was mine, all mine and just because of this dumb ass thing with Randy all of that had to change. We said we love each other, and I do. I just didn't want to deal with whatever was going on. I was hoping a few days at the bar would cure all that.

"I'm so glad I'm home!" I cried out loud plopping myself back onto my bed. Matt smirked laying right on top of my body, crushing me with his weight. I hate when he tries to be funny. It doesn't work most of the time.

"Chris! I already told you, she is coming back for the wedding. My sister will not miss something like this. They can take off, Vince isn't that much of a dick." I heard my sister scoff. I turned towards Matt, whose face was just inches from mine.

"I guess the happy couple is home." I joked. Matt rolled his eyes, yawning. "Look at you having a hard day."

"Don't judge me." he smirked sleepily. Chris was the first to walk in stomping his feet like a temper ridden child. I looked at the Hardy boy who smiled hearing the voices of the pair.

"Shall we go say hi?" I moaned digging my head into his chest. Matt nodded opening his eyes. He had that look that read 'I have unfinished business.' I shimmied myself from under his body to go greet the heated, argued couple.

"Why are you yelling at each other. It's 2 in the morning!" I stretched. Rea's mouth dropped, her jaw just about on the floor. Matt came in behind me wrapping an arm around my waist looking up at my sister.

"Look at you being the most beautiful girl ever." he smiled moving from me to Rea. I have never seen my sister blush that red in her life. Chris cleared his throat grabbing my attention as well as Matt's

"Do you mind, but the beautiful girl is taken and is about to be married in a month."

Me and Rea giggled to ourselves as Matt came back to clinging onto me. I didn't mind him on me as much as I used too. It hit me as I thought about all the times Jeff got mad at him for putting his hands on me.

"Why are you guys' home?" my sister questioned, going to the fridge. She was about to grab the food meaning she wanted me to eat. I was shocked when she didn't criticizes on how skinny I have gotten or something.

"Long story…but good news is that I am home for a week and then I have to go back." I tried to fake a smile good enough for my sister to drop the subject.

"Oh so it has nothing to do with the fact that Randy put you in an match with your boo?" she cocked an eyebrow. Damn, she saw that? Matt tried to suppress a laugh but failed. "I was going to call you but I guess I don't have to since you are in front of my face."

I rolled my eyes as she started to make me a peanut butter sandwich. Matt was the first to take it from me leaving me with the scraps. He is such a house wrecker. Still my best friend though. The rest of the night I was explaining the whole thing. Detail after detail on what happened from when Randy caught us all the way until why I was in my bed.

"Jeff won't do it." Rea piped in biting her nails. Chris wrapped an arm around her as Matt grabbed me by my waist, ready and waiting for me to start bursting into tears. Jeff wouldn't do the match, but he might if his job was on the line.

"I am going to sleep you guys. Kel you going to be at the bar tomorrow night?" my sister yawned. I looked over at the clock seeing the numbers 5:00am.

"Yeah I am going to call Lil and Sam tomorrow." I yawned next. Matt caught me in his arms before I fell to the floor bringing me over to my bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I was on my pillow.

The eldest Hardy fell asleep next to me once more as he did all those other times. God how I wished it was Jeff next to me. The soft snores of Matt helped me drift father into sleep, I was now hoping my dreams weren't going to fuck me up.

"Rise and shine doll face." Matt's voice penetrated my ears making them feel like they want to bleed.

"You are the most annoying creature on the planet earth. No wonder why girls don't dig you." I muttered into my pillow. His cold hands wrapped around my body throwing me over his shoulder. I was too tired to even move.

"And this is your wake up call and payback." he grunted throwing me into a cold shower.

"Y..y..you...a...r..re a fu..f..ucking...assss." I drew out the words chattering between my teeth. "I fucking hate you."

Matt's laughter filled my mind as I stared at him with deadly eyes. He turned off the shower before my sister and Chris came barging in.

"She wouldn't wake up." Matt looked up at the couple. Rea nodded walking out leaving me and Matt in the bathroom. Every fiber in my being was wanting to make his life a living hell. Oh was he going to get it when we went to the bar.

I got up from the tub getting dressed and done. My sister made us food, and I fell back on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Matt went off somewhere, and I knew I wasn't going to see him for some time. I closed my eyes praying to go back to sleep. I wanted it to be night already so I could see my family at the bar. In my head all I kept thinking was my family back on the tour, wondering what they were doing now, what Jeff was doing. Maria called me last night but I didn't answer, cause most likely it was Jeff on the other side.

It was time. I held my phone in my hand, pressing it to my ear. Her voice came through. My best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey mate." I smiled. I knew Sam must have been in shock because I couldn't even hear her breath. "Sam?"

"Yeah..Aussie...Kel!" she screamed my name in a squeal. I had to bring the phone away from my ear.

"Hey darlin." I smiled looking at Matt who walked in the door. He saw me on the phone and threw his body on top of mine making me groan.

"Kel, you ok?" Sam's voice became frantic. I laughed pushing the heavy Hardy off my body.

"Yeah Matt is on me that's all." I smirked. Sam grunted at the other end. I knew how she felt about Matt so I didn't push it anymore, but that's when the questions started.

"You coming back to the Bar? Why are you home? What happened? Am I going to have to kick Jeff's ass? or Matt's?" she said not even taking a breath. I was getting scared. What was I going to say to her?

"You have got to fucking calm down girl." I laughed poking Matt's nose. He squirmed under my touch but whatever. "Yeah I am coming back just for the week. I will tell you details tonight and no not Jeff nor Matt. Does that answer everything princess?" she hates when I call her that.

Sam started to talk and soon I found myself on the phone for over two hours. Matt was being his annoying and poking me and such on the phone. Finally I said good bye slumping back on the bed. The elder Hardy laid next to me throwing a pillow in my face.

"What can I do that will make you stop being a child." I muttered getting up and dressed into my bar clothes. It was a special night so I was getting even more dolled up. I finished straightening my hair, letting the black curtain from underneath my hair show more. I felt like a ring rat right now. God it was making me sick that I was making my bar life like my wrestling one. Dammit! I have to stop thinking that I even do I have a life there. I am not a wrestler.

"Wow look at my little Kellie." I heard Matt from the bathroom.

"Stop...you're making me feel awkward..."

The night was filled with dancing and lots of booze. Matt was with Maggie, and was not at my home for the night. It made me actually feel lonely. Yeah I did have Chris and Rea, but Matt was my buddy. In the end I shouldn't rely on his company for an amount of time. He had his life and I shouldn't be bugging because of mine.

"_Get up, get up, get up drop the bombshell" _Matt's tone came in my ear.

"Yeah what?"

"You ok? I left without you knowing so I kind of felt bad." his voice was kind of suspicious. It was the same voice when him and his brother would have when their plan was forming out.

"I am fine mother thanks for asking." I smiled sarcastically into the phone. Not that he could even see me.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Kel. Night baby girl." he said and with that hung up. I was beat. My body gave in once I closed my eyes. Sleep caught onto my body quickly though the question now haunted me weather or not Matt and Jeff planed something. The only way I was going to find out was to get him drunk. This week was about getting the young Hardy drunk.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Guess what? This is a short Chapter cause I think it is awesome and I am in love with it. So here is it. Much thanks to **_**RKO.I.F, HardyxGirl, Jeff and Jerichos girl, ShannonMooreFan, and Rainbowblack**_**. I love all your comments. I hope this one is good. Thanks for everyone. Much love and peace.**

**I DO NOT OWN the wrestlers…once again if I did…Ughh things would be amazing. I do own my OCs.**

* * *

The week went by fast and still no blabbering Hardy. I could tell he was trying to keep something from me since the first night when he called. It was my last night before I had to leave and I was not going without a fight. Everyone at the bar was happy to see me back, even if they knew why I wasn't that happy. Matt was being my watch dog once more, but every time I got him drunk no words would come out. Just sleeping and constant throwing up. I'm going to punch him if he throws up on me one more time. He came to the bar every night and despite the fact that I was trying to get information out of him it was nice to see that I had my very best guy friend with me. Sam, Lil, Maggie, Holly, and Amanda were ecstatic to see me whenever I came in, but they knew it was just for a week.

"So Matt last night of freedom, are you ready to go back?" I asked the Hardy as we walked into the bar holding hands. Matt grimaced shaking his head. I guess he didn't want to think about it. In reality I didn't either. I was happy and home for now and that is all that mattered. Wrestling was just going to have to wait one more day. For three days Jeff has been trying to call me, but Matt has been my mommy and answering them for me. I couldn't talk to him. What was I going to say?

"You're happy you are home darlin." Matt whispered in my ear. I nodded moving from his arms to the bar. Maggie took her place grabbing Matt as at the first sign I was away. I didn't care, but by the look she gives me she must think otherwise.

"Kel, two shots one for me and one for you. Congrats that you came home." one of the regulars Dan called my name handing me the money. I smiled from ear to ear taking the shot as he called the numbers to three.

The night was filled with shots and dancing. That's all I remember. Matt was equally drunk as me and all I could recall was Sam's hands on me leading me and the Hardy in a taxi. Matt was getting very touchy with me and I didn't care. I was too drunk to even know what was going on. I just prayed I didn't throw up. The taxi brought us to my apartment as me and him stumbled on each other all the way into the room.

I jumped on my bed like a five year old. A pillow connected with my head seeing Matt as the guilty one to hit me with it. Bastard was going to get it now. I grabbed my weapon cracking his head to the bed in one swift motion. He was mad, but he got over it quickly throwing me on the bed and tickling me all over.

We kicked, pushed, clawed at each other. It was like sex with clothes and no kissing and actual touching. It was the way we were when we are drunk and joking around. He finally pinned me down looking deep into my eyes as we laughed.

"Hey...Kellie do you want to know...something that I know that you don't know?" he smiled big like a goofy six year old. A giggled like a school girl nodding my head. "Jeff told me to follow you...and look out for you." he laughed at this point like a hyena.

"He what?" I was confused but I had to hear him say it again.

"Jeff told me to follow you."

The rage that built inside me was fused for now by the drinking, but I still was upset. I went to open my mouth but Matt quieted me with his. This was weird. Kissing one Hardy is good enough, but having two? Now that was the weirdest thing ever!

I felt myself go along with Matt, as his hands cupped my face going more into the kiss that was between us. I didn't know if I liked it. If I wanted to push him away or this was just something because he was the closest thing to Jeff that I could have.

"Kellie Alice Liddell. I am head over heels in love with you and always have been. Since the year after I met you I wanted you to be mine and I still want you to be mine." he took a breather looking into my eyes. I didn't want to laugh but I giggled kissing him once more. I think I was picturing Jeff saying it in Matt's body. That's when everything started.

His hands glided over my body, his lips never leaving any part of my skin. His touch was so my different then Jeff's and that's when I noticed it was not him. I was sobering up now and kissing another guy that was not the person I wanted to really be with. I loved Matt with all my heart I just didn't want that to happen between us.

"Matt..." I moaned feeling butterfly kisses down my stomach and unbuckling of my pants. "Matt!"

He jumped up looking down at me shirtless and ready to go. I couldn't do this. Jeff was in my mind the whole time and I couldn't.

"Jeff...I can't I'm sorry." I muttered grabbing my shirt and another pair of pants. He nodded his head understanding what I meant.

"I didn't mean to push you." he muttered grabbing his shirt. I knew he didn't. It was something that happens when you are drunk and everything. People make mistakes, but I didn't want mine to be with his brother.

"Stay with me though?" I peeked a smile, looking up at him with just my eyes. For a moment he stammered but nodded laying next to me again. I relaxed laying down next to him and fell asleep. It wasn't long till I felt his arm wrap around my wait protectively once more. I smiled deep inside. I was ready to go back, but I didn't know how I was going to face him.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to all who has followed this story but it might be coming to an end soon.  
I have everything set up and ready for an ending…I guess I don't want it to end myself.  
Well thanks to _**RKO.IF, Jeff Hardy is Rad, HardyxGirl, Kian Jaden, and ShannonMooreFan.**_  
Thank you for being my inspiration for this! I love you all Peace!

Sorry if this chapter sucks…I kinda want it to move along.

I do not own the wrestlers…but ughh if I did!! I do Own Kellie!

* * *

Only one more day till I was going to face the one person I never thought I would fight. Now I had two problems on my hands: facing Jeff after having that lovely night with Matt and lifting up my courage to try and fight him. Butterflies, no elephants were stampeding in deep in my stomach. Matt held my hand the whole way back to the airplane and even to the hotel.

He brought me straight to Vince and then to the hotel room where Maria was waiting for me. She was so happy to see me again and hugged me way to hard. The eldest Hardy left me and Ria to ourselves. He probably went to tell Jeff everything.

"I almost slept with Matt." I said in one fast motion. Maria caught on, her mouth gaped open. She started to bite her lip.

"And?"

"And what? I have to fight Jeff tomorrow, not to mention the fact that I ya know almost cheated on him with his own brother." I tried to shake the thought but he didn't have to know right?

"Tell him."

"What? Are you crazy? Did you take an acid pill or something?" I tried to see the humor in this. Maria laughed hugging me.

"No silly, I am just saying talk to him I bet he wouldn't be that mad." she bit her lip at the end of her sentence. "If he loves you then everything will be ok."

In my mind I think I was agreeing with her but I was not too sure. A knock on the door startled me and Jeff's voice took me by surprise.

"Kel!" he screamed through the door. I couldn't open it so Maria did. "Kel!" he ran through the door scooping me up in his arms. I melted as soon as his finger tips touched me. In the corner of my eye I saw Matt next to Maria with a sad expression on his face. It didn't take much to know what was going through his mind because in reality I was thinking the same thing.

I closed my eyes taking in his scent. Guilt was eating away at my stomach I had to tell him everything. I glanced at Matt who nodded. We were on the same wavelength. I was so glad I had him at this moment.

"Jeff." I croaked out raising my eye level to his. "Let's go talk somewhere please."

He walked out with me leading me to the lobby. For some reason as soon as he let me go anger took over my whole body and tears started to stream down my face. My hands started to ball into fists and all I could do was cry and hit him. I pounded my fists into his chest and cried. I couldn't believe he didn't stop me. He sat there and took it.

Finally I fell to my knees in tears as he caught me bringing me to a secluded chair in the lobby. No one was around and I thanked my lucky stars that it was about 3 in the morning so no one really heard my crying or ranting and occasional hitting. That's when I choked out the words.

"I almost slept with Matt." I rushed the words. Jeff grabbed my shoulders forcing my sight to his.

"Did you?" he asked anger was clearly shown in his voice. I shook my head looking away. His hands balled into fists. "I can't get mad Kel...cause really we weren't together...also I feel like I deserved this. I mean I did get you into this mess." he blamed himself. There was that anger in his voice when he spoke those words I could tell he was upset. I don't blame him either.

"I was drunk and I guess I wanted someone that was close to you. I know you must be thinking that I am making excuses but I am not." I was choking between tears. Jeff grabbed my face in his hands shutting my mouth with his. His lips felt so good on mine and I was so happy that he wasn't that mad. Unless he is a really good actor.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Perfect..." I muttered opening my eyes to look into his green eyes. "Just perfect."

"You know I am going to beat the shit out my brother right?" My face was still in his hands as he breathed on my face. I chuckled biting my lip ring. "Don't be nervous he deserves it." he growled that last part.

"I can understand...I am so sorry."

"I should be mad so mad that I should not even want to look at you...but for some reason...I can't. I can't look at you and get angry. I just need you that much in my life." he nuzzled his head into my shoulder letting out an angry breath.

"Why won't you let me be mad at you!" he grabbed my shoulder looking back into my eyes. I laughed kissing him.

"Cause you can't and I love you for that." I murmured resting in his arms. God did I love him. It sucked so much to be around him and the way I hurt him. He sat there and took it and still couldn't find it in him not to be that mad. I felt bad for Matt who was going to get the beating of a lifetime. "You're going to beat the shit out of Matt aren't you?" I asked. Jeff took in a deep angry breath which answered my question right way.

"Beating is not even the word I am going to use...let's just say mutilation." he growled under his breath holding onto my shirt tighter. I nodded raising his face to mine.

"Not too bad please. Take in mind that we were drunk." I tried to calm him down. The way he calms me down with just one touch is the exact way I am to him when he gets tense. He breathed deep giving me whatever I asked him to do. "Please not too bad?"

Jeff breathed deep once more planting a hard kiss on my neck. He was still upset and I couldn't blame him. His forest green orbs stared deep into mine. The fear behind them was insane. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me and that was comforting, but this feeling deep inside me was telling me to run, scream and never look back.

"We need to talk about the situation at hand." I had to take him back to reality and get into gear what we were going to. If we know Randy he is going to have something planed if this doesn't go the way he planned. The Hardy smiled pulling his lips to mine with a small tug on my ring. I know first he wanted to play, but once again I had to bribe him.

"How about we go to your room and talk." his voice was that slow southern accent that he knows I love. It was so tempting, but I had to be strong.

"Jeff, come on..." I tried to keep myself composed but the tickling of his tongue on my neck was not helping. Dammit I just gave in. "Fine." I muttered in his ear, watching him pull me into a bridal position. Damn I loved him so much it wasn't even funny. He brought me to my room, and we had our fun for a bit. It was angry but yet angry is always better sometimes.

After his hands trailed down my body, and his kisses followed. He was perfect in every way just like this moment, but we needed to do business. I grabbed his head from my stomach making him look into my eyes.

"Come one babe. We had our fun but we have to talk." I was shaking saying those words. The warrior smiled resting his hand on my cheek and moving so I was cradled in his arms. He held me close resting his head on top of mine.

"Fine…what are we talking about?" he buried his nose into my hair. His chest moved underneath my head letting me hear the beating of his heart. "Ok, well I am not fighting you and that's final."

"Come on…if this means your job, then you better be beating the shit out of me." I looked into his eyes. He chuckled to himself grabbing me closer, as if I wasn't close enough. He didn't want to hurt me I know, but it was something that he was going to have to suck up. We spent the rest of the night talking and thinking of a plan. I just prayed that it will work. Hurting me would be like killing him in a very slow and painful way. He made it that clear. I trailed off in and out of sleep as we thought of a plan. This was going to work. My faith was in him and he wouldn't do wrong.

"Jeff." I interrupted his thoughts before fully succumbing myself into sleep. His eyes shifted down to me lighting pressing his face into my hair once more. "Just don't hurt me too bad." I mumbled. I heard his laughter rumble in his chest making me feel better. Why would I think he would hurt me? It was dumb. I let myself drift hearing his voice croon in my ear the melody that I missed so much.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks too everyone! I love you all!! Sorry I didn't put your names up…  
I am on my laptop and it is way to small for me to be doing anything big! Ok So I love you all!! Peace!  
****Btw, warning…I think I should have made this a bit longer… oh well much love!**

**I do not own the wrestlers…but ughh if I did**

* * *

"Come on Kel, wake up please!" I heard someone's voice wake me up. I recognized it as Matt's. I opened my eyes looking lazily at the beat up face of the Hardy.

"Shit! Matt what the fuck happened." He looked like death just about struck him. His lower lip was busted and swollen as well as his eyes which were both covered with purple spots. "Jeff?" I asked. He nodded sitting on the bed. I felt bad. I kind of did this to him in a sort of way.

"I'm not as bad as him though…" he sighed. I shot my head up glaring at the older brother.

"What the fuck did you do?" I growled. Matt chuckled getting off the bed and hiding next to me. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" That's when I heard the bang on the door and Jeff in the doorway looking down at me with eyes of green fury. His left eye was swollen, and a busted lip but that was it. He did worse on Matt but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Really? You guys are so mature I swear. I am sitting here naked on my bed and I have my boyfriend and his brother fighting. Just amazing." I raised my voice clenching the sheet between me and the two brothers who were now on my bed.

"Hey he started it by trying to sleep with you." Jeff pointed a finger at his brother.

"Hey I think we established that we were drunk and things were said that didn't need to be said." Matt roared back. I gave up laying back down. I had no energy to deal with them.

"Hey can you please take this outside or something. That would be great thanks."

The Hardy Boys glanced at me then gave me a look. Why did I deal with them again? For what reason did I need to deal with them. Jeff came creeping up to me grabbing me from behind and kissing my neck. His lip ring sent chills up my spine making me bite mine.

"Come on while I am here?" Matt wined. Jeff pulled me so I was underneath him his lips brushing up against my neck exposing some of my body from underneath the sheet.

"Hey, hey! No Jeff...stop..." I was getting weaker by his touch. He made me feel so pathetic. Matt winced by the sight and left as soon as he could. Jeff won, and he got his revenge.

"Be so glad that your lip ring was not ripped out." I breathed, pushing his body off of me. I quickly got in the shower letting the water trickle down my body. It wasn't long till another body came into the shower with me.

"Come on I can never get any peace." I laughed hooking arms around his neck. I pulled him under the water watching the blue, purple, and blond hair paste against his neck and face. He smiled kissing me under the shower.

"Come on a little bit of fun." he whispered, biting down hard on my ring. I pulled back playfully refusing to touch him as I got cleaned and showered. I heard him behind me trying to pout but it wasn't working. Finally he pulled me from getting out of the shower. "Mine." he whispered and once again I succumbed to him.

Getting out of the shower was fun, and getting dressed was just funny. Jeff was stealing my clothes and trying on my bra and boy shorts. He was using every excuse to make me smile. I was nervous no matter how much of a smile I put on my face. The looks on his face staring at my bras and such was priceless.

"Come on. We have to get going. I don't know how it is when it comes to this big important shit." I rolled my eyes. He laughed holding me into his arms. Comfort is not what I needed. I needed clothes.

Finally after a lot of bribing, pleading and such I got dressed and we were on our way. Jeff grazed his lips against mine before letting me leave the room. We had to be careful now. Randy was always watching and I didn't need any more attention drawn to us.

"Kel! Did you see what happened to Matt!" Maria came running to me in the hall. I nodded rolling my eyes and telling her about my morning. "Wow…they are so weird."

Going to the arena extra early just to put things in the places they needed to be and such was not fun. The whole time we were in meeting after meeting and after you thought the meetings were finally done, you had to go to more meetings. I wanted to kill myself by the end of it all. Maria was with me by my side the whole time, and Randy was back with me. He was being all nice and such, but I didn't really want to pay attention. Why were there so many meetings! All of them were about the same thing just with different people.

"I know you want to pull your hair out." Maria giggled clinging onto me.

"Well I am fine." The young diva Hope came again to join our group. She was starting to be a part of our small group but always hanging on Matt. I wonder if she knew what happened and our little situation.

"Lucky you…I wanna kill myself." I blurted getting the attention of a certain killer.

"So you all pumped up for tonight?" he flashed that cute smile at me. I wanted to rip it off and step on it…maybe if I got a ninja to kill him no one would know.

"Actually a bit nervous. I know the way he fights and it will be dirty. I'm kinda scared." I was playing up the damsel in distress. It was working cause he was smiling and finally let me leave him. "Next time make sure I have a sharp object next time I am with him." I joked to Maria who laughed and snorted. Hope left us to go find Matt and I was happy for the small distraction that he will have. I bet his mind was in a worse place than mine.

Maria got into her ring attire, and so did I. She helped me with the suspenders, and the ripped pants and red fishnets. I wore a cut-up T-shirt that was RKO. I quickly got into hair and make-up and found Matt and Hope together.

"Hey babe can I steal him for a few." I asked Hope. She must have sensed the meaning in my voice and scrawled off his lap. She kissed his lips before wondering off to maybe go find a Diva.

"What's up babe? You look amazing by the way." He saw my frown and was now in the mode to try anything to get me to smile.

"Thanks, but are we good?" I had to ask. Seeing him with Hope was kinda making me feel very upset and guilty inside. He nodded grabbing my head into his hands, hitting his head with mine. It was so nice to see him smile.

"Yeah, Things were said that shouldn't have and I just can't lose you as a friend that's is all." He smiled grabbing me into a hug. He was right. We are friends and we will always be friends.

"Ok, good. I got to go. I kind of want to find him before I go on. I need him right now I guess." I was trying to pick up my courage once more to show him that I was ok. I hated showing Matt my weak side. He nodded kissing my cheek and walking away.

Now I had one more job before the show started. We were the second to the main event and I didn't even know what was going to happen. I really didn't pay attention in the meetings. Jeff was staring at me the whole time making me lose my concentration. As soon as he dismissed us it was show time. I heard John was lurking around somewhere, so I wanted to see him, and maybe he could help me. Going to Jeff would be too risky here and I can't be around Shannon when he is with Maria and it is too weird to be around Matt for now.

"Didn't think I was going to wish you luck?" I heard his familiar voice. I smiled turning around to see the champ in all his glory.

"No, I just needed someone that was not the person I was fighting." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood for myself, because God knows I needed it. His smile was infectious and great which made me feel warmed all the way to the heart.

"Kel you are up next!" Eric the tech guy grabbed my attention. John pulled me into one last hug, as Randy found me. That's when it all started to hit, and I get getting really nervous.

Randy held onto my waist looking down at me with those beautiful ice eyes. He was ready for this. To him this was something normal, but little did he forget that this was not my lifestyle. My entrance song started to go, and all I could do was shake. And visibly shake, but as soon as those lights hit me it was all over. I came out smiling as Randy held onto me tighter. He helped me into the ring. I tried not to show my fear and I hoped the audience didn't see it either. My mind started to go back to our plan from the last night.

_"Kel, don't worry so much please. You act as if I am really going to hurt you." Jeff's voice rang in my mind once more. Yeah I was nervous, I mean I was going to be fighting a guy who was over 200lbs. He calmed my nerves kissing my head once more._

_"Do you have some type of plan?" I asked using my eyes to only look up at him. He scoffed holding me tighter, which meant he had nothing._

_"I won't hurt you…How about I do simple moves…then after awhile I'll try a pin you, and you get out and shit like that. At the end I will use the ladder to do a 'Swanton bomb' but I'll do it on Randy. Then I will grab you and walk out." It sounded so simple, the way he put the plan into words I really believed that it was going to work._

"Kellie." Randy interrupted my thoughts making me turn to face him. I had to play my part. Make him think that I was on his side and nothing more. "Come here." he crooned in my ear puling me close into an embrace and then a kiss. We held it till I heard that familiar ring of Jeff's entrance.


	26. Chapter 26

**REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! BECAUSE I CAN!  
Yeah this is short because I can do that! It is my story so I can, lol.  
Ok so yes Thank you for every review I have gotten.  
Rated-R-For-Randomness, Jeff Hardy is Rad, ShannonMooreFan,  
HardyXGirl, and RKO.I.F you guys make me so happy inside.  
Peace and love. Next chapter will be longer!**

**I do not own the wrestlers. If I did…well yeah!**

* * *

Three

Two

One

I wanted to die. Every nerve in my body was now rushing and mixing in with the adrenaline causing me to explode. What was I doing? Everything was screaming at me! _What the fuck is wrong with you? Jeff is not going to do this._ There were those words and then there was _Don't worry he won't hurt you. Why would he hurt someone he loves?_ Damn did I hate the voices in my head. He came out like his normal bad self being that amazing crowd pleaser that he was.

"Is it sad that I am nervous?" I whispered to Randy.

"No, not at all." He whispered back, bending down to pretend to kiss my cheek. For some reason he was making me feel calm. Jeff's glare was like daggers piercing my every move. After seeing that no one could keep me calm. The killer kissed me once more getting out of the ring.

There I was, there we were. His eyes reading every emotion that came across my face. Hesitance was the most emotion I could read. The bell rang and then it started. I lunged at him first knocking him down to his knees. He flipped me over trying to pin me with his body weight. I kicked out squirming from underneath his body. God how I was tempted to have my way with him. He tried to do a Whispers in the wind but I moved just in time. After a couple of times finally he speared me but too hard making me cough and gag. It was time. His hair covered our faces as he quickly kissed me. I knew what was next. I laid there with my eyes closed half way.

The crowed cheered, making me feel the thumping in my ears. My adrenaline pumping more then usual. It was like the feeling I get when I was in the bar dancing, but this was more of a fear then anything. My eyes opened slightly as I played the part of an innocent girl who was ready to get the shit beat out of her. He climbed and was on mark. Everything will be ok, the plan was working and I was soon out. My eyes shifted from Jeff who smiled at me then to the bottom of the ladder where Randy was with a menacing face. _Shit no! Randy!_ I was yelling in my mind. _Click_ was the only sound I heard before the ladder crashed, and the over 200lb body weight of my boyfriend fall on top of me.

Voices, once again all rang into my ears, and I was ready to just give up, but what good would that do for me? Silence one more, just like the night that I was drugged, Silence once more.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey ya all! Thanks for all the reviews! I love all the inspiration that you guys give me and I am so happy you like this story! Hardygirl87, Jeff Hardy is Rad, ShannonMooreFan, Hardyxgirl,Icyscoripo, RKO.I.F. Thank you so much for everything. Much love! Peace. I hope you like!_

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._ What was going on?My head was in excruciating pain as I slowly woke up seeing the white walls of this small room. Damn I was in the hospital. The bright lights felt like they were burning my retinas, but I soon could feel my surroundings. My chest was heavy and sharp pains were shooting throughout my body.

"Thank God your awake." Matt quickly ran to my side. I tried to move but it hurt too much. I looked down seeing my torso wrapped. Jeff must have bruised me. The Hardy boy grabbed my face making me stare into his eyes. "Kel, do you know what happened?" he asked. I tried to open my mouth but my throat was dry and hard. I couldn't speak. "Don't worry. hen Jeff fell on you and it's just your two ribs." he was trying to reassure me. Those pieces of information was not really making me feel better.

"Where is Jeff?" I choked out, rolling my eyes after feeling the sharp pain in my throat. Matt looked out the door moving his eyes to Jeff who was out in the hallway.

"He was in here once the whole time. Your boyfriend thinks he really hurt you." he wanted to joke, I could tell in his voice,but it was not happening.

"Kellie bear!" Maria squealed, making me feel like my ears were bleeding. She grabbed me in her arms squeezing me tight and hard.

"Ria!" I choked out.

"Kellie!" His southern accent came into my ear. I wiggled myself from the iron grip of Ria and stared at the restless, sleep deprived, still clad in his wrestling gear guy. My guy.

"Hey stranger." I weakly smiled, trying to breath but the ribs were too much. "How are you holding up? I hope I didn't hurt you bad." I coughed a laugh. By the look on his face, I didn't know if I should joke or if he was going to eat my soul.

"I thought I actually hurt you bad." he mumbled walking over to my side. His large hands smoothed my hair, and his eyes were looking deep into mine. He really thought this was his fault.

"I will be fine please don't worry." I whispered in a breath, laying my head down on the white pillow. "When am I leaving?"

"Anytime you want. They just wanted to make sure you were awake." Matt spoke just as Jeff was about to open his mouth "I'll go get the release forms."

"Thanks." I muttered, then shifted my eyes to Jeff. His face was undetermined, I couldn't read him what so ever. Was he ok? Was he angry?

"I have some good news." he breathed quietly, reaching a hand to stroke my hair. "We are going overseas to Australia and in your home town."

My heart started to quicken after hearing where the next destination was. I was happy. It's not like I wasn't I was just worried about one thing only. I haven't been home in about seven years. When I came to America I promised myself that I would never go back home unless I really had to. I guess this was one of the 'have to' times. He saw my reaction and acted quickly.

"Well, we don't have to go. Well I have to go, I told Vince that it was your home and that you would want to go if you were feeling up to it but I can tell him otherwise."

What was I doing? I guess I could finally let him meet my family. I closed my eyes resting my head back on the pillow. I wasn't afraid of him meeting my family, it was more on the lines of just one person in my family. My aunt would be ecstatic, and my nephew would love it. Jeff is his favorite wrestler of all time

"No, I want to go. I mean this is a good thing. You get to meet my family at least." I faked my voice so I sounded happy. His eyes lit up, bringing his hand to my face and kissed me. Going home in my eyes is like feeding Jeff to the wolves. You have my aunt Marge, and then my crazy twelve year old nephew, but then there was her. My 18 year old sister: Niami. When I left she was only 11, but my aunt would call me to take her. She gets herself into so much trouble and my aunt wanted to ship her off to me. The only problem was that she was also a big huge Hardy Boy fan. Jeff being her main projective. I was even told that when my aunt told her who I was dating , she has gotten worse.

"Wow, I thought it would be harder to get you to go." he laughed, holding his hand out for me to take. The nurse came in and disconnected me from all the fun tubes that were inside my body. I never would have thought so many tubes for such a little minor thing. She changed my wrap and Jeff handed me my clothes.

"Do you really want to meet them?" I asked, getting changed behind a screen. I could hear his footsteps shuffle from behind, he was getting impatient by all my questions, or he was getting impatient of not holding me. What a darn romantic.

"Yeah, I mean come on why not babe?" he whined, sliding the curtain away to see me half dressed. His eyes wondered to the wrap around my ribs and then his face dropped into a pout. How was I going to get him out of this.

"I now I am sexy and all, but damn I didn't think it would make you sad." I laughed. He needed a good laugh or something.

"Stop, please. Seeing this now is making me sick." he sighed walking over to me wrapping an arm around my waist. His lips left small kisses on the base of my neck, making me shiver with anticipation. This was it. We were on our way, and in my opinion we were on our way to hell.

"E'llo?"

"Hey, Aunt Maggie." I held back the urge to call her, but I needed a place to stay right?

"Kellie?" her voice never changes. She is the closest thing to a mother I really ever had. "Kellie baby!" it was like she has never heard my voice since I was about three.

"Yeah Aunt M." I actually couldn't help but smile. "I'm coming home for a week. I was wondering if I could stay at the house. Unless my room is gone." I chuckled. "I'm even bringing my boyfriend"

"Kellie babe, Of coarse! I am so excited! When you going to be here kiwi?" she started using my pet name. Ugh how this was really going to be a long week.

"I''m going to be there tomorrow well leaving tomorrow, but which means I will be there in to days. I can take a taxi over to you." My accent was coming back. It was kind of nice to finally recognize it.

"Ok Kiwi, I'll let the kids know that you are coming." her voice was high an pitchy. It was making her happy, so I'll keep it. "Kiwi I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." I muttered hanging up my phone. I shifted my eyes over to a half naked Jeff who woke up.

"Who are you calling this late?" his voice was that scratchy tone that I loved. Why did I have to wake him up, he was so peaceful.

"My aunt. She will be waiting for us." I tried to smile. He nodded, breathing in deep, and grabbing me down into his arms.

"Ok, I love you." he slid back into sleep. I laid next to him the rest of the night, falling asleep here and there.

One sleepless night and a good old painful one. My ribs wouldn't stop hurting at all and Jeff was the first one up to wake me up at the painful 5 in the morning to catch a plane. In about 13 hours I would be home, and I was afraid of everything that was going to happen.

Maria , Shannon and I sat in the airport as Matt and Jeff were signing autographs about 20 feet away. The diva wouldn't stop staring at me which meant she knew what was going on in my mind.

"Stop worrying about that Kellie bear." she looked over to Shannon who kissed her cheek.

"How do you do that?" I asked looking at the happy couple. It was so nice to see someone who could be out and happy with their relationship.

"Do what? Read you like the back of my hand?" she giggled. Shannon scoffed by the comment as he received a slap on the shoulder. "Look, Kel I wouldn't be too worried about an 18 year old trying to steal your boyfriend."

"Wait, who is the 18 year old?" Shannon interjected his voice. I rolled my eyes, and started to bite on my lip ring.

"My sister...Niami." I mumbled looking at Maria. Shannon tilted his head and laughed loudly.

"Really Kellie? I don't think that will happen, let's be serious." he wiped a tear from his eye. I grumbled to myself and waited till our plane was called. I shouldn't be nervous.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey thanks for all you people who still read this!  
I know things have been slow but I promise you, the next chapter has Naimi,  
and Naimi is a ho! It is fantastic. Well thanks a bunch my fans!  
HardyXGirl, RKO.I.F, Jeff Hardy is Rad, Rated R for Randomness!  
Thanks for being there through this story! It is almost over tear But so much love anyway!**

**Peace**

**!Hattress!**

* * *

Did I ever mention how I hate to fly? It gets me sick, and ever since I started this new job, the sickness has just gotten worse. Maria was trying to help me be calm most of the ride, but let's face it; I was really scared that an 18 year old was going to steal the last thing in my life that really means something to me.

Jeff glanced back at me and Maria a few times, making funny faces to keep me calm. I forbade Shannon to tell him anything concerning my sister and what I told him. It would be embarrassing for him to know how much I am actually a bit worried

All I could do was fall asleep on Maria, and being on a flight for 13 hours was something not up on my boat. The diva kept hounding me to tell her more about my family, and about the shopping malls. Why couldn't I be a normal girl and worry about those things? I had to worry about my sister taking the only thing that I have left.

"Kel,"

"Yeah, I muttered looking up from her shoulder. Maria bit her lip hard, holding back a question. It was going to bother me if she didn't open her mouth.

"Why would your sister take him away?" she asked in a small cute voice. Shannon woke up too and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. They were the only couple that I ever wanted to throw up of how cute they were.

"She likes to compete with me. I know I left her when I was 18 but we were always like that. My aunt told me when she got older it was even worse. One time when she was 16 she got drunk and had sex with about three guys in the matter of three hours. My aunt was so mad she forced her to go to rehab. When she came out she had been with anything that had a penis."

I turned to glanced at Maria whose mouth was hung open. No one would believe me if I even said that I had a sister when you meet her. Opposite was not even the word to describe how much we were different. Shannon shook his head falling back asleep as Maria gave me the pity look and fell asleep as well. I was left alone with the thoughts once more, and stole a quick glance at Jeff who was fast asleep. I needed this sleep. I curled up onto Maria and closed my eyes, and instantly I fell into slumber.

"_We are_ _now boarding into Sydney, Australia. G'day" _The pilot announced. Turbulence is not your best friend at all. It made me feel weird, sad, and now to top it all off I was home.

"So are you happy to be home Kellie?" Randy's voice made me jump. I groaned from my ribs and from the lack of sleep I had, and waking up to him was something not planed. I saw Maria and Shannon go ahead of me so I was left with the Legend killer. "Hey look Kel, I'm sorry. You know for the whole thing that happened? When you blacked out I wanted to go to the hospital but Maria and Matt were in my way." Was the killer trying to apologize to me?

"Yeah it's ok, whatever." I wanted to get far away from his as possible because if he really pushed the buttons something I would regret will come out of my mouth, but in his fashion he grabbed my arm just as I was about to leave. "Look Randy, I have been over this with you before. I don't like you. I think I have made that quite clear. You ruined everything that was good for me. You have taken it, put it in a blender and made a Kellie smoothie with it. You took a relationship and killed it; you took my life and killed it. For hell you even drugged me and put me on T.V. Every smile and every kiss is fake and I don't care at this point. I don't think you can take anything else from me and ruin it. Truthfully your not only the Legend Killer but you are also an ass, a self centered bastard, and you not only kill 'Legends' but you kill everything else that goes with it. Now I want to go to the hotel, sleep and I'll see you tonight to be your girlfriend." I knew I was going to regret every word. I felt the venom still on my tongue.

With a huff I stormed off the plane, not looking back one second. He deserved the lashing out. Maria stared and looked at me with awe and bit her lip. Shannon was too oblivious to even know what was going on.

"You ok Kellie Bear?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, peachy." I muttered back walking ahead.

Within moments the realization hit me like a ton of brick; I am truly home, and scared out of my mind. Maria and Shannon caught up with me, and all I did was get annoyed by the fact that they were so lovey. Why couldn't I just run to Jeff and tell him to take me right there and then? But then I would have to explain to everyone why I had sex in the middle of the airport.

"You know you shouldn't keep your emotions all bottled up." laughed Shannon.

"You know it's not nice for you to be a bitch." I replied, glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Oh now we are starting with the bitch comments. I know this game. Well maybe you shouldn't be a bitch." He spat back playfully. Jeff must have heard the quarrel and turned around.

"Shannon, leave her alone." He muttered through gritted teeth. The reject took the warning and caught me into his arms throwing a glance at Maria who shook her head.

"Sweets, I love ya but not now." Holding in all the venom, and concealing my voice to sounds nice was harder then I thought. I just thanked God he didn't push me any further then where he did. I forced a smile, giving Jeff a silent thank you which he responded with just a nod.

_"I'll get over you, I know I will_

_I'll pretend the ships not sinking"_ my phone sang. Just by the song I knew who it was.

"E'llo?" I sighed rubbing my temples. Not a good mood to be calling, not a good mood to be even talking to anyone.

"Look at that. My big sista is finally home." Her voice was more of a shrill. Have you ever felt a feeling where your bones feel like mush? Yeah that was the feeling I got when her voice hit my ears.

"Naimi, nice to hear from you too." The happiness in my voice was forged. I had to have it that way. Shannon next to me looked at me with a furrowed brow then looked at Jeff who gave me a weird gaze.

"So when are you and your mates stopping by?" the amusement in her voice didn't settle my nerves one bit.

"I don't know maybe later tonight. Everyone is going to the hotel so I might be commin with Jeff." I could feel my accent slip a bit off my tongue.

"Perfect, because after I meet everyone, I want to take them out to the new pub." Naimi's voice cackled with excitement. Yup my bones feel like mush right now.

"Maybe Nai, They might be tired and all. Maybe I'll come by myself and go with you." Giving her every excuse I had to keep her far away from my new family…even if I hated this job. I heard my sister scoff on the other end but I didn't care. Keeping him away from her was the first priority on my mind.

"Aw, come on sista Aunt Mag has been waiting five years to meet the lad." She used that goddamn begging voice she knew I couldn't resist.

"Naimi, I said maybe. I'll call…" containing every growl that rumbled in my chest was extremely hard to do, but if anyone could bring out the beast in me it's was my sister.

"Fine, call us back when ya here sista." Even through the phone she never held her emotions back… such a bitch she grew up to be, but I was thankful she hung up.

Naimi was like a parasite, she sucks, and takes all she wants without giving anything in return, and in the end she still wants everyone to bow at her feet. I don't know how my aunt handles her. When she was younger she was never like that, but from what I heard it all happened when I left.

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_. My phone was going crazy in my pocket. I swore if it was her again…

"E'llo?" I was not excited to hear her voice once more,

"Hotel room at five?" the southern drawl hit me once more and hung up. I slammed my phone, just to crane my neck to see where he was. I felt my face grow hot and red and start biting my lip out of habit. This is what this man does to me, and I love every single second of it.

"Hey Kel!" I heard another familiar southern voice call out to me. Matthew Moore Hardy came prancing (Yes I said prancing) along over to me. "Me, you, Shannon, Maria, and a couple of hot divas go out? You bring us somewhere cause I am American and ha" he was in a good mood despite the one I was in. "By the way nice ripping Randy I new one." Damn, words get around fast. I raised a brow smiling like a silly school girl.

"I am the shit. That is all you need to know." I laughed shaking my head. Maybe this wasn't going to be all so bad. I was home, I could see my family, despite the lovely fact that I don't want to see my sister, nor let her meet my boyfriend or whatever me and Jeff were at the moment.

"Drinks Matt, sound fantastic." Yup my accent was almost back, and coming out with a vengeance. He smiled snaking his arm around my waist so his voice was in my ear. Just dandy, he was back in my 'pretend you're my boyfriend mode'. For some reason I really wasn't in the mood to shove him off or be a bitch. I was comfortable and fine, nothing at the moment could really phase me, but in the pit of my stomach, in the back of my mind a voice was yelling at me that this was a bad idea. That staying in the states was a better idea. I bet it was too. Smart choices are made my smart people, and for people like me, well we get the shit out of luck.

Jeff glanced behind him once more looking at me and Matt being all cozy and cuddly. The heat from his eyes was insane, and Matt took it with pride. Boy did I feel bad for the eldest Hardy. He was about to go pretty to ugly in the matter of one day. I know Jeff will hold up his promise to beat the living shit out of his brother. Why did I have to date such a wild family?

The warm sun rays came rushing through the clear, glass panes of the airport window. Just the sun and smell of the air was already making me feel like home. It was like I never left. The sunshine was welcoming me as we walked passed the doors with our bags in hand. I turned to Matt and Shannon with the sweetest smile on my face and laughed.

"Welcome to hell boys." I pulled the best fake smile I could possibly manage. "Welcome to hell on earth."


	29. Chapter 29

**So yeah soo sorry for the lack of updates but…Hey I mean I am back now!!  
So yeah thanks for all the love you guys have given me! No lie!  
Well here is some more Silence coming back at ya!  
Oh yeah go vote on ma page, and read my new story if you like Edge!  
_Straight3dgePunk, HardyxGirl, RKO.I.F., Jeff Hardy is Rad, Jojocheer28 (best review ever!),  
Rated-R-For-Randomness (Made banners that are amazing!),  
XxFlutePrinCessX _Thanks so much for the support! I love you all!  
Well also I lied about Naimi…she is soo next chapter I swear**!  
Peace and Love !Hattress!

* * *

I hate pubs here. I just needed to state that fact. When you are in the states the drinking age is twenty-one, but here in Australia it is eighteen. As soon as some of us went into the nearest pub, ring rats, fan girls, and guys alike were on the superstars like horny teenagers at spring holiday. It was crazy! Matt was pulled from my side in the matter of three seconds flat; the same went for Jeff, and Shannon. Maria was even pulled into the frenzy. Of coarse since people really didn't know who I was it was almost dumb to see if I had any fans. We stayed for about three hours, and that's when I got my first fan.

"Never thought you would come back." A certain voice that I recognized instantly grabbed my attention away from the bartend who was the only one who kept me company. I turned to see a scrawny, sharp shooter guy who looked at me with dangerous green/gray eyes and mop of mossy brown curly hair, Liam.

"Well mate, it is my job." I swallowed a large portion of the beer I ordered. At first I was drinking it slowly, but after seeing him I decided against it. Why was he there of all people? "I'm shocked you even recognized me."

"Well, you're my best Sheila. I mean even with all the piercing and tattoos, you're still my mate." His irking voice was coming closer to my ear. So should I slap him or punch? I have gotten better at fighting ever since joining this company.

"I used to be your Sheila…past tense." I muttered.

Liam's eyes grew cold, and all I wanted to do was pray that Jeff or someone was near and not that drunk. I forgot how everyone around here knows who everyone is. Small community, people know and I guess people talk.

"So where is your toy of the week?" his fingers found a strand of brown hair bringing it to his nose to smell. He remembered my scent…what a fucking animal. Shivers, and cold chills alike were racing into my body, it was more along the lines of ice instead of blood that ran into my veins.

"I don't have one, and if you meant a boyfriend, well I don't have one…we broke up." I croaked out, shifting my gaze over to the eldest Hardy whose arms were laced around some underage fan. I forgot that Matt didn't really care, as long as they were nice, pretty and seemed interesting. Liam's hands caught mine, tracing each outline of my finger, then entwined his fingers with them. God I was just hoping Jeff or Matt would come by.

"Poor Kel, it seems the little Sheila is all alone now." His breath was down my neck now. Why right at this moment couldn't Jeff or Matt, for hell even Shannon would have been ok as well, to help me. Oh that's right because they are a bit occupied. His hand released mine in which I took with great use to take another swing of my beer. In my eyes Liam was dead, and has been since I left, so what was so special? Oh that is right he is drunk. The smell of alcohol was so strong it was as if he hadn't bathed in almost two weeks, thrown up on himself and then rolled around in shit.

"Liam, I am only going to say this once, and I am even being nice when I say this…shove the bloody hell off." I lashed out every frustration on the table, but to my disadvantage it didn't make me feel any better.

"Kellie Liddell, you wanna know s-s-something babay gurl?" he slurred and stumbled. I knew anything I said would have gone through one ear and out the other. It has been always like that no matter what.

"What may that be mate?" I grumbled into the brown glass of my bottle. I didn't really care of what he had to say. I was in too much pain mentally and physically, why was I even drinking to begin with?

"Your sister grew up to be a sweet fine little sheila. I must say you two are almost identical when it comes to the sack…if you know what I mean." He was dangerously close to my ear.

But hearing the last words to that sentence, it was as if a bomb ticked off in my head, and that was the last draw. My ex fiancée and my sister had sex. Was it forced? No nothing with Naimi is forced.

"You bloody bastard!" I uttered in complete disgust. Even if I was not found of my sister he had no right to go on and touch her. My body started to electrify with pulses of anger, my knuckles went almost white from how hard my hands balled into fist, and my ribs were pounding with all the pain that I felt. All I knew at that moment…he was going to pay.

"What is wrong Kel, afraid that your sister might be better at you in the sack?"

I didn't think, just acted. In one swift motion I punched him in the face, and was glad when I heard the cartilage in his noise break, seeing the blood pour out. He was on the ground and that didn't stop me. I jumped onto his body and continued to punch. For that moment I felt like a raging animal. How dare he go even near my sister!

"Kel, get off me!" he cried out loud and smacked me right across the face, snapping my head to the side. I would have had him punch me in the ribs instead, because then I would have had a reason to kill him.

"What the hell, Kellie!" Matt's southern drawl came into my ears. I felt someone's hands grab hold of me, pulling me off till I flopped and cradled into someone's arms. I felt Matt's gaze fall on me as I looked up into his like a child. I did something bad, and it was time to be scolded.

"You slept with my sista…" I spat, trying not to move from the pain that now encased my rib area. I knew this was going to be a bad idea. I'm home for only a couple of hours it feels like and already I am getting myself into trouble. This is 8 years ago all over again. Matt put me down, and now I was face to face with Liam, my nose almost pressed against his swollen, and bleeding one. "Buzz off…" I growled this time.

"Wait, Kel you know this guy?" Shannon stepped behind me and whispered. I nodded, never breaking eye contact with Liam.

"Liam, meet my mates, Shannon and Matt."

Liam growled deep into his chest glancing at the two boys behind me. Without even trying I knew what was going on inside that little brain of his, and for once if he said something about me, I know that I was not going to stop anything motion that Matt and Shannon would do. He was on his own for that "So these are yours Kel?" his eyes lit up like when a kid gets a lollipop after seeing the doctor. Oh boy, now he has done it.

First it was the twitch from Matt's head, then the clenched jaw, and hand from Shannon, and that was all I needed to see in order to call this Liam's funeral. It was out of my hands now, but I knew if they acted out in public they could get released, and I am not having any of that on my head. It is bad enough with Jeff; I'm not taking any chances with these two, so that is when I played my pain card to get them away from snapping and losing their jobs.

"Ouch…Matt, Shannon…my ribs reaaaallyy hurt." I hate doing over dramatic things but this was necessary. I wrapped my arms around my ribs, and doubled over in pain, contorting my face into expression of if I was going to die. There is one thing I know and that is that I love my knight in shinning armors.

Both guys jumped by my voice, but Shannon was the one to come to me. It was very apparent that Jeff was not there to see any of this happening, and for once I was glad. My boyfriend, (or whatever he is now) punches first and asks questions later…well at least when it comes to me. This time though it was Matt. Ever since our little scene back in New York, he has gotten worse in protecting me, and it is not that I mind so much, but more on the lines of that I am scared. Getting into fights out of the bar meant immediate release, and no this is not what I needed on my mind.

"Come on, this guy is not worth our time." Matthew glared in Liam's cold gaze and moved me along. We were out, and that is all I was thankful for.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

"Who is he?" Matt's voice didn't lighten up from the deep scary killer voice he had when speaking to Liam. Was it a good time now to tell him that he was the guy that was the last straw that broke the camel's back?

"Liam…my ex…" I was vague as possible.

"Ex what?" he knew, he had to know.

"Fiancé." I muttered so low, I don't even think his hawk ears heard it, but knowing Matt I could be so wrong. His body shook in the bright sunlight, showing off every ripping muscle. He was holding back, holding back from the killing spree that he wanted to endure. It looked as if only a blood bath was going to help him.

"Come on, let's go meet Jeff." Shannon made his way over to me and the Hardy.

"Yes!" I jumped on the idea and grabbed Maria as fast as I could. The gaze was getting to be too much.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. I forgot I never told them about Liam. They knew I had a boyfriend who I was in love with, but never a fiancé. Maria latched onto my arm trying to make me feel better, but it was that damn cold glare from Matt that still was burning my skin.

"Look what did you want me to say?" I was the first to speak. I hate it when I have some type of acid hidden in my voice, but he deserved it. It was 8 FREAKING YEARS AGO!

"Nothing, I just never knew that you had a fiancé." Matt spoke with such a calm undertone, for a moment he had me fooled. "But the past is the past; we should not dwell on it." Now he was just being a smart ass.

"You're not going to tell Jeff are you?" I pouted giving him my best puppy eyes.

"No…but I think you should…" he was using the guilty voice, and since I was tipsy it was working.

"Maybe…" I muttered into his shoulder blade, wanting to hide myself. As soon as we came to the hotel my heart felt like lead and my body wanted to scream and run away. Matt was right once more…I had to tell Jeff.

Shannon and Maria went ahead of us being that sappy couple…ya know those couples that go through life with just them. Maria even told me once that her and Shannon jumped and frolicked through a pile of leaves. I'm sorry can you say homo? Jeff would kill me if I even suggested that, but anyway Matt saw how bad I was being and picked me up to bring me around. Can I say how embarrassing that was since people all around us were taking pictures…shit more internet gossip to add onto the more shit that goes on my new life.

As soon as we entered the room I heard a girl's voice, and immediately I was on my guard. Matt held me down to one spot and peeked his head through he looked back at me with a huge grin which meant don't worry, and mouthed the words 'Interview'. Did they have to make it a chick interviewer? Yeah so I was hit with the jealous bug, big deal. Matt pushed me off to the side, crushing me into a cramped up corner while he peeked over to make faces at his brother.(So mature).

"She is kinda hot." He muttered through the side of his mouth. My fingers found the back of his leg pinching hard, which made him fall. "Ouch you bitch." He smacked my head with his large wrestler hands. (Something I don't mind…as long as if they were Jeff's of course)

I craned my neck next to the eldest Hardy to get a glimpse of the youngest one in action, in the zone. Would he say something about me? That's when I heard the words, _love, life, someone back at home?, any lucky girl? _He was going to say something about me! He had too, unless he was going to lie about it…but I highly doubt it. I pushed past the Hardy boy's legs only using my eyes to see. He sat there with such composure and grace, a smile playing across his lips as he spoke. Beautiful, just beautiful.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- So this is Chapter 30. Ok well it is almost to a close, and I know that I keep promising the bitch sister…and yes next chapter she will be there! I want to thank everyone that likes this! For the people that favorites this and story alerted please don't be shy to review. RKO.I.F, HardyXGirl, Jeff Hardy is Rad, jojocheer28, Straight3dgePunk. You guys are my world! Thank you so much! Short but sweet chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS!**

* * *

"So Jeff please I bet everyone wants to know you must have the perfect girl waiting for you back home huh?" she asked. My neck cramped up from all the staying in one place and I had to admit it was kinda fun doing all this sneaking. I watched up at Matt's eyes as he scanned the area before him…I bet he was really looking at the interviewer…what a man. Jeff scoffed a laugh and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." He chuckled, I could hear his fingers run through the roughness of his beard…I told him to shave before we left but no he wanted to look all dirty for the fan girls…ugh, when is he ever going to learn.

"Jeff, what is your perfect relationship?" her words were clear as a bell ringing in my ear. Did I want to know the answer? Should I want to know?

"Once in a while the perfect relationship comes along. It doesn't flood you, or leave you dry, but surrounds you with the perfect peace." His voice went down to a sultry whisper as if thinking… I'm not going to lie tears were creeping into my eyes.

"Wow that was perfect, so there is someone special isn't there? Was it true that you and the newest diva Kellie had a previous relationship, if so was it hard that you couldn't be near her because of this whole ordeal with Orton?" the interviewer was going to get punched in the mouth…and hard. Matt glanced down at me for a moment and took in a deep breath. Yeah, the bitch was going to go down by the end of this.

"Heh, I was not expecting that…" he tried to laugh, "Yes, it is true that me and Miss Kellie had a relationship in the real life. She is what you would call that soul mate. As for the months that we were apart it was one of the hardest things I had to deal with because I knew that when I went back to New York she wasn't going to be waiting for me. But in the end no matter what…I can feel her without even seeing her." His tone softened, almost as he if was talking to me instead of this blond pin up bimbo.

"What do you think about the future?" what the fuck kind of question was that. Did the chick know who the hell she is talking to? Jeff scoffed and laughed which meant he was thinking the same thing.

"I don't think about the future much. That's what makes my crazy ass so what I do." He chuckled so ever lightly, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

He was right…he was the one who taught me not to think about the future. I think that is what helped us stay so long together. My hands reached for the faded denim jeans on Matt, trying to give him signals to get me out. I had enough…I didn't want to hear anymore. My eyes closed shut, as I tried to block out the voices.

"Well Jeff thank you for your time. I'll call you to tell you about the story and everything." The girl giggled like one of the fan chicks that I wanted to punch. The girl left in such haste, with her nose up in the air, and cheeks all red and blushed. Damn the Hardy Charm.

"You can come out now Kel." Jeff said so nonchalant. Dammit! He knew I was there the whole time. I walked from the shadows and looked up my smiling warrior. Liam, was pushed to the back of my mind…where he should be…where he belonged.

Jeff's hand brushed on the side of my face, pushing away some black pieces that fell into my glossed lips. Even like this he found my attractive. His lips caught mine, as his teeth did the perfect job of biting the lip ring. The small gestures he does to show me that he wants me. I love it.

"So pretty girl I'm meeting the aunt tonight huh?" he smirked, placing a kiss on my head. Why did he have to be so amazing…why couldn't I just hate him?

"Yeah…and not to happy about it if you could tell." I sighed nuzzling my head into the crook under his neck. "Matt you want to come along to?" my eyes glanced in his direction. The expression on his face smiled, but the head shook no. Damn him leaving me and his brother alone in a house with a crazy horny eighteen year old.

"I'm not going to be at the show love…do you mind…I kind of want to go see my family first. I promise I'll go pick you up if you want." I hope the voice and the hair flipping was convincing enough. I needed to get there and kick the shit out my sister first before he got to see her. You know bloody and ugly her up so Jeff wont find her attractive.

"Kel, do you want to tell me something?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, peachy." I lied, reaching on my toes to kiss him good bye. "Look, have a great show tonight. Call me when you get out." I breathed, grabbing my keys and wallet, almost running out the door. If I didn't leave he would have stopped me, taken me into his arms and make me tell him everything. My heart was pumping so fast…it was time…oh boy was it time. I grabbed the next cab that came by and told him the address. Right now I was a little bit closer to hell.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- OH YEAH WHO IS READY FOR MORE SILENCE?! I KNOW I AM!  
Ok enough with the caps. So here is another starts. Guess who is in this chapter!  
Yes bitch sister! Oh yeah shit might go down! Well much love! I don't own the wrestlers…  
hope ya know that by now. GO VOTE ON MY PAGE! NEW POLL. Much love! Thanks for all the love you give me.  
If it wasn't for you guys my life would not be like this!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

There was this feeling inside me that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I knew a small, micro sensation was telling me to get in the next plane back to the states, but I ignored that burning desire completely. No, this was a new feeling…a feeling I only felt when I was back in the states…it was the sensation of finally being home. Finally feeling that this is the place I should be. I couldn't help the smile that was suddenly placed on my face as if drawn with a pencil. Despite how much I hated this place and wanted to leave…you could never beat the Aussie waves and the Aussie way. Here no matter what was home, and as I looked up at the front window shining bright through the sunset sky I felt eighteen all over again. I guess my heart really never left home.

"Wow, big sista did come home huh?" her voice ruined it all. Wow she did change, all grown up…or at least she tried to act it. My sister…my lovely, deadly little sister, Naimi. Her eyes scanned my face, my body, looking at my clothes as if still comparing me to herself. This was getting too old way too easily.

"Naimi." I nodded my head. Deep inside of me wanted to run up to her and hug her till every last breath was taken from her body.

The next thing I knew my sister was the one to throw herself on me. Her blue black, short cropped hair brushing into my mouth and nose from all the motions she was doing. She reeked of cigs and some guys' cologne. This was my baby sister, my eighteen year old baby sister.

"You grew up love." I was shocked that the smile and tears were not fake. I guess I did miss this place more then I expected. Naimi laughed shaking her head, her eyes once again grazing me as if I didn't notice.

"Well, come in…Xander has been up my bum since he found out that you were comin' in." she sighed. Yeah, she was still the bitchy little girl that I knew. Naimi went ahead of me opening the door to the large blue and green home which I grew up in.

The scent of my aunts cooking was satisfying every pore of my body and now I was really home…like really home…The stove was going off, my aunts voice was yelling at Xander to get ready for dinner. I was eighteen all over again….shit…I was home.

"Aunty Mag, we have a guest!" she called out moving straight into the kitchen, when I saw a frail women about the age of 45 standing over a pot on the stove. Her eyes mimicked mine with it's ice tones and her hair was the same deep brown but with some gray,

"Aunt Mag." I uttered dropping my bags and running to grab her into a hug. I was so happy I could actually take this moment and cry my eyes out. It wasn't until I felt the singe of pain in my ribs did I remember why I was even here…fucking wrestling. My aunt grabbed me by the shoulders examine my body with such care I didn't know what she was going to say first.

"You're too skinny, who is feeding' ya back in the states?" she playfully smacked my arm. I wasn't that skinny…I hate when she makes me feel self conscious. "How is my Rea?"

"Good, getting married and very good. Chris and her are made for each other." I laughed through holding back some tears. I hate to get emotional, especially around my family, they would start all the touching and the hugging…and I am not to down with that sometimes. Being cuddled by Jeff is one thing and getting a hug hello from my family member is perfectly fine, but anymore then that and I feel kiddish and weird.

"Aunty Kel?" a boy's voice made me turn on my heel to see the young man in front of me. His mop of a blond hair when he was five was now gone and replaced with black. Wow he and Naimi looked a lot alike.

"Hey mate." I smiled, and he didn't hesitate to run to give me a hug.

"You come home for good?" he questioned. I glanced up at my sister who picked her nails then to my aunt who went back to cooking.

"No, I'm here because the WWE is doing a show and I came with them." I'm guessing he didn't know I was part of the WWE. Which I don't know why since he watches it all the time.

"You brought Jeff Hardy with you? I mean you guys are still together right? That thing with Randy was not real right?" his voice filled me with distress, but he didn't have to know right? Keep him out of the dark for as long as possible and everything will be ok. Sometimes I wish I had the mind of a child…reality is nothing but what your own imagination makes you believe.

"Yeah Jeff is at the show tonight, but you will meet him later I promise." I ruffled his hair, in which he ran off back upstairs.

"How are you doing my dear?" Aunt Mag looked up from her stove and glanced back in my direction. Naimi went over to the table and sat lighting another cig. I'm guess my aunt could care less then about the whole smoking issue.

"Besides me getting my ribs broken I am positively fine." I laughed sitting across from my sister, who glared at me with daggers. Something was going on in her head, and it sucked that I couldn't read her emotions. Her eyes looked down at my phone and saw the picture I had of me and Jeff. (Yeah I never took it off when I first broke up with him)

"Aww look at my sista all grown up and in love." She mocked taking a long drag.

"Naimi, if you are going to smoke do it outside." My aunt ordered. I glanced at my sister and got up with her. We needed to have a nice long talk…and this was the best time to do so. "Oh Kel, is Jeff coming for dinner?" she asked before we left.

"Yeah…after his match he is free to go. I told him to call me when he was on his way." I faked my smile, and a numbing feeling in the pit of my stomach started to rise. My feet followed Naimi as fast as possible when we found ourselves on the porch looking over at the sun setting sky. My body was growing tired from all the jetlag, but slowly I was getting use to all of this. It was a kind of order to get used to this.

"I heard you broke Liam's nose." She puffed out smoke from her nostrils when she spoke, shaking her head as if a fly was near her face. Her legs twisted underneath her like a pretzel, her back sitting straight up. It was like watching a china doll smoke.

"You slept with him, does our aunt know that?" I growled, now I don't know if it was a growl because of my ex sleeping with her or just the fact that she is proving that she can get men that were once with me. This made me worry even more on what was going to happen when Jeff was here.

"He was a play thing, ya know one of those." She took a pull looking out into the lazy sunset. I glanced down at my watch 8:00pm yup the show just started.

"He is about ten years older then you." I couldn't help it but to growl. My sister slept with my ex! I have the right to be mad

"Yeah and?" her smirk was just way to cocky…I didn't know if I was big enough to smack it right off her face.

"I am not going to start with you because it would lead me to kicking an 18 year olds ass." I couldn't believe the words dripped from my mouth.

"Oh come on, you think you're a tough sheila just because you are now a 'diva', please I get into fights every damn day." She snapped back, throwing ashes around her. I couldn't believe this was the same girl that I changed diapers for.

"You changed so much Nam." I muttered feeling the wind, "You use to be so swe—"

"Looks like I found the right place." A familiar voice snapped in my ear. Shit, no, he couldn't have been. At least not yet! I glanced down from the porch to see Jeff dressed in Jeans, tank top and hoodie. Shit…I should have told him how not to dress in front of an eighteen year old girl who is ready to pounce any second. I glanced back at my sister whose composure was sinking slowly. Oh this was priceless…now all I needed to know if I was going to be the overly allover my boyfriend kind of girl or just play it cool? I say go for number one. My upside-down frown came back as I clicked my tongue ring on my teeth, running for a head start. I ran jumped off the porch and jumped into his arms. God did I love that place…

"I guess your not mad that I didn't call huh Kel?" he laughed. I smiled widely nodding my head.

"You have no idea how mad I am, but I need you in whole for you to meet my family." I said in this overly happy tone. Jeff laughed planting a small kiss on my lips, tugging on my ring. Damn with those lips a girl could forget who she was. "Are you ready?" I asked

"Yes, ready as I'll ever be." His laughter filled every pour in my body. Jeff put me down and grabbed my hand walking inside with me. I took a deep breath, and here I was ready to plunge.


	32. Chapter 32

**So yeah..love me..I am sick and all haha.  
Well I have more Silence. So here it is! Much love ya all!  
Disclaimer- I do not own Jeff, but I do own Kellie, Naimi. **

* * *

"Aunty Mag!" I called into the house, smelling all the amazing scents from her cooking. Damn…I missed her amazing food. My arms clung onto Jeff for dear life. It was like I was bringing him into the 7th floor of hell or something.

"Ye—Oh!" she smiled taking a glance at my arm candy. I could hear Naimi's growl in my ear from the eyes my Aunt was given. "G'day Jeff I'm Maggie, their aunt." She was stuttering…I cannot believe my aunt just stuttered from seeing Jeff. Oh man this was priceless.

"Holy snaps! You're Jeff Hardy." I heard the voice of very happy twelve year old behind us. Jeff glanced behind him at my nephew and smiled holding an arm around my waist. Seriously, I don't know if I could love this man anymore then as I do right now.

"Yeah I guess I am." He laughed playfully, walking over to Xander and patted him on the shoulder. "What is your name little man?"

I watched as Xander's face turned a bright red and he couldn't speak anymore. Actually it was kind of cute to see him all flustered. I knew Jeff was a big hero in his life, so I was kinda glad that he was here. My nephew grabbed him by arm dragging him so they reached the stairs. Oh no I needed him now…why was he doing that. I felt my face crease with worry but I knew he was safe from my sister's claws.

"That is what you call a hot piece of a man." I heard Naimi purr. Shit, claws were out and she was ready to pounce. My aunt stole a glance at her then looked at me. What the hell was I going to do, wrestler her? I can barely do it in the ring.

"Naimi…" I did the older sister warn which I knew she hated when she was younger.

"Don't be upset to know that he could be mine in the matter of seconds." She snapped back, turning her lips into a smile. She could, but that shit I won't tolerate. "Ya know what, I'll take you guys to the bar." she smiled. I held my tongue...I had to. She was good my sister...saying thing like this because she knows how bad it will get under my skin. This is the reason why she was never allowed to visit me in America.

"No..."

"No to what?" I heard Jeff 's voice behind me. Why did he have to be so stealthy? I turned to my sister staring her down. I mouthed the words no, but I could tell she didn't care.

"Jeffery, I was telling my dear sister about a new bar that just opened up. You can tell all ya mates to meet us there." her sweet honey voice speaking. He wasn't going to melt, I can tell, or maybe I was just hoping he wasn't going to succumb to an eighteen year olds wish.

"Yeah that sounds fun. I mean I get to drink so I'm cool with it." he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Good so it is settled then. Aunty Mag we can eat at the bar." Naimi growled sweetly. The kiss was making her go crazy. Hey girl should back off before anything else happens!

"Ok then it will be me and Xander tonight then." she laughed with a disappointed tone. I looked up at Jeff who got his phone out, talking to his brother. Thats when I needed to say something,

"Naimi, can I speak to you please?" I grabbed my sister by the arm tightly outside to the milky lit sky. God I actually missed this place.

"You will not touch him Naimi, I am bloody warnin' ya" I growled. My sisters eyes lit up as she brushed back her shaggy black hair. Her eyes smoldering against mine. Ice, and ice battling out for the dominance of my boyfriend.

"Kel, just know that by the end of tonight he is actually going to want to be with someone like me. You have Orton. Don't be so selfish and have two guys." she giggled.

"I swear you do anything to him..."

"You will do what? Hurt me with your wrestling moves? Kellie bear I've seen you wrestle. Your not very good." Naimi stated, thrusting her hands on her hips like a diva she is not.

She was right, but it didn't matter, Jeff was mine and mine only. Speaking of the devil, he came right behind me hooking an arm around my shoulder. I could see my sister shutter.

"I'll give you guys the address, I'll meet you mates there." Naimi bit her lip. "I have to get dressed."

"You look fine Naimi." Jeff nodded, resting his head on top of mine. "Just come with us."

My heart quickened it's pace, as I saw the smug look on my sisters face. He should just sleep with her now if he was going to fuel the fire.

"No, I'm going to be around all of the wrestlers I wanna look some what like a nice girl." she laughed playfully Why did he say that..why did he do that. "Wait, Kellie you know the bar. It's the old strip club down by the water." Naimi smirked, bowing her head. "Brings back memories huh?" she laughed walking into the house.

She would not fucking dare say anything about that. Yeah before I went to America I served as a waitress in the club...but that was it. The way she said that I was hoping that the owners were not the same people. Thats all I need, my past to really come up to bite me in the ass.

"Ya know what Jeff just make-out with her now." I scoffed walking ahead of him. _"You look so good." _I mimicked. Jeff stood stunned, confused as I shook my head moving away.

"Babe, I was just trying to be polite." he laughed, trying to get his arms around my waist. "I didn't mean it."

His lips came close to my ears and all I could do was have my mind go to mush. I love him....damn I love him. How in the hell could I even get mad at him.

"Look Kel, you are the actual one that I want to be with. I know that is so hard to understand and all but it is the truth. can you at least wrap your head around that?" he smirked. "So you know this bar huh?"

"Yeah, let's get going." I smirked. He was right..I should believe did it matter anyway, by this time next week I was out of here and really never coming back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Shhh I am sick...this is my life...so here it is another update.  
I think I like the ending to this.  
Hahaha don't murder me please!  
Much love!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

What is with wrestlers and bars. No matter how many they been to it seems that they can't get enough. I don't understand what is it about bars really...and I fucking work in one. Everything was going fine, Jeff stood his distance away from me, and everyone was having a good time. Matt was all over Hope and Shannon on Maria. To bad my head wasn't even in the same plane as everyone else.

"Kel, can I ask for a dance?" I heard a husky voice whisper in my ear. There was only one man i could match to that voice, and this whole time I've been wanting to avoid him.

"Randy, you are never going to quit huh?" I laughed, breathing in deeply. Damn...the fucking sting of my ribs were killing me now.

"Come on Kel, we all know that you have feelings for me, unlike Kelly who wont get it through her fucking skull that I am only loyal to you." he grumbled, his fingers playfully on my arm. Man I could smell the alcohol coming out of his pores. One question...is it possible for wrestlers to go to a bar and not get wasted? I glanced over my should to see Jeff in a drunken stupor singing and dancing. Nevermind, I rest my case, and Oh that's going to be on youtube.

"Holy shit who in holy hell is that?" I heard someone from the roster shout. My head snapped to the door only to see my sister...dressed in something you wear at a strip bar. You have for to be kidding me, you really have to be kidding me.

"Wow, Kel I'll be right back." Randy smiled. Wow I even lost the one guy that likes me. I hope Jeff doesn't see her...for everyone else I don't give a flyin fuck.

Naimi smiled watching as some of the actual good looking men flocked to her like mold on bread. No, she didn't want any of them, her eyes was on the big prize...Jeff. Her body moved to the beat around her like she knew what she was doing...of coarse she did, she learned a lot of what she knows from Liam...which meant me as well. We were molded by the same maker.

"Kellie, where is Jeff?" she asked with her sweet innocent voice which brought all men to their knees...grown men.

"Kel, you know this girl?" Randy stood looking at me in awe.

I took a deep breath nodding my head. Do I really have to go into this now? Yeah..might as well. Everyone was going to be up my ass, might as well go all the way with it.

"Yeah, Naimi this is Randy, Randy this is my younger sister Naimi." I sighed. Yup it all comes down to this.

"Charmed." Naimi smiled bowing her spiky black head of hair. Hey it did the job since Randy almost fell to his knees.

"You are how old?" he asked. Oh God really?

"Eighteen...legal." she whispered that last part. Dammit....no Jeff was now coming over.

"Hey Naimi, you look...amazing." he was about to stutter. I am hoping that if he did it would be all on the drinking.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she smiled, stealing a glance over in my direction. You have got to be kidding me.

"Naimi, why don't--" I started to say but she grabbed Jeff moving him slowly to the dance floor. I stood there and watched as my baby sister started grinding with my boyfriend. There has to be something wrong with me...come on there has to be.

"Randy, I'll take you up on the dance." I smiled playing the same game she learned. I just prayed it worked.

"Are you serious Kel?" he smirked that interesting smile. My hand grasped his, letting me lead him onto the floor. My body, our bodies moved in the same pattern. This was weird...way weird. I kept glances over at everyone around me, their eyes penetrating every move we made, but I didn't care. My baby sister was dancing with my boyfriend.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" I heard Matt say. I was all to eager and jumped on Matt like a fat kid on a cake.

"Do you mind telling me who that beautiful creature is?" He whispered obviously talking about my sister.

"My sister, so can you stop please?" I growled. I mean I can't blame him...he is drunk and all but still...my sister?

That is when I noticed it...she left...and Jeff was slung onto her arm. This can't be happening...this really can't be...My sister just left this fucking bar...and my boyfriend was quick to follow. Dear God if there is one out there please let this be the drinking talking.

Next thing I knew I ran out the door, but Matt grabbed me by the hand. No Matt not now...please not now.

"Kel?" he asked

"No Matt I have to get going." I slurred. He shook his head leading me away from the door.

"Kel he won't do anything. If he did I'll kill him." he laughed grabbing my face into his large hands. He is right...he is seriously right. Maria ran up to me with a scowl on her face and Shannon with a goofy one.

"That little bitch is your sister?" Maria growled, crossing her arm over her chest. I don't blame her. If I wasn't in shock I would be the same way.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Well she gave Shannon her number...I need to choke a bitch." Maria muttered. Wow..never will I get on her bad side.

"Look guys I'm going back to the house...I just want to grab him and sleep." I yawned. I didn't want to deal with this, and I was getting any excuse to leave. I trust Jeff...but Jeff when he is drunk doesn't have decision skills. I kissed my friends good bye and grabbed the next cab home.

The whole ride I wanted to die...if she did anything with him who do I blame...him or her? So totally her. The cab dropped me off and the first thing I did was run upstairs. I glanced seeing Xander sleeping in one of the rooms, but then the sound of giggles caught my attention. No...please let it be porn or something he just stumbled on or something.

I inched closer to the door, my fingers itching for the feel of the wood, no...please no. I pushed the door open and thats when I saw it...Naimi on top of Jeff, her shirt off as well as his and her fingers hooking onto his belt. His lips were crawling all over her skin. I think I was going to be sick. Not only did my nightmare come true...but who did I saw I was going to blame again?

"So um hi honey I'm home?" I said. Too bad it was the last thing I remember cause after that I think I fainted.


	34. Chapter 34

**OH YEAH! SOME ASS KICKING!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

"Kel, baby?" I heard Jeff croon into my ear. Was everything just a dream? I kinda hope it was, but something in my gut was telling me something else.

"Yeah, ugh remind me never to drink again." I chuckled, hooking my arms around his neck. "I had the weirdest dream!"

"What was the dream babe?" his voice quivered. This was not good, not good at all.

"Had a dream I walked in on you and my sister...well my sister on top of you." I slightly laughed. Damn, my head was pounding with pain.

"Yeah well, Kel that actually happened." he whispered so low I was afraid I didn't understand. I still don't. Did he just admit about my sister being on top of him? I heard that right...right?

"What do you mean." I growled, but just his fucking touch was making me melt once more. That damn fucking Hardy touch that both him and his brother had. It was a curse and a blessing all at the same time.

"When your sister brought me back I thought it was you...but then I realized it once you walked through the door that your hair is not short nor are you very tiny like a child." he sighed. Wow I guess he really admitted that he was about to sleep with my sister. I felt my blood run cold...this actually reminded me of the night where I broke up with him. I didn't want to get mad, but I couldn't help it, but at the same time I think that being cheated on with your sister is a tad bit worse then being put up for a bet like a show pony.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked, my voice so low and solum it was painful for even me to hear.

"Kel, wait listen to m--"

"Did you sleep with her?" I cut him off, Jeff stared at me with sad, green puppy eyes, and it was killing me deep inside, but I couldn't just tell him that it was ok to do shit like that. Drunk or not he should have just stayed near me no matter what.

"No..." he whispered, lowering his head. "As soon as you fainted is when I saw that the girl on top of me wasn't you. I freaked out on her, grabbed you and left."

A breath of relief passed through me as now I know Naimi didn't fulfill her desire. Deep inside of myself I wanted to forgive him...and I think I will, but not now. Now he needs to know how this feels...actually he does know...shit I almost slept with Matt...

"Is this payback for me almost sleeping with Matt?" I asked, "Cause I thought we were over that payback shit." I snapped. Didn't meant to, just came out. I wanted to bite my tongue, watching as Jeff's eyes grew wider then a fucking puppy dogs. Shit...I broke him...again. My eyes felt the sting of new tears welding up inside them. Shit, I even think I broke myself.

"No, Kel you have to believe me." he sighed, moving his hand to my face. Our eyes met and all I wanted to was curl up into his arms and not care on what was going to happen next. I did know my sister was going to get a beaten, but that was going to happen another time.

This was how everything started...how me and Jeff broke up, how now I might just tell him to leave, cause I don't know if I still want to kill him. This is what it boils down too.

"Jeff...just go. Please just leave...just go and I'll deal with this later." I sighed. Wow just when I think I couldn't get more cold hearted I go and pull that. My teeth hooked onto my lip ring holding it so tight I thought it was going to bleed. I guess I was holding back all my regrets.

"Is that what you want?" he whispered, walking up to me from behind, pulling a brown strand from my face. My teeth bit harder as tears streamed down my face. Why was he being so nice when I was being so cold? Why couldn't I let this go when he let go the fact that I almost slept with Matt....cause I was being a baby...thats why.

"Yes." I choked, revenge replacing the guilt that I felt...and not revenge at Jeff, at my sister. Cat fight was all over my mind, but would I go to jail for hitting an 18 year old?

Jeff breathed deeply placing a kiss on my head before I heard his footsteps crackling along my carpet. He was out...gone. So I did the first thing that came to my mind...call Maria and Matt. What the hell did I just fucking do?


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys and galls! Thanks so much for reading all of this!  
You guys are my inspiration to everything I do.  
Sad enough to say  
I think there is going to be about  
10 chapters left....I am not sure,  
but it is winding down soon! Much love to all!  
Thank you so much for reading!  
Go and vote on my page!  
Peace and love!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

A week passed by and I haven't spoken to Jeff since we left. My sister though has gotten two black eyes and maybe some cracked ribs. Bitch deserved every single hit I gave her, and she said I can't wrestle. I had four bruised ribs and I still kicked her ass.

"How you feeling?" Maria was my roommate once again...and seriously I'm not complaining .

"Like shit..." I chuckled laying back on the bed. It has been five shows and three photo things with Randy and I was spent. Seriously, Jeff the whole week has tried to talk to me, but it was Maria to the rescue which was great. I was afraid that if I saw him everything that I worked up to be mad at him would crash and that would mean forgiving him.

"Yeah I know that feeling." she sighed. After that night with my sister Shannon and Maria broke it off...I guess it is a Carolina Crew curse or something. One thing goes wrong and everyone is in fucking cahoots. Well, not everything, Matt has been with me, but I feel bad because he not only has one person to deal with but Shannon as well. I would personally kill Shannon with all his whining sometimes.

"Come on it's not bad. I get out of the fuckin' room so I don't have to deal with those two. I don't need it from you guys." Matt finally made his presence known. Both me and Maria glanced over at him, our eyes burning through him like an ant through a glass. "Hey now you know how I felt with Lita and when I bitched everyone was hostile to me."

Now he was really pushing it. Maria glanced in my direction and it was clear enough, we got up and just left. My arm linked with hers as we walked down the hall ways. Might as well get going to the arena now. I didn't want to be there any longer anyway.

"Kel!" I heard my name called, and once more I knew whose voice box that was. My feet froze in place, when I pulled Maria back. She knew...somehow she knew...she always fucking knew.

"Jeff why don't we go get something to eat." She put on her best smile to go along with the peppy attitude she used for the camera. This was a big reason why Maria and I were so close, she just knew.

"Wait, Maria no I got to--"

"Look haven't eaten all day, and I would love it if you came." she cut him off. Oh Maria, if I was a lesbian I would love you even more. I took the chance to get out, and i knew this meant I owed her big time. Thank you Maria...seriously thank you.

* * * * *

I don't know what the fuck was going through my mind when I said going to the arena would make things better. Seriously how does gossip get around so quickly? Just as I walked in I heard Hope whispering to Kelly about how Jeff was caught with Naimi. Wow thanks for making me want to relive watching that scene.

Tears pricked my eyes as I walked over to the locker rooms, throwing my stuff on the bench. This was getting ridiculous. I leaned against the row of lockers, closing my eyes to finally have a point of silence to myself. I feel it hasn't been this quiet in my life since...well I can't believe this thought even crossed my mind, but this silence...this peace felt like the time I spent in the room drugged. Too bad the knock on the door caught my attention before I could get swallowed deeper into my angst.

"The divas said you would be in here." The voice that I thought Maria took away was right in my view. I nodded as he wiggled himself in the room, moving over to the seat next to me. Jeff tried to grab my hand and I didn't have the heart to just take it away. "Look Kel, I don't know why you are dragging this out, but I do know that you are stubborn and always have been like that, so I know that you won't answer me right away." He glanced over into my eyes, and I already felt myself melting.

I jumped up, motioning my head for him to move on if he was going to say anything else he better say it before I start to cry or just forgive him, but he was right I am stubborn.

"Look Kellie, I didn't come here to argue...I just want you to forgive me or just want to try that's all." he sighed, reaching out to grab my hand. I'm surprised I didn't pull away. I nodded my head, and rolled my eyes till they met his. I can't be mad at him, truth be told we have been through so much I don't know why I even try to get mad at him.

"Yeah well I had a right to be angry at you." I spat. Fuck, I thought I was going to be nice. Jeff's teeth started to grind together. it was taking everything in me to try and be nice.

"Yeah, but this is just childish." he groaned. Heh, he is calling me childish when he was the one groping someone who was barely legal! I looked up into his eyes, a slight smirk caressing my face. It was time...I had to forgive. My face leaned to his, our lips doing what they have done for so long.

"Hey Kellie." Randy's voice broke us apart before I could forgive him. Jeff growled into my ear, as I felt his body shake next to me. Never will he light up with him...never ever. "Jeff." he muttered in a growl.

Jeff nodded in his acknowledgment as his hand gripped onto my skin with a fury I knew I was going to have a mark there. What did Randy want now...and now of all times?

"Kel, can I talk to you...alone." he muttered the last part which made Jeff's grip on me worse. I looked down at the boy who clung onto me and smirked nodding my head.

"Yeah sure." I breathed, watching as Jeff got up to kiss me on the cheek. I don't know what was worse, feeling anger that generated off of Jeff or the anger that generated off the Randy.

"I love you..." My man whispered into my ear, making me feel better. Too bad all I did was nod at the fact that he said that. Deep down I know I love him too. I watched as Jeff left the room, slamming the door so hard I jumped.

My eyes found Randy's blue cold ones as they melted into a puddle just as he looked at me. Wow, I have an influence over this asshole. He sat next to me on the bench and smirked holding my hand into his.

"Yes?" I asked, "What do you want to talk about?" You would think I could forgive him for everything he put me through, but for some reason no matter what he does it kills me to know that it will never happen.

"Kel, I know that time when I was drunk I said I was in love with you. Guess what, I was not joking. I want to be with you." he stated. The grip on my hand became tighter when he spoke and I was afraid if I said no he was going to jump off a cliff or something. (Note to self: Randy and a cliff.)

I tried to open my mouth but giggles came pouring out. All I did was a sad attempt to cover it up, but nothing could cover up my failure to hold in my laughter. Randy's face became cold once more when he finally gave up and shoved his lips onto mine.

I didn't know if I wanted to pull away, but as soon as I saw Jeff wonder back into the room, I did the only thing I could think of....and that was grab Randy into a deeper kiss and have Jeff know how I really felt.

"Hi honey I'm home." he growled, as Randy stopped our kiss and looked behind him. Heh, he got it now when I saw him and Naimi.

"Hardy why are you here?" Randy got up to match Jeff's eye level.

"Well, I came to tell Kel that Vince wanted her but I can see you were a bit busy." he stared past Randy's head and into my eyes. I got up walking past Randy who pulled me into a small kiss. I felt sick knowing that Jeff was watching, but now he really knew how I felt.

"What the hell was that?" Jeff asked as soon as Randy was out of our sight. I laughed to myself grabbing Jeff's face so our lips met and it was battle against the rings that clanked between out lips.

"Now we are even." I whispered as I drew us apart. A smile spread wickedly across his face.

"You will never do that again." he growled back, and watched as I walked down the hall to Vince's office. Yeah all was now forgiven.


	36. Chapter 36

**I love everyone who reads this!  
Just I have no idea how to express it more but I love you guy! Here is some more Silence!  
Peace and Love!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

Now that I sit here staring at the wall like a idiot I realize that I'm in this dumb office once more. The door opened revealing a puffed up Vince, looking down at his papers, with half rimed glasses tipped on the bridge of his nose. This was crazy, I was crazy now that I thought about it. His dull, ice eyes stole a glance over his glasses to my face giving me a sigh. Ok, he wanted me in here, not the other way around. I mean I could be happy having some angry sex in the locker room.

"Kel." he nodded in acknowledgment, "Good I needed to talk to you." nice to know thats the reason why I'm here. My eyes followed as he shuffled behind his small Cherry Oak wood desk. His cold eyes glancing up at me to let me know that I wasn't in trouble.

"I know I have you contracted for a year, but Miss Liddell I want you to know that I will be releasing you soon." he cleared his throat to say some more, "You have a choice. You can stay for two more weeks or let Wrestlemania be your last show and you are free to go."

I felt my hear beat faster in my chest when he spoke those last words. It was like hearing sweet music to my ears. I could be out of this dumb ass life and get back to my old...but thats when the realization hit me, will my old life consist of Jeff and all my friends that I started out with, or will it be like when he was gone and all I had was Maria, and myself sitting in my home crying my eyes out like a ten year old? I had to break it to him, but how was I going to do that.

"Or Miss Liddell, I can give you another contract for next year and you can really part of my family. We can get you into a story line with Jeff, you don't have to be near Randy anymore, and maybe a championship could be in your future." all the words coming from his mouth sounded amazing, but I will say it over and over again, this place, these people, they were all Jeff's friends, Matt's friends, Maria's friends. These people, this place was what they were about, not me. My home was in New York, with my bar mates, my sister. In the end though, even if I do go back home, I still want Jeff to be by my side.

"How long do I have to tell you what I want?" I whispered, bitting onto a hangnail.

"How about by the end of this week?"

I closed my eyes for a second to compose my professional face before I looked back up into his eyes. Should I talk to Jeff or just do whatever I think is right for myself? In the end I don't think being selfish is the answer....I needed to talk to him.

"I'll get back to you by then." I croaked, quickly getting up. All I could think as I left was how I was going to talk to him about this...

*****

Back at the hotel was a nightmare. Randy would not stop harassing me about what happened in the lockeroom, and not to mention that when I saw Jeff, I couldn't even go up to him to tell him anything. Matt thank god saved my ass, and grabbed me into his arms to pull me into a light kiss in front of him. I'm so thankful that he can read my mind sometimes.

"You need to go to Jeff...he has been bad all day and I don't know how to stop it. Nice job making out with Orton in front of him by the way." he muttered as we walked down the hall hand in hand. I glanced up at him, pressing my lip ring between my teeth. So Jeff told him what happened.

"What the hell? I told him we were even after that...he shouldn't feel like shit...he almost slept with my sister!" I spat. I guess I wasn't so over it. Matt stopped our walking, and stared at till his tall height looked down at mine.

"Kel, sounds familiar doesn't it?" he snapped, holding my shoulders. That's when it really hit me once more. I keep forgetting about that time back in New York. Is is forgetting or not wanting to be reminded of it?

"Where is he?" I mumbled.

"Back in the room." he sighed. I watched as his hands fell down on his waist. I nodded once more, bringing my lips to his cheek. "I'll go to him love." Matt smirked, pressing his lips together into a hard line and moved out of the way. My feet were dreading to go to him, but hey I had to talk to him sooner or later. What was I going to say? How was I going to say it? Going to the door all I could do was practice lines running through my head.

As soon as I went to the door my thoughts stopped, everything that I had prepared was all gone and all I had left were just fragments of what was going to fall out of my mouth. I held my hand posed at the door, but Jeff just opened, leaning on the frame.

My breath caught in my throat when he just stared at me with sleep deprived green eyes. His body held no shirt and just long sweat pants which looked amazing on him. Then it came to me. How much luckier can I get? I'm standing here gaping at my boyfriend and all I could think of is how lucky I am to even have him.

"I'm sorry." A pathetic puppy voice came out, and I couldn't stop it. Jeff chuckled clicking his tongue. He moved his hand just enough so I could get in. Yeah not right now.

Our lips found each other with ease and clothes were discarded without a second thought. There were no words, there was no time for these words. Not right now, now we just needed to make everything heal.


	37. Chapter 37

**Yes I do know this is a short chapter,  
but it leads into something good...such as something  
that Jeff keeps from Kel and everything will explode!  
Well I would like to think of it that way really.  
Ok so THANK YOU TO ALL MY PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME!  
I cannot express how much  
I love you guys and how much  
I just...there are no more words!  
Much love and Peace!!  
Hattress!**

**NO: I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS  
YES: I DO OWN KELLIE!**

* * *

Waking up in Jeff's arms is still the greatest feeling ever; well besides waking up to fresh coffee, but this is still the best thing. I woke up before him, looking out into the night sky. The moon looked so perfect on him, it just fit him so well. Watching him in the light just made him seem more interesting, just made him seem so much more amazing then the way he was.

"Something, is on your mind..." he muttered through half closed eyes. It's now or never Kel, do it now or you will never tell him. Things like that kept running in my mind. I clicked my tongue ring.

"Who says something is on my mind loves?" I chuckled. Of coarse something was on my mind, was I going to leave or stay? His laughed rumbled in his chest when I couldn't stop staring at his semi-long red, and purple hair. My hand reached out pushing small curls behind his ear.

"Your face is doing that weird look again." he murmured, his large hand reaching to touch my cheek. His callous thumb rubbing over my face, up to my pierced lip. I bit the ring watching as he did the same.

"I can leave babe." I dropped the bomb, "Yesterday Vince told me I can stay till Wrestlemania or leave in two weeks."

His eyes shot open, I guess that got his attention. I knew that me leaving would mean something bad, and bad what not on his list when it involved me. His hands reached over to my face planting a kiss on my lips.

"You're going to stay?" he asked, his voice filled with this hope that I was going to break down in a heart beat. I bit my bottom lip sticking my ring between my teeth. What the hell was I going to do?

"Babe...Jeff...." I stammer, I don't know how the hell to say anything, "I don't know. I may stay until Wrestlemania." I let him know some of the truth. I mean I was thinking about it....REALLY thinking about it. Was it worth my time to be here? There was no reason for me to be here, I mean it's not like I made friends that will make me want to be here...well except for Jeff, Matt, and Maria...oh and John...and Mickie, and Hope and...ok I guess that I do have some people here, but what about my family back at home, the bar? For me, leaving would be the best choice, but I don't know at all yet what I want to do.

"But what about coming back? I mean you do like it here right? I bet he would let us be in a story line or something." his voice was filled with hope, and a hope that I might actually destroy.

"Jeff I'll see, you know me, this isn't my life." I held the puppy dog tone in my voice, making me even want to cry. Would he still want to be with me after all this time, and after all the things I've put him through? Truthfully this was not what I had in mind in telling him that I was leaving...not at all.

"What about us then?" he asked. The dreaded question...that damn question that I was trying to avoid just for now. My mouth opened, but nothing was coming out, but sounds and mumbled.

"I want us to be together...I mean it could go back to the way it was..you know me at home and you coming back to me?" I was half convincing myself that things could go back to normal.

"I guess we can...but would you think about staying?" he asked. Those lovely hands of his brushing up on my neck, sending chills all down my spine. God it was like being in some kind of heaven...just perfect, but how long will this heaven last?

"Thinking...I will do that, but I am not guaranteeing anything. Do you understand?" I felt my voice quiver with the lie that came out. Did he really thing that I would think about it? I made up my mind no matter what...I'm just praying that he will understand and things will get back to normal when I leave.

"You suck," he muttered as his lips lingered dangerously close to mine, "I guess I am forced to go with the flow." with that he kissed me.

Time went by slowly after that, but at least Jeff went back to sleep, we had an early morning flight to go on to Texas for a house show. I wish though I could have fallen asleep just like he did, but no my mind had to be up and aware of every thing around me. I sat and watched the sun go up; watching the rays of the sun warm the earth once more.

It was another day. a brand new day, but for some reason, I was counting down the days until Wrestlemania. I looked over to my boyfriend once more, and my mind was made up. I was at least going to stay until Mania...then after that...I was going home.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- Thank you to all who are in love with this story,  
and I love you so much! You guys are my inspiration to live so thank you so much!  
HardyxGirl, jojocheer28, StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk,  
Jeff Hardy is Rad, Livin on the EDGE, and LunrRain.  
Thank you so much for everything!**

**Peace and love!**

**!Hattress!

* * *

**

Texas...and they weren't kidding when they said everything is bigger in Texas, cause as soon as you walk from the fucking airport everything becomes like giant size which makes a small girl like me feel very weird and more tiny then what I am. Jeff kept his distance from me when we left. I guess he was still a tad bit upset about me leaving and all. I mean I get it...he finally wants a girl who shared the same passion as him, and for me to be on the road with him all the time, and truthfully I would love to be that girl, but come on look at me! I can't do anything artful, or that looks mildly close to wrestling. I can be a bartender, a pretty damn good one if I don't say so myself.

"Kellie Bear, you promised we could go shopping for tonight!" Maria screamed in my ear as soon as we landed. Ugh, that's all she's been talking about since we left. I mean I know I am a girl all up for shopping, but you have to understand something with Maria...with Maria it is no shopping, it's like hell on earth!

"Ria, we just got here we can go when people aren't around as much…I love you but I don't want to get killed by fan boys trying to get at you." I whined just as annoying back. Getting fan boys off my best friend is not my favorite past time really.

"Aw, but Kel!" she whines just as bad as me, maybe even better. What? I'm not going to give into her little game and be her maid once more. My best friend was a beast when it came to shopping.

"Maria…" it was the warning voice this time.

"Please!" there is that tone again. I give in, I have to, because with Maria that's all you can do, give in. I look over to see Jeff in all his glory, putting on his sunglasses as if to hide him from the fans. I don't think I could ever get used to when he put on his glasses. It's like a cut to the gut and all I want to do is make out with him.

"So is that a yes?" she pushed me from my dirty thoughts .

"As long as you don't make me your human Barbie again I think we will be fine." I mumbled, biting the metal loop in my lip. She smiled wide; grabbing my arm and watching the boys pass us by. I looked at Jeff, and he was not happy at all. He actually looked like he was kicked and thrown to the ground, which I should be held responsible for I guess.

"Loves, you wanna go with us to the mall?" Maria asked the quiet crew. Matt shook his head, and looked over at Jeff who mumbled something I couldn't understand. That didn't bother me as much as when Shannon walked over and whispered something into his ear. The look Jeff and Shan gave me were giving me the jitters and making me more nervous. Maria stole a glance at me and gave me a shrug. I was getting nervous because I know the look Jeff gave me…he gave me the I fucked up look.

"He's in trouble…I can tell." I let the words slip from my mouth as soon as I grabbed my phone to text him what was wrong. He jumped a bit grabbing his phone and then stealing a glance at me. It was then when he mouthed the name Vince did I know that something was seriously wrong.

"Come on Kel, I wanna get to the mall before we leave." I hear Maria whine, but at the moment I don't care. I'm watching as my boyfriend gives me one last look and walks away as if it was the last time he was going to see me, "Earth to Kel!" Maria is desperate to grab my attention. I finally turn around, but bump into a hard body that I recognize as the only person I really didn't want to see.

"Just wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat." Randy asks me. Can this guy get any worse when it comes to timing? No I don't think he even knows what the hell timing is.

"Can't sweetheart Maria and I are going to the mall." I guess this thing with Maria was a blessing, cause I don't want to be anywhere near Randy. I watched as his face turned into pout, and I watched as his mouth opened just about to ask if he could join two lovely ladies, but thank God Maria grabbed me before he could even mutter the words.

*****

"Did you see that look Ria?" I ask as she throws at me one more bag on me. Now you think I would be used to this right now, but now you know the reason why I hate things like this. My best friend looks me right in the eye and shakes her head for a moment giving me that small smile of hers.

"You know our babies wouldn't do anything to worry us." She jokes, throwing me a t-shirt to try on. Oh I forgot to say, Maria forgave Shannon for my sister thing, but now just wants to make sure the next time I go home she gets the beat down of her life. Actually that sounds kind of nice.

"No, something is really wrong." And with those words spoken my phone vibrated and when I looked down I saw it was Shannon; with shaky hands I answered the phone and took a deep breath.

"Kel, we need you back at the hotel Jeff needs you." That's all Shannon said to me before hanging up. I felt my heart stop, I felt my body go numb to the point I didn't even feel the bags falling or Maria tapping on my shoulder.

"We need to go back, now." I remember saying but that's all I actually remember saying.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- I don't know…I love you all and that's all I can say! Hahaha Peace and love.  
Go vote on my page, and see my note!  
!Hattress!

* * *

  
**

We got back quickly to the hotel, my mind racing on what things he could have gotten wrong in the matter of hours from when we landed to now. What could he have done now? I get to the door and don't even knock, there is no need for me to when I'm this worked up and ready to get upset. It's weird how bad I can feel when something is wrong with the crew…every damn one of them I know what is wrong before they even know. I don't know I just guess I'm that damn good.

I walk in the room slowly, my heart pacing with a speed I didn't know if I was ready to have a heart attack and die on the floor still knowing that something was wrong. My eyes glance over at Shannon who was engrossed in his laptop refusing to keep eye contact with anyone, next was Matt who sat in the chair next to the bed looking at Jeff who sat on the bed; his head in his hands, and his beautiful blond, and purple hair falling over his face, hiding his features from me. He fucked up, and fucked up really good from what I can see, but the question is with what?

"Jeff?" I finally open the dry cavern I call a mouth and had my ears open to whatever was going to come out next. He sat there shaking his head not saying a word. It was finally after a couple of silent minutes did Shannon give up the gig.

"He is suspended Kel, for six weeks." He tells me, "Someone tipped Vince that Jeff was using again and when they checked his bag they found two bags of crushed up pain killers right in." The words he was saying didn't seem real to me. I stole a glance at Matt who nodded his head, giving me this puppy dogface worse then Jeff's. My God I didn't know if I wanted to rip someone's head off and throw it to the ground, or kill Jeff for thinking he wasn't going to get caught; and you would think that after so many years without the stuff he would have learned.

"This…this is a joke right, like April fools ha, ha?" I chuckle with a nervous twitch and move back till I felt Maria catch up to me.

"I wish I was…that was the reason for why Vince called me in Kel." I finally heard the cracking, tear stricken voice of Jeff when he said my name in this most pathetic voice; but it wasn't working. My blood was starting to boil, "But it wasn't me…someone is trying to frame me or something."

I stood like a statue as Jeff rushed to me; holding me tight, but not feeling me wraps my arms around him. No, because I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to scream bloody murder at him and kick the ever-living shit out of him.

"Jeff don't lie to me…" I feel the tears wanting to come down from my eyes, but I tell myself that I have to actually be ok. Jeff's arms go tighter as I feel myself for some strange reason falling apart, "ya know what I'm done, I don't need this and you know I don't" I claw my way out of his arms and smack him full on the face. I heard everyone gasp in shock as my hand did the connecting with his face.

"I guess I deserved that." He tried to laugh, moving his jaw from the shock that I inflicted. Inside I felt myself breaking, and doing all the things I have been the first time he relapsed.

"You know what, I'm gone, done, out of her, I don't need this bull shit any longer Jeff, cause you know why?" I was crying so hard now I didn't know what I was saying, "You're a fuck up who lies to me." I didn't mean those words at all, it was all out of anger, so I did what I do best, run out.

I was a bitch and ran out and down all the flights of stairs, jumping some of them if I had to. I could even hear Jeff behind me, making me feel bad even more. When I finally got down to the last stair I ran past the lobby and then outside, where like a dumb ass didn't know it was raining. Can we all now say fuck my life.

"Kellie." He said my name, "Kellie" there it was again. I close my eyes letting the rain fall cold on my face, taking away the anger. Jeff said he was framed right? He could be right…or maybe this is my sad attempt to see if I could convince myself that he isn't a bad person.

Next thing I know I'm falling into his arms, and his large hands are pulling me up till green mix with gray. I bite my lip catching my own ring between my teeth. My God he looks so amazing in the rain. I hold my breath when I forget why I'm mad, and all I could do next was grab his face and kiss him.

We battle out everything and soon enough I find myself tangled in Jeff like there was no other. The room was our next stop, when the clashing of metal rings was all that was heard between gasps and moans. It was like some sick twisted perfect moment between us.

I was angry, I was hurt, but man did I love him so much. He is mine, I am his, and this was just something that was known.

"Kellie?"

"Yeah"

"I'm so sorry." He mutters as he lays me down on the bed taking off my shirt to admire the body he has gaped at so many times. I nod…I know he is sorry.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N- I am so angry you have no idea, but I love this and love all of you guys!  
Thanks for being with me everyone! HardyxGirl, jojocheer28,  
Jeff Hardy is Rad, Livin on the EDGE, Queen Of Extreme Kate,  
DirtyRockDiva, Rated-R-For-Randomness.**

**Much peace and love**

**!Hattress!**

Go vote on ma page! woo

**

* * *

**

For some reason I always find myself in awe being in bed with Jeff. From the first time him and I bumped boots to this time now, I find myself falling so much more in love with him. My eyes fluttered open as I looked down at him as he slept. I guess now that he is suspended he doesn't have to go to the shows at the moment, which means he can stay with me for now. I smile as I watch over his sleeping form, taking in everything I remember. He had to be framed, but in the end who is sick enough to even do that to another person? Could it be Randy? No, he is too wrapped up into making me happy he would never do that…but who else could it be?

"You don't believe me huh?" his raw southern voice startles me. I look as his eyes flutter open showing me the sad green forest that I always look for, his dirty blond hair falling into his face, and the small blond, and blue locks plaster against his face from the rain. He looked cute…he looked good…he has to dye his hair when he goes home.

"I never said that…" I mutter, breathing a sigh when his hand caresses my face, his warm touch gracing al my features. He looks at me with this sad face that I feel like my words killed him inside somehow.

"You meant it though…I am a fuck up." He chuckles, eyes still half closed. No I didn't mean it…I know he isn't. I just said the wrong thing at the wrong time. I shake my head again and curl up to his body when he wraps his arms around my small waist. I love him. There is no doubt in my mind that tells me something else; I just love him.

"Jeff I said that out of anger…can you blame me?" I open my eyes fully to see him staring back at me with this slight sadness that I remember looking at the first time we broke up…it seemed like yesterday, but it was almost a year ago.

"No, but I do give you props for even saying that to me." His laugh vibrates through his chest. How can he lie there and tell me that what I did was right? I told him he fucked up er well that he was a fuck up!

I feel my mouth open but he doesn't let me speak, thrusting his lips onto mine, succumbing me into this small kiss to shut me up. It was just perfect as I laid back down into his arms. What the hell was I going to do? Ya know what scratch that…I knew what I was going to do…Jeff told me he had till the end of the week…when he leaves there is really no reason for me to stay. I know horrible thing to say considering my two best friends are here, but the main reason…he wont be here…so I'm gone.

"You're thinking again." He mutters, pressing small kiss on my cheek, and I can't help but to breath in with this

"No, just realizing what I am going to do." I bit the bottom of my lip and breath lightly laying my head on his chest.

"What may that be sugar?"

"When you leave…I leave, it's as simple as that." I hear my voice small like a whisper, so small I don't know if he heard, but if he did, he didn't care at that moment, because all I knew was that I wanted him and only him.

*****

The next day was Jeff's last match, and by the end of the week we will be both gone. I will admit it will be weird to not be here in this place, but I wasn't staying if he wasn't, there was not fucking way I was going to stay here longer and be part of that assholes life (Cough, cough Randy)

At the arena I sit with Randy looking out on the monitor and watch as the match between him and Jericho go on. It's sad that I know he's going to give up his title, but I just can't help but to cheer him on inside my head. Next thing I feel is someone's hand on my lower back, and when I turn Randy pulls my lips into a small kiss.

"H-h-hi?" I just sit and stare at him with my mouth slightly open, do I even want to know what the hell that was? His ice cold eyes were warming me just a bit when I stared into them with this shocked look he reached over and pressed his lips once more on mine again, "You're not going to answer me huh."

"Just be careful about today." He whispers in my ear and doesn't say anything else. Umm what the hell just happened?


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- Love me now? Hahah  
Thanks everyone for the support that you give me for this story!  
Thanks for everything!  
Much love and peace!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

I stare at Randy as he leaves and my jaw wont close shut. What the hell did he just do…or was everything that just happened part of my imagination, but when he walks out, Jeff walks in and I still can't snap out of the daze. Randy…his kiss was so strange, so soft; very unlike anything he has ever done before.

"Kel?" I snap from my daze hearing the eldest's Hardy's voice. I took a deep breath once more calming myself from what just happened. Still, it was so soft…that kiss…Randy…what was he up to?

"Matt?" I mimic his tone, and he stares at me like I'm the bad guy.

"Not a time for games young lady…you need to get your ass outside into the ring." He rushed his voice, and grabs my arm to pull me away.

What? What was he talking about? Why would I need to go out? I am not fighting…or at least that is what I have been told. I shouldn't be fighting.

Matt grabs my arm and I am forced to follow. He pushes me out into the arena, his steps mimicking mine as I walk slowly to the stage. Edge…Adam was on with this huge grin smacked on his face…and I couldn't help but to be scared.

"Come, come Kellie, I need to talk to you little one." He says with this over confident voice. I'm full blown scared shitless, but as soon as Matt touches my waist I know it is going to be okay. Well, at least I think it will be.

"Adam." I mutter his real name, and his eyes become these little green slits I can't help but to notice. I hit a nerve…that's like a rule out on the stage; don't ever call a wrestler by their real name when in front of fans.

"Kel, I want to talk to you, and I don't want any distractions so Hardy, please be gone." He says, and before I could turn around two blond guys come and grab Matt by the arms and legs holding him back from me. This was something you would only see on T.V, or read in fictions. Shit like this never happens in real life…but here it was right in front of me.

"What in the bloody fuckin hell you doing?" I scream, and lunge at the blond man in front of me. It sucked that he was too quick, grabbing my wrist to pin me down to the floor face first.

Was this was Randy was talking about? Telling me to be careful? If I find out that he was a part of this…I will do my best to make sure he never reproduces ever again in his life. I cringe and struggle underneath his hold, and all I could hear was my back cracking.

Where the fuck was Jeff? Where was my boyfriend! Why wasn't he trying to get this guy off of me? I steal a glance up at Matt and I could see him struggling against the two other blonds. This was going insane. I am a barmaid, nothing more…why does this shit happen to me?

"Anything wrong little bird?" Adam chuckles in my ear, "You mess up my match, and I mess up your face." Mess up my face? Really?

Finally I heard Jeff's theme, and every breath in me was taken. My body relaxed underneath Edge's hold. I closed my eyes felling Edge being thrown off my body. Thank God I can breath now. I continued to lay on the ground just hearing the commotion that went on around me. I was afraid that if I got up I would be caught in the crossfire.

"Kel!" I heard Jeff scream my name, and pick me up bridal style once more. Why didn't I get up, move? Was this how I was really going to leave WWE? Fantastic.

* * * * *

It was rumored that Edge was suspended for violence against me when it was not needed. So now Jeff, and Edge were out…great. My body ached with this slight pain as I stared into the mirror in my hotel room. Tonight was my last night…for Jeff and me, and I couldn't have been any more excited then to leave. Coyote Ugly was waiting for me back at home.

No more of this…no more traveling, no more anything, which personally to me was the most amazing thing of all. I felt my heart burst with this weird sensation that I was finally going home. So in honor of Jeff and me leaving, everyone was going out to a bar just like every other night. Now this was something I could agree on.

"Kellie?" Jeff's voice startles me from behind the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I yell, taking once more glance into the mirror.

My hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, and for once I actually put on just a hint more of make-up, like barmaid status. I stare at the base of my neck to still see the bareness of it. The HB was still gone…broken somewhere.

"You look amazing." I jump hearing Jeff's voice in my ear, "More then amazing."

I chuckle, grabbing his newly shaven face, bringing his lips to mine. He is still the same Hardy I fell for all those years ago.

"You ready?" he asks striating up. I see he has the normal nice jeans and a black button down. Never will I understand his fashion sense.

I nod getting up from the mirror, brush off my peasant skirt and smile as his fingers find the hem of my tank top. For one night all I ask is for him to be a good boy.

"Are you happy?" he asks me as we walk out of the hotel. Happy?

"Yea…I'm going home." I reply. Some part of me will miss this, but I need to get out. This isn't my real home no matter how much I pretend it to be.

"Let's have a kick ass night then baby." Jeff chuckles into my hair.

And that is what I know I am going to have.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- I want to thank everyone who likes t  
his story and for the people who have been asking  
Me and Nine are not the same person.  
Haha well this is kind of cute.  
Well I would like to think of it like that since now  
I have been in the mood for some Jeff and Kel.  
Thank you everyone for liking my stuff and actually following me  
and all that jazz! Hope you enjoy this!  
You guys are the reason why I write and love what I do. Seriously.  
Thank you from the bottom of my heart  
Much love and Peace!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

The bar was packed, everyone, and I mean everyone was at the bar that night. It was like a superstar convention was just passing by, and every fan girl wished they could be in every diva's shoes. Now what was wrong with me at that very moment? I was drunk. As soon as Jeff and I wandered into the bar, people were throwing us drinks like there was not tomorrow. It was just insane. I felt like I was just thrown into a the Willy Wonka of Booze

"Kel, over here!" I heard someone call my name, and faster then I could blink Jeff was ripped from my side and I was Maria's play toy, "You sure you can't stay a little longer? I bet Vince would still let you." She pouted her little Greek lips and batted those puppy dog eyes. God, how could Shannon ever say no to that? I couldn't even say no to that, but I had to.

"Maria…you know I can't." I repeated the words. It was like I was on auto repeat and no one was willing to listen. Her lips pouted even harder and I really didn't know what to do…so I went to the bar, and grabbed myself a nice cold beer. Too bad that was the only one of the night that I actually remember.

*****

Drunk…no drunk was putting it in a nice way. Wasted? No, that doesn't even sound right. Obliterated? Yes that sounds good enough. From that first beer to shots and so much more, I didn't even know who I was by the end of the night. At one point I could feel myself thinking I was at my bar back at home…back into the place where my girls were, waiting for me.

So in the fashion of being a Coyote when the music played…you danced. The bar was spinning just right in my mind when the music started playing. I really must have thought I was back at home, because all I remember was Randy grabbing onto my waist telling me how he wanted me in his bedroom for the night. I remember Randy's hands creeping onto my skin, almost underneath my shirt and I couldn't move. What the hell? Where was Jeff, or Matt or anyone!

That's when I noticed he was the one who put me on the bar.

"Dance for me beautiful." He whispered in my ear, and I swear to God I was so drunk I might have thought it was Jeff…and so I got up on the bar and started to dance.

My hips moved, along with my hair, which I felt was plastered to my face by sweat. This sucked…and sucked hard because as soon as the music died down someone then handed me another drink…and I took it.

"Dance with me." I heard the same voice…but I knew it wasn't Jeff's. So why did my body obey? I felt myself being carried off like some prize to the dance floor where I felt deep down in my chest that I needed to scream.

I remember screaming for Jeff, but when I did Matt came and took me from the Orton. Soon enough I felt myself going downhill, crying and just wanting my boyfriend. MY boyfriend…no one else. Matt wasn't even going to be good enough at that moment. I didn't want him I wanted Jeff!

"Sugar calm down please, you're making a scene." Someone's smooth accent caught my attention. It was true, I was making a scene, but for some reason I had no intention of caring at all.

"No, you're making a scene." I chuckled loudly shaking my head only to grab someone's face to kiss. I was wrong that wasn't Jeff, Jeff doesn't have a completely smooth…or a very round one…but who was it?

"Sugar, you keep doing that and Jeff is going to beat me again." Matt chuckled into my ear, pulling my waist away from the bar.

"What? NO! You're Jeff." I knew in my mind that it was Matt, but my mouth was not going along.

"No sweetie, I am." Now I knew Jeff was there. Calloused hands grabbed to throw me over his shoulder, "Okay the diva is leaving, and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jeff sighed, and I could tell he wasn't happy with me. He did the disapproving voice of 'she fucked up now I have to take care of her.'

"Hardy, leave her alone she is fine." Randy laughed, grabbing my ankle as if to pull me off. I know Jeff and he wouldn't let me go for anything.

"Randy the girl is going to hurl by the time I get her to the hotel, now I don't care if you get all drenched in it, but I know she won't go for it so let her go now." Jeff's voice was now annoyed and laced with this growl. It was then when I knew I had to be a good girl.

*****

"Kel?" I heard him mutter my name next to my ear to see if I was awake

I could feel my eyes open slightly, my head in such pain I could tell the alcohol was still in my system. I actually don't think I have ever been that drunk before in my life. I grumbled slightly digging my head into the pillow. I felt fresh, clean so I guess Jeff got me cleaned and dressed. Man I don't think I could feel any more babyish.

"Jeff." I muttered back, rolling on my side till he was in my face. I'm still drunk, "Didivomit?" I slurred together almost rolling the words as they came from my mouth.

"Yes doll you did." I could tell he was exhausted was he going to stay with me or leave?

"Look, I'ma sorry foreverything tonight." I kept slurring and burping. This was gross. I didn't think I could ever be this gross but you learn things everyday. "I was drinking because you were leaving."

Jeff chuckled at my drunkenness and pressed his lips on my head. I knew he wasn't so mad at me anymore. It was just too bad I felt the bed rise from his body getting up. Was now that I was okay he was leaving me?

"No! Jeff stay please? What if I fall off the bed and die, or get a concussion?" I start to ramble like a child, and I can feel myself tear up just a bit. I was crying for no reason but if it were getting him to stay I would have thrown myself on the floor drunk and made him pick me up.

"Kel not tonight, you're fine just go to sleep and we can get breakfast in the morning." He sighed. No, what the hell should I do?

"Jeff will you marry me?" I jumped up from the bed and stumbled over to the door. The man in front of me grabbed my body before I could really fall and hurt myself. "What?" he didn't know how to answer me? Well how do you answer something like that anyway? I think saying 'yes' would be the best answer but he just stood there silent.

"I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I mean I think I earned that since I have been with you for what about 5 years? 4?" I was so drunk I didn't even remember how long we have been going out, "So? Will you Jeffery Nero Hardy marry me Kellie Alice Liddell?" I remembered our full names but not the other important things. Way to go Kel!.

"Kel you're drunk." He wasn't giving in. I was being serious for one of the few times in my life asking him to be my husband and he didn't even take me seriously.

"Yes you're right I am dfrunk, but I love you, so will you marry me?" It was like I was not taking no for an answer.

I saw the tension build in his shoulders, his body and mind battling on what he was going to do. Slowly Jeff turned around and walked over to where I stood and placed his hands on my shoulders. The green in his eyes were locked onto my gray ones. There was no hiding now, no taking back what I asked of him.

"What do you think my answer is Kellie?" he spoke my real name with the real southern sternness hidden in his voice. I went to open my mouth but softly he shut me up placing his lips onto mine with a slight tug on my lip ring.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." He whispered back and hit his head with mine. I guess this meant I was engaged.

"My head hurts, can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes." I liked that word now. I liked the way he said it and most of all I liked how it was the answer to him spending the rest of his life with me.

Jeff smiled and leaded me to the bed. My body curled up to his side after he shut the light. This…this was good.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey my guys and dolls! I am back and  
now that I have free time on my hands,  
I am back with vengeance.  
I have a lot of updates and soon enough  
Silence will be done (have an idea for a sequel maybe)  
Thank you everyone who reads this and likes it!  
I love you all so much!  
Much love and peace!  
!Hattres!

* * *

**

Morning came when I felt the sun hot on my skin through what I thought were closed blinds. My head was pounding, and I still felt drunk (I never knew that was possible). Fragments of the previous evening were coming back to me as I stared at open eyes watching my every move.

"Creeper no creeping." I chuckled, breathing in his scent from the night before. We both actually still reeked of a dirty bar and cheep booze, even after he was the one who gave me a shower.

"Hey I creep, it's my job." His smile always made me think anything he did weird was amazing, "so beautiful do you remember last night?"

I tiled my head. I said I remembered fragments and for that moment I didn't know what I said.

"Is it bad if I say no?" I asked biting my ring. What did I say to him? I watched his face go from smiling to destroy. Why did someone let me open my mouth last night?

"Don't worry about it. You okay Kel?" he asked me. What the hell did I say!

"I'm fine…hangover but just fine. Jeff what did I say to you?" I didn't want to give up that easily. Jeff shook his head getting up from the bed and grabbed some pills from the table.

"You just asked me something." It was all he said before he kissed my head and walked out. I asked him something? I fucked up hard.

That whole day he didn't answer me. Not even once did he answer my calls, my texts, nothing. Worst of all today was our last day together before I left to go back home. I had a plane the next morning and I didn't even know if he was going to be sitting next to me.

I navigated myself to the hotel bar and sat in the sun eating some kind of sandwich that the waiter suggested I should have. I didn't care I was still waiting for the call or text from Jeff. I took a sip of my ice tea and kept on pondering what the hell I could have said to him or asked him.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" Matt's voice made me jump, as I glanced up into his direction. Quickly the Hardy took the seat in front of me and grabbed my sandwich taking a huge bite, "Are you playing dumb or just that stupid, because the Kellie I know isn't that retarded."

"You spoke to Jeff, love?" My voice was barely a whisper as I fingered the top of the wine glass of tea.

"Yes, and you are seriously stupid Kel."

"What did I say?"

Matt smacked his head with the palm of his hand the hit me lightly on the cheek. Where was he going with this? The Hardy took another bite of the sandwich and sighed taking a sip of my tea. This is what I deal with from day to day; he steals my food all the damn time.

"You asked him to marry you."

I tilted my head giving him a surprised look. My teeth clenched so hard around the ball on my tongue ring I actually think it broke. So that's why he looks sad. How can I be so dumb? He could have just told me when I asked but he didn't say a damn word!

"Oh." That was all I could say? Oh?

"Yeah, Oh, are you a moron Kel?" Matt jumped into the big brother voice. For once he was not on my side in the situation and it was weird. I didn't like it. I do not like being on the shitty side of the stick when it came to the older brother voice, or the older brother in general.

"Does he hate me love?" I ask.

Matt takes in a deep breath and shakes his head.

"No, he doesn't hate you. He wants to hate you, but you know he can't. He feels this is what he gets for everything that has happened." The Hardy sighs and grabs my sandwich once more, "This is amazing by the way do you want the rest of it?"

I shake my head tossing the plate his way. Him and his damn mood swings. One moment he is angry with me but just put food in front of his face and everything goes away.

"Where is he?"

"I have no idea, but I say stay away from him today because he is doing his last taping with Randy and then going to most likely drink the night away until tomorrow." How Matt was so calm with that I don't know, but I knew that staying away from him wasn't an option. I had to at least try to say something to him. I mean marriage it could be a possibility. I pull out my phone; throw some money on the table and walk away leaving the Hardy. The damn call went straight to voice mail, but I left a message anyway hoping that I could try to explain things. What mess did I really get myself into?


	44. Chapter 44

**Watching American Dad when sick, and for once having no work to do for  
Italian means I can actually finish some stuff! There will be more coming once  
I get more time and finally finish some stuff!  
I can't wait for you guys to see!  
Thanks for everything you guys have done I miss my readers!  
Peace and Love**  
**!Hattress! **

* * *

"Still haven't found him?" Maria walked in the locker room. I wish I remembered most of last night, because maybe this morning things would be a slight different. He wouldn't be missing, I wouldn't be upset, and maybe I would actually be engaged which is kind of a nice thought. I bite the tip of my nail, closing my eyes to think where else he could be.

"No, but I have a feeling that this will be the last time I fuck up." I sighed, leaning my head against the wall with a loud thud.

"After all this you think this is the breaking point?" Maria knew why I was upset and what happened, so what did she mean was this the breaking point? I asked Jeff to marry me and then rejected the thought the next morning. I would think that would be a giant accident. I know I wouldn't forgive him if he did that to me.

I went to open my mouth when Matt came in, knocking softly to catch our attention. I looked up at him with a small smile, trying to think of something other than Jeff.

"I found him." He stated, his face showing no emotion, which made me very nervous, "And he doesn't think he can even look at you right now." Well that was a bit too harsh as well as very childish.

"Is that how he really feels, or you making things more dramatic then what they should be?"

"Kel, do you blame him?"

"No. I guess I will be going home by myself then." I felt the tears choke up in my throat. Matt sighed and decided not to be a dick, and walked over to give me a hug.

"I really fucked up hard this time huh?"

"Yes, sugar, yes you did." I felt myself start to cry as Matt let me go and Maria took his place. The rest of the night was just a giant blur that I didn't even care about.

* * *

Just as I thought he didn't sit next to me in the plane. I waited till the last second to see if just by some kind of miracle I would see him, but that was something too wishful. The whole plane ride home was quite, and even coming out from Penn Station into the busy streets of New York it felt like everything was on mute. It was only when I saw Rea out in the station did everything go back into place.

I smiled wide, jumping into my sister's arms like a small kid. We both laughed and squealed like girls do when they haven't seen or talked to each other in months. I needed this. I needed to be home, and I needed to be with my family.

"You know I love you and happy that you are home, but I do remember there was suppose to be a man with you?" she chuckled, as I felt my heart race. I guess my face did all the explanation as face dropped from her smile, and her arms wrapped around me. Oh the perks of having a sister.

"I don't want to talk about it here of all places." I whispered. Rea nodded, and with that we were on our way back to the small apartment.

"I'm guessing he isn't coming back this time around huh?" My sister asks me as soon as we walk into the apartment. I ignore the question for just a moment so I could take in the familiar scent and look of the apartment.

"No, I fucked up pretty bad now." I turn my attention to her and sit down on the couch. Her curiosity was hitting me in the face so hard she didn't even need to open her mouth to ask.

"Wha-"

"I proposed to him and then the next day I told him no."

"You're right you fucked up, and your retarded." My sister always knows how to make me feel so much better, "don't give me that look Kel, because I'm tired of making you feel better when you know you're the one that messed up this time. What did Matt say?"

"Same thing as you, and hearing it from you makes me feel even worse." My voice sounds so dead when I talk, and it makes me feel even worse than before if that was even possible. I pull at the dead ends of my black hair, thinking how much it needs to be dyed and cut. I need a change, now that I am home and single after 4 years or is it 5? Ugh, we just had our anniversary and I don't even remember. Ya know what, I would even dump me.

"I knew I always liked him better." She chuckles and sighs leaning back on the couch, "I need a drink, how about you?" and I knew I loved my sister for a really good reason.

"Do you need to ask?" I narrow my eyes, and my accent comes out once more.

"Tequila?" the word rolls off her tongue, and I place a huge grin on my face.

After a few round of some good tequila, Chris comes home and takes my drunk sister to bed and leaved me to be by myself. That in its self is a bad combination since when alone, I am drunk and very emotional, but I also start to think and that is really not good.

I grab the bottle off the counter and saw that there are about 3 more shots left, and I thought I could down the rest. That was a learning experience. I found out after those three shots I was a quickly in the bathroom throwing up my insides and crying.

"You're so stupid Kel." The whispers of my sister woke me up. My vision was still blurred, and it looked like I had three sisters instead of one.

"I know." I burp again and lean my head on the wall, "Tomorrow will be better."

Rea nods and picks me up from the floor, and the room is spinning as she brings me to my bed. God I missed having a bed, something to just fall into and curl up. Everything is crazy, but tomorrow it will be okay. I'm home and that's all that matters.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you sis, welcome home." I smile hearing the slight Australian accent as she spoke.

"It's good to be back." I turn over closing my eyes. Too bad it didn't feel very welcoming.


End file.
